Les Volturi contre moi
by marmotte38
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella et je suis une vampire.Des vampires sont à ma recherche pour, à mon avis, me détruire. Qui sont-ils? Venez le découvrir en lisant mon histoire. Je poste régulièrement.
1. Retour à Forks non prèvu

**Chapitre 1**

A cet instant, je me remémorais ce que Jasper m'avait dit sur les morsures de vampires.

_Jasper: « Les morsures de vampires ne tuent pas un vampire mais lui font atrocement mal »._

- AAAHH ! me mis-je à crier alors que cinq vampires s'acharnaient sur moi en me mordant partout sur mon corps: mes jambes et mes bras par ceux qui me paraissaient être des nouveaux-nés avec leurs yeux rouge sang, et enfin mon cou par un autre mais celui-là me semblait plus expérimenté car il venait de me mordre ma partie la plus sensible.

Je ne savais pas si tous les vampires avaient la même partie sensible, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'était bel et bien le cou, endroit où un vampire inconnu m'a mordue pour me transformer.

Je dis « inconnu » car je ne l'ai jamais vu. Quand je me suis « réveillée », si je peux me permettre l'expression puisqu'étant vampire je ne peux plus dormir, j'étais seule dans une forêt enneigée.

**Flash Back**

**J'ouvre les yeux. **

_**Quelle luminosité!**_

**Je suis éblouie par une source qui m'est inconnue. Je ne comprends pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de soleil qui passe à travers... _des arbres? Mais je suis où?_**

**Je me concentre un peu plus sur ce qui m'entoure.**

_**Oui. Je suis bien entourée d'arbres. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? En plus, je ne ressens aucun froid. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de neige! Même sur moi!**_

_**Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je là?**_

**Aucune idée. Peut-être ne le saurais-je jamais.**

**D'un coup, je ressens une brûlure dans ma gorge.**

_**Mais quelle est cette horrible douleur?**_

**A ce moment précis, un cerf passe par là. J'entends nettement les battements de son cœur et je sens l'odeur de son sang qui..._m'appelle?_**

**Sans réfléchir, je lui saute dessus, plante mes dents dans sa jugulaire et aspire son sang jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en possède plus et qu'il devienne flasque.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Depuis ce jour, je me nourris uniquement de sang animal.

Comme le disait Ed...enfin _sa_ famille, j'étais une vampire végétarienne, avec des yeux dorés, des cheveux marrons aux reflets cuivrés comme _lui_.

_Non! Ne pense pas à lui !_

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je me rappelle de lui ou plutôt d'eux.. Je sais juste que lorsque j'ai bu le sang du cerf, mes souvenirs les concernant me sont revenus. Bizarre, je le reconnais._

Pour revenir au combat, j'ai été attaquée par surprise au moment où je chassais.

Au début, ils étaient huit. Je me suis déjà débarrassée de trois d'entre eux en les brûlant vifs, avec l'un de mes pouvoirs.

Enfin là, j'étais toujours en train de hurler de douleur.

_Il faut que je trouve une solution pour m'échapper!_

_Mais oui! Il faut que j'active mon bouclier! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?_

Voilà, mon bouclier, physique pour être précise, était maintenant activé. Il me permettait de ne plus être mordue par ces satanés vampires car ils n'avaient plus aucune prise sur moi. Leurs dents et mains glissaient sur moi, ainsi ils m'effleuraient sans me faire plus de mal qu'ils ne m'avaient déjà fait.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le garder trop longtemps car je n'y arrivais pas encore. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement j'y arriverais un jour, mais encore faut-il que je sois toujours « vivante ».

Pour ne rien arranger, je suis toujours allongée par terre, épuisée.

_Il faut vite que je m'éclipse! Mais où?_

_Chez eux. Me susurre une petite voix dans ma tête._

_Pourquoi pas? Je connais très bien les lieux. Ou plutôt, SA chambre, devrais-je dire._

_Alors c'est décidé!_

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur _sa_ chambre.

Étant donné que je suis épuisée, je mis du temps à me remémorer les moindres détails de _sa_ chambre de Forks.

Soudain, j'entendis: « POUF! ».

Cela devait être moi qui venait d'atterrir lourdement dans _sa_ chambre à cause de mon épuisement, dû aux récentes morsures.

J'ouvris mes yeux et là, stupeur: je me trouvais bien dans _sa_ chambre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à les voir. « Les » signifiant Ed...enfin _lui_, normal c'était sa chambre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Alice dans _ses_ bras, à moitié nue.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'_il_ ne prenne la parole:

- Bella? C'est bien toi?

- ...Je ne répondis pas.

- Bella? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, visiblement perdu.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une humaine, comme aimait le dire Rosalie. Ça a dû l'arranger que je soit morte à Jacksonville. Je suis sûre qu'Alice le leur a dit._

- Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je à vitesse vampirique et très bas.

- Non! Reste, s'il te plaît. Esmé sera contente de te revoir, tu sais.

_Évidemment que toi tu ne dois pas être content de me voir. Mais si c'est Esmé, je veux bien rester un petit moment._

- D'accord. Murmurai-je. En disant cela, je me relevai, certes douloureusement, mais rapidement quand même. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

Avec le peu de force qui me restait, je me mis à avancer vers la porte pour aller dans le couloir.

Sans un bruit, j'ouvris la porte et la refermai derrière moi, ceci en moins de trois secondes.

Je me laissai glisser contre l'un des murs du couloir et mis ma tête entre mes genoux pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits après ce que je venais de voir et pour reprendre un peu de force aussi.

Le fait d'avoir revu Edward...

_Aïe! Que c'est dur de le dire!... _

Bref, il me revint en mémoire des souvenirs...

**Flash Back:**

**...des souvenirs douloureux:**

**Edward vient de tuer Victoria, devant mes yeux. Il me prend dans ses bras et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis déjà dans mon lit, chez Charlie.**

**-Blanc-**

**douleur dans ma gorge.**

**Réveil, seule, dans une forêt.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Si j'avais pu pleurer, c'est sûr, je serais à l'instant en train de le faire. Mais depuis que je suis vampire, je ne peux plus.

Soudain, je sentis des bras me serrer fort.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux.

C'était Esmé qui me serrait dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. J'étais touchée qu'elle le fasse et en même temps je me sentais moins seule, soutenue.

J'essayai de la prendre aussi dans mes bras mais je n'y arrivai pas.

A la place, un cri strident sortit de ma gorge.

Je fus soulevée, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, j'étais allongée sur une table de consultation.

Une voix me parvint. Elle m'était familière. Mais là, tout de suite, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Bella? Bella, réponds-moi. C'est Carlisle.

- …

- Alors serre ma main.

Je serrai sa main pour lui montrer que je l'avais entendu mais que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Je vais soigner tes blessures. Ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur, juste des picotements.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Peux-tu te relever, Bella?

- Oui. Dis-je tellement bas, que si Carlisle n'avait pas été un vampire, il n'aurait rien entendu.

Alors, je me levai.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, chose que je fis sans discuter.

Nous arrivâmes au salon.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir, donc je pris place dans un fauteuil, face à la porte d'entrée, docilement. Je devais vraiment être mal au point pour obéir aussi facilement.

Ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, avant d'être délaissée par eux, se trouvèrent en face de moi deux secondes après que je me sois assise.

Il y avait Edward (aïe!), Alice qui lui tenait la main (encore aïe)et Rosalie sur les genoux d'Emmett sur un canapé. Carlisle se tenait debout avec Esmé à côté de lui dans un fauteuil.

_Attends! Il en manque un! Mais où est Jasper?_

- Désolée de vous demander ça mais, Jasper n'est plus avec vous?

- Il est juste parti à la chasse. Me répondit Carlisle posément.

- Et il arrivera dans 30 secondes, 29...28...27...

- OK! J'ai compris Alice. La coupai-je, un peu sèchement.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Trente secondes à peine après, je vis la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Jasper.

Quand il me vit, il me lança un regard surpris, puis tourna la tête vers sa famille.

Il dut comprendre qu'il y avait une réunion de « famille » car il vint s'asseoir près de Carlisle et Esmé, c'est-à-dire loin d'Edward et Alice.

_Le pauvre. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Devoir les voir ensemble sans arrêt doit lui faire mal. Déjà pour moi qui est là depuis moins d'une heure, ça me brise le cœur de les voir comme ça. Et j'en veux à Edward de m'avoir remplacée!_

Il perçut ma colère et ma pitié puisque je sentis une vague de calme m'envelopper.

_Fichu empathe!_

Je me détendis grâce à son don et évitai de penser à Edward et Alice, ainsi qu'à la douleur qu'il devait avoir quand il se trouve face à eux.

Carlisle prit la parole, rompant ainsi le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Bella. Peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu es arrivée là sans qu'Alice n'ait de vision?

- Je crois que je vous doit bien ça, Carlisle, Esmé. Alors, j'ai atterri dans ta chambre, m'adressai-je à Edward, grâce à mon pouvoir pour échapper à un groupe de vampires.

- Comment ça « échapper »? m'interrompit ce dernier.

- Et bien, ils m'ont attaquée par surprise au moment que je chassais. Ils étaient huit. Je suis parvenue à en tuer quelques uns mais les autres ont réussi à me mordre, d'où mes blessures. Dis-je la fin en regardant Carlisle. Pour ne plus être blessée, j'ai activé mon bouclier et, avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'ai visualisé ta chambre. Et voilà! Vous m'avez vue apparaître! Finis-je légèrement en posant mes yeux sur Alice et Edward. Alice, tu ne pouvais pas me voir arriver puisque ma décision a été prise au dernier moment en tant que dernier recours.

En relatant tout ceci, je me sentis petit à petit fatiguée, faible, honteuse et perdue.

- Bella, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu ressens beaucoup trop de sentiments, c'en est douloureux.

- Oh...Désolée, Jasper. Dis-je encore plus honteuse, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur. Je vais vous laisser! Fis-je en me levant péniblement à cause de ma fatigue dû à l'utilisation de trois de mes pouvoirs en moins de 24 heures.

- Non. Reste. Tu es la bienvenue. Ça s'était Esmé, comme toujours bienveillante.

- En plus, il faut que tu te reposes. Renchérit l'empathe de la famille. Je te rappelle que je sens ta fatigue.

- C'est vrai. Acquiesçai-je, que ce soit pour ma fatigue ou le fait qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions. Bon, alors je veux bien me reposer. Mais où? Ajoutai-je.

- Tu peux prendre ma chambre! Dit-il précipitamment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Edward. _Mais pour qui se prend-t-il pour le fusiller du regard! A ce que je sache, il m'a rayée de sa vie donc en quoi ça le dérange que je dorme dans la chambre de son frère? Pensai-je très énervée. _Jasper réprima une grimace de douleur. _Mince! Il va falloir que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions tant qu'il sera à proximité._

- Désolée. M'excusai-je, ce qui fit tourner tout les regards sur moi, étonnés. Bon, je te suis alors. Continuai-je posément.

Je me levai du fauteuil et le suivis. Je sentais bien que les autres, surtout Edward et Alice, voulaient me poser d'autres questions. Mais ils attendraient, et peut-être même que je ne leur répondrais pas à toutes.

Arrivés devant sa chambre, il m'ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer la première.

- Whaou! fut tout ce que je pus dire face à cette magnifique et grande chambre. Elle était très spacieuse, au point qu'il y avait un lit King Size avec une couette bleu turquoise et rayée en blanc. Le lit était recouvert de coussins blancs et de tout les tons de bleu. Près de la porte-fenêtre, qui menait à un balcon, se trouvait toute la panoplie du parfait sportif, des poids au vélo d'appartement. _Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait besoin. Ce doit être pour les apparences. _Face à la porte-fenêtre, se trouvait un immense dressing aux portes ouvertes, ce qui me permit de voir qu'il était soigneusement rangé.

- Voilà ma chambre. Désolé du bazar. Me dit-il, sans prendre en compte ce que je venais d'exprimer avec mon « Whaou! ».

- Si t'appelles ceci du bazar, moi je parlerais plutôt d'une merveille. Le contredis-je, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis ma transformation.

- Tu trouves? Me demanda-t-il, pas du tout convaincu.

- Bien sûr! Et puis tu dois le sentir que je suis sincère!

Il hocha la tête.

- Bon, alors là c'est mon lit, me dit-il en le désignant. _Non! Sans blague! J'avais pas remarqué!_ Tu peux t'allonger dessus. Je vais te laisser.

- Merci, Jasper.

Mais il était déjà hors de la pièce et la porte était fermée. Si je me souvenais bien, chaque pièce était insonorisée, donc il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendue, mais avec son don il avait dû ressentir ma gratitude.

Je m'allongeai sur son lit après avoir pris soin d'enlever mon jogging et maillot souillés par mon sang et la boue.

Je fermai les yeux en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer en une journée, en commençant par l'attaque surprise, puis le combat avec les huit vampires, et enfin mon arrivée chez les Cullen et leur accueil.

Qui étaient ces vampires et que me voulaient-ils?. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute sur leur intention: ma mort, ou devrais-je dire: ma destruction. Mais pourquoi? Là était la question.

**Fin chapitre 1**

**Voilà ma troisième fiction. J'espère que ce début vous a plu. **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bises!**

**PS: bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours demain (vendredi 2 Septembre).**


	2. interrogatoire improvisé

**Chapitre 2 **

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée allongée, les yeux clos, sur le lit de Jasper, mais maintenant il faisait nuit. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux.

_Même si je ne peux plus dormir, ça me fait toujours du bien de fermer les yeux. Ça me permet de me ressourcer et de faire le tri dans mes pensées._

Je me levai et allai sur le balcon.

De là, je pouvais voir le reflet du ruisseau grâce à la luminosité de la lune, puis en arrière plan, l'immense forêt qui devait sûrement être abondante en animaux. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche, enfin plutôt le venin à la bouche. Ma gorge commençait à me brûler. Il fallait vraiment que je chasse si je voulais recouvrer totalement mes forces.

Je pouvais très bien sauter du balcon pour rejoindre directement la forêt, mais je me devais de prévenir les Cullen que je m'absentais.

_Pourquoi je me sens obliger de les tenir au courant? Va savoir! Au moins pour ne pas faire paniquer Esmé qui a été aux petits soins avec moi en moins d'une heure._

Décidée, je retournai dans la chambre et fermai derrière moi la porte-fenêtre.

J'ouvris la porte pour chercher Esmé, mais je ne pus pas dépasser le seuil de la porte puisque Jasper était sur mon passage, me bloquant ainsi la sortie.

Mes yeux arrivaient au niveau de son cou ,donc je relevai la tête pour voir son visage. Mes yeux furent happés dans les siens, noirs. _De soif? De désir?_

Je n'osais plus bouger, ou du moins je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Cette façon d'être face à face, bizarrement, ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Lui non plus apparemment. Pour des humains, nous devions ressembler à des statues.

C'est dans cette position que nous trouva Alice, surexcitée.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certaine que ça a un lien avec une de ses visions et la position dans laquelle elle nous trouve._

- Bella! Tu devrais t'habiller avant de partir chasser! Me conseilla-t-elle de sa voix cristalline, ce qui nous sortit de notre immobilité.

-C'est une très bonne idée, Alice! Ironisai-je sèchement. Mais tu oublies qu'ici je ne suis plus chez moi et que je n'ai pas de vêtements m'appartenant à ce que je sache! M'énervai-je de plus en plus. _Après tout, Alice m'a bien prise Edward et laissé tomber Jasper!_

- S'il te plaît. Ne m'en veux pas. On te croyait morte donc...plaida-t-elle.

- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Intervint Esmé.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Marmonnai-je. Je pars chasser. Renseignai-je Esmé.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller dans cette tenue. Me conseilla-t-elle en me désignant de la tête aux pieds avec ses mains.

Je baissai mes yeux sur moi.

- Mince! M'écriai-je. En effet, je ne portais que mes sous-vêtements. Si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais rougi de gêne.

- Je te l'avais bien dit! Intervint celle que je considérait autrefois comme ma meilleure amie.

- Mais...Bon ,j'y vais. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mes vêtements tâchés que j'avais déposés au pied du lit, au sol.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça! S'indigna la fana du shopping et de la mode en voyant ce que je m'apprêtais à mettre.

- Je n'ai rien d'autres à mettre. Je retournerais bien chez moi mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour me téléporter. Dis-je sèchement.

- Ma chérie, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le veux. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Fit Esmé de l'encadrement de la porte laissée ouverte.

- Je sais, Esmé. M'adoucis-je car ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de la blesser.

- Tiens, prends ça. Ça devrais t'aller. m'ordonna Alice en me tendant un jean noir et un T-Shirt marron.

- Merci. Soufflai-je, en les prenant à contre cœur. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour me laisser me changer en paix.

Une fois habillée convenablement, je décidai de rejoindre la forêt en sautant du balcon. Après tout, ils savaient maintenant que j'allais chasser. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas les croiser à nouveau. J'avais besoin de chasser avant de prendre la décision de rester ou de partir.

Je sautai donc par dessus la rambarde du balcon. J'atterris lourdement au sol, m'obligeant à faire une roulade pour atténuer la chute. Évidemment, j'étais encore trop faible pour me permettre ce genre de saut, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Mais bon, vu les circonstances, c'était préférable que de recroiser les Cullen. Ils auraient sûrement voulu m'accompagner alors que ce que je voulais c'était d'être toute seule.

Je me relevai agilement et marchai jusqu'au bord du point d'eau avant de prendre mon élan pour atteindre l'autre rive.

Je chassai quelques cerfs avant de me percher sur une branche.

Je pesai le pour et le contre.

Ainsi pour le « pour », ça donnait: rester pour l'instinct maternel d'Esmé et paternel de Carlisle, et pour la bonne humeur constante d'Emmett, ce qui changerait de la solitude à laquelle j'avais affaire jusqu'à maintenant dans ma maison au Canada.

Quant au « contre »: je n'avais pas envie de voir 24h/24 Alice et Edward collés l'un à l'autre.

En fait, malgré le fait que Rosalie ne m'aimait pas et qu'Edward soit avec Alice maintenant, j'avais quand même plus de raisons de rester que de partir.

_Bon bah, maintenant, je peux descendre de mon perchoir et retourner à la villa!...Non, je vais profiter de mon moment de tranquillité car à mon avis ils attendent que je revienne de ma chasse pour me poser les questions qu'ils n'ont pas pu me poser plus tôt dans l'après-midi. _

Ainsi, une heure après avoir pris ma décision, je descendais de mon arbre, prête à les affronter, surtout Rosalie et le couple que je maudissais.

Quand j'arrivai au bord du ruisseau, la villa était toute éclairée.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de prendre mon élan pour atteindre le jardin.

Jasper était assis sur les marches du perron. Je m'assis sur sa marche.

- Ça va mieux? Me demanda-t-il, sans tourner la tête vers moi.

- Oui. répondis-je simplement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? M'enquis-je.

- Rien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, ou m'isoler si tu préfères...Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Tu as eu de bonnes prises? Fit-il en pivotant sa tête vers moi.

- Ouais, si l'on veut. Il y a quand même plus de choix au Canada.

- Au canada?

_Merde! J'ai gaffé! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?_

- Tu n'as pas à regretter de me l'avoir dit, tu sais. Dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. _Mais c'est pas lui le télépathe!_

- Ouais...C'est d'où je viens. Lui appris-je.

Après cette information, nous ne parlâmes plus, nous contentant de regarder le ciel et ses étoiles pour ma part, mais de son côté je ne savais pas ce qu'il regardait.

Peu à peu, les étoiles cédèrent leur place au lever du soleil.

Le ciel était toutefois chargé de nuages, mais je pouvais voir le soleil monter progressivement au fil des minutes. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nous faire briller, grâce aux gros nuages.

Depuis que j'étais vampire, je pouvais voir chaque chose dans les moindres détails. Au début, ça m'avait impressionnée, mais au fil du temps, je m'y suis habituée.

- A quoi penses-tu? Me sortit une voix derrière mon dos de ma contemplation du ciel.

Je me retournai:

- Edward. Le saluai-je. Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, maintenant. Lui répondis-je sèchement. Tu n'as plus à le savoir. Après tout, tu m'as bien remplacée et vite oubliée!

- Bella, je...

- Non! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes incessantes excuses! Assume une fois dans ta vie tes actes! Le coupai-je. J'ai refait ma vie, je t'ai oublié. Mentis-je, baissant d'un ton.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Rétorqua-t-il.

_Évidemment! Jasper a dû le lui dire par pensées! Fichus empathe et télépathe!_

- Calme-toi, Bella. Intervint Jasper.

- T'as raison. Me tournai-je vers lui tout en me levant. J'imagine que vous avez des questions à me poser. Dis-je en fixant Edward dans les yeux en lui transmettant un message par pensées: « J'aurais à te parler ensuite. OK? » Sur le coup, il fut surpris puisque mes lèvres n'avaient pas bougé et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées en temps normal. Puis, il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Bien, je vais au salon. Ajoutai-je.

Je me posai sur un fauteuil en attendant que tout le monde me rejoigne au salon pour en savoir plus sur moi. Après tout, hier je n'étais pas en état de leur répondre et j'étais consciente que leur cerveau était en ébullition.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'une minute après m'être installée confortablement dans un fauteuil, tout les Cullen prenaient place en face de moi dans canapés et fauteuils.

- Tu as à nous parler? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué que hier vous n'aviez pas pu me poser vos questions.

Ils hochèrent tous leur tête.

- Étant donné que j'ai décidé de rester pendant un temps indéterminé, avec l'encouragement d'Esmé. Ajoutai-je en tournant ma tête dans sa direction pour avoir la confirmation. Ensuite, je repris: Donc, voilà, nous allons cohabiter ensemble et pour cela je veux être la plus franche avec vous. Vous me posez vos questions un part un, je réponds au fur et à mesure. Allez-y.

- Très bien. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Demanda Rosalie, sèchement.

- Je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai été transformée, je suis venue dans la chambre d'Edward à plusieurs reprises car c'était le seul lieu qui me raccrochait à lui. Je crois qu'au plus profond de mon être, j'attendais que vous me sentiez, que vous réalisiez que je vous cherchais et que j'avais besoin de vous. Du moins, au début, c'était la raison. Après, je me suis faite une raison: vous m'aviez oubliée. Expliquai-je.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Avoua Edward. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Sais-tu qui t'a transformée? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Non. J'étais seule quand je me suis « réveillée ». Je ne précisai pas où je me trouvais à ce moment.

- T'es-tu nourris de sang humain? Fit Jasper.

- Non.

- Où as-tu vécu pendant toutes ces années? S'empressa de demander Esmé.

- Je...J'hésitai à le leur dire. Mais bon, Jasper le savait et j'imaginais qu'Edward aussi puisqu'il avait dû y lire dans ses pensées. Au Canada. Soufflai-je en restant vague.

- Es-tu dotée de pouvoirs?

- Oui. Je peux voyager d'un lieu à un autre, mais il faut que je connaisse dans les détails ma destination. C'est pourquoi j'ai atterri dans sa chambre. Dis-je sans regarder vers Edward. J'ai un bouclier physique, celui que je me suis servi pour me protéger le temps de me téléporter ici, mais il est aussi moral.

- Ça expliquerait le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas entendre tes pensées.

- Je peux l'entendre parler dans mes pensées. Intervint ce dernier. _Ferme-là! Ne dis pas ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas longtemps! Pitié, non! Priai-je en mon for intérieur. _

- Comment ça? S'intéressa le patriarche.

- Tout à l'heure, elle m'a fait passer un message mentalement.

- C'est pour ça que tu as hoché la tête? s'informa Jasper.

- Oui. Acquiesça Edward.

- J'avoue, je peux parler mentalement mais à une seule personne à la fois.

- Tu as déjà essayé avec plusieurs personnes en même temps?

- Non, Carlisle.

- En as-tu d'autres?

- Euh..hésitai-je. Oui. Je...euh, je peux brûler vifs les vampires. révélai-je en fixant Edward qui se replia légèrement sur lui, comprenant la menace que je représentais. Vous avez d'autres questions?

- Non. Soufflèrent-ils en chœur.

- OK. Je vous laisse. Dis-je en jetant un regard éloquent à Edward avant d'aller dans les bois.

Il arriva en même temps que moi à notre point de rendez-vous: l'arbre où je m'étais perchée après ma chasse.

Je pivotai vivement sur moi-même pour lui faire face.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Commençai-je.

- A propos? M'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir recherchée? Pourquoi Alice?

- Alice a eu une vision concernant ta mort. Quand elle l'a eut, il était déjà trop tard.

- Comment ça « trop tard »? A ce que je sache, je ne...

- Oui, je sais. Me coupa-t-il. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît.

Je hochai la tête.

- Bien. Alors, nous avons essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas. Nous avons donc appelé chez ta mère. Elle a décroché, elle paraissait sous le choc. Nous avons appris que tu avait eu un accident de voiture. Les secours ont trouvé ta voiture encastrée dans un arbre mais pas ton corps. C'était ce que nous avions craint quand Alice avait relaté sa vision: toi percutant un arbre, la voiture dans l'arbre, des traces de sang qui mènent dans la forêt mais pas de corps. Vu que les secours ne t'ont pas retrouvée, nous en avions déduis que tu avais succombé à tes blessures. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas tenté de te retrouver. Alice a arrêté de surveiller ton avenir te croyant morte. Voilà pourquoi nous ne savions pas que tu étais devenue un vampire.

- OK, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es avec Alice. Comment Jasper peut-il rester vivre avec vous à la villa?

- Nous nous sommes rapprochés suite à ta supposée mort. Petit à petit, elle s'est éloignée de lui. Nous sommes tombés amoureux quelques années plus tard. Ça va faire onze ans.

- Neuf ans après ma « mort »? En fait, tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment pour me remplacer aussi rapidement. Dis-je, blessée, baissant la tête.

- Je t'aimais! Assura-t-il en remontant mon visage vers lui avec deux doigts sous mon menton.

- Et Jasper dans tout ça! m'écriai-je, m'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Il ne l'a pas retenue. Il est parti quelque temps pour s'éloigner de notre bonheur, étant donné qu'il le ressentait trop intensément.

- J'en ai eu un aperçu dès la première seconde où je suis arrivée! Fis-je remarquer. Je les revoyais, Alice à moitié nue dans ses bras et lui la caressant tendrement.

- Lui non plus n'a pas compris comment je pouvais t'oublier aussi facilement, malgré que ça était dur au début de te croire morte. M'avoua-t-il, yeux dans les yeux.

- Je te crois. Soupirai-je. Dans ses yeux, j'avais pu voir la sincérité de ses mots.

- Alors, amis? Proposa-t-il.

- Ouais. Je le pris dans mes bras brièvement, puis reculai de trois pas. J'imagine que je dois parler à Alice maintenant?

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. Elle s'en veut déjà assez. Me recommanda-t-il.

- Justement. Il faut que je m'excuse d'avoir été dur avec elle hier soir. Bon! J'y vais de ce pas! Le laissai-je en plan.

J'arrivais au niveau du ruisseau quand je vis apparaître Alice. _Évidemment! J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle verrait ma décision de lui parler!_

- Tu es toute excusée, Bella! Me sauta-t-elle dans les bras, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais humaine, temps révolu.

Je la serrai dans mes bras en murmurant, sincèrement:

- Vraiment désolée d'avoir été sèche avec toi hier. C'est juste que ça m'a blessée de vous voir ensemble alors que je pensais que peut-être Edward et moi c'était encore possible. Mais je vois que j'arrive trop tard. Souris-je. J'ai beaucoup changé en vingt ans d'existence, seule. Ça te dit du shopping aujourd'hui? Proposai-je en m'écartant d'elle.

- Oh oui! Je vais chercher Rose! Va te changer et attends-nous dans le garage! L'entendis-je me l'ordonner alors qu'elle était déjà à la recherche de Rosalie.

Avec mon ouïe vampirique, je pouvais l'entendre d'ici dire à Rosalie de venir faire du shopping avec nous, alors qu'elle était occupée avec Emmett. Je me dirigeai donc vers la villa pour me changer.

_Sacrée Alice! Elle a pas changé! Toujours ce petit lutin monté sur ressort!_

**Fin chapitre 2**


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapitre 3 **

Je voulais bien me changer mais Alice avait oublié que je n'avais pas d'autres vêtements que ceux que je portais en cet instant.

J'allai quand même dans la villa en passant par le salon.

- Bella. Tiens, Alice m'a ordonné de te donner ça. M'interpella Esmé.

Je me tournai vers elle, pris ce qu'elle me tendait et la remerciai.

- Où puis-je me changer par contre? Me renseignai-je.

- Tu peux aller dans ma chambre. Carlisle travaille donc pas de problème. Me sourit-elle, comprenant que je ne voulais pas me changer devant qui que ce soit.

- Merci.

J'allai donc dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé, puis enfilai le legging noir et le long pull gris sans col qui me couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse qu'Alice avait prévus pour moi. J'enroulai l'écharpe noire qui servirait d'accessoire pour berner les humains. Dans l'État de Washington, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait ni beau ni chaud donc nous devions faire semblant d'avoir froid, malgré que nous ne pouvions plus ressentir le froid mordant typique de cet état.

J'arrivais seulement au niveau du garage quand les filles me rejoignirent. Alice sautait dans tout les sens tellement elle était super excitée de faire du shopping avec moi, que l'on était obligé d'emmener de force quand j'étais la fragile humaine d'Edward.

- En voiture, les filles! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'assit en face du volant dans sa Porsche jaune et Rosalie prit place à côté. Je m'installai donc à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le trajet fut rapide comme nous roulions au dessus des limites de vitesse autorisées.

Arrivées au centre commercial de Seattle, Alice nous entraîna dans les magasins de lingeries. Malgré que j'aimais suivre la mode maintenant, les lingeries fines et moi faisions toujours deux. Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais rouge tomate sur tout le visage et le cou, c'est pour dire à quel point je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce genre de magasins. De plus, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de choisir de la dentelle, ou je ne sais autres frivolités, pour nos sous-vêtements puisque nous étions les seules à savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous nos vêtements.

Quand je leur dis ce que j'en pensais, elles parurent offusquées. Ainsi, elles me tirèrent dans une cabine d'essayage en m'apportant toutes sortes de sous-vêtements: shorty, slips, soutien gorge, et de tout types de matières, du coton à la dentelle.

Elles me forcèrent à tout essayer et à leur montrer les résultats.

Tout m'allait « à la perfection » selon leurs mots donc je dus tout prendre, cadeau d'Alice. Je m'opposai mais elle avait déjà réglé les achats.

Nous sortîmes du magasin, Alice et Rose deux sacs à la main, et moi quatre, pour vous dire qu'elles avaient fait des folies me concernant contrairement pour elles.

Ensuite, nous allâmes faire tout les autres magasins mis à notre disposition dans le centre commercial.

Nous finîmes dans un institut de beauté où nous choisîmes de faire une séance de massage.

Elle durait plus d'une heure trente donc nous en profitâmes pour parler.

- Je ne te détestais pas quand tu étais humaine. C'était ce que tu étais et ce que tu voulais devenir qui me dérangeaient. Ce que malencontreusement tu es maintenant. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais restée humaine et aurais eu beaucoup d'enfants. J'imagine que ça a dû être difficile pour toi d'être transformée par un vampire que tu ne connais même pas et de vivre seule pendant tout ce temps. Rompit le silence Rosalie, tout bas.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me touchait beaucoup. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à l'entendre me parler de cette façon, comme si elle était gênée de s'intéresser de mon cas. Je décidai de la rassurer:

- En fait, la solitude ne me gêne pas. Rappelle-toi, quand j'étais humaine, je n'aimais pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Bon, pour passer inaperçue ce n'est plus possible à cause de ma beauté vampirique qui fascine les humains. Mais je me trouve toujours banale à vos côtés. Confessai-je.

- Bella! Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas laissé indifférent Jasper hier! Intervint Alice en se redressant sur ses coudes, interrompant la masseuse.

- Alice! Me révoltai-je. C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi!

- Alice a raison. Intervint Rosalie. Je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers quand il descendait « pour sortir » à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il avait les yeux noircis, de désir je suppose.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai trouvé pensif sur les marches du perron. Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Tu vois, on a raison! Dirent-elles en cœur, m'ayant entendu à cause de l'ouïe fine que nous, les vampires, possédons.

- Pfou...Vous ne m'avez pas manquée. Dis-je, espiègle.

- Nous aussi on t'aime. Rentrèrent-elles dans mon jeu.

Je souris.

Nous atteignîmes la villa au coucher du soleil.

Rosalie n'était plus distante avec moi.

Le trajet retour s'était passé dans une atmosphère détendue. Nous avions toutes les trois chantées à tue-tête tout au long du trajet. Nous nous étions tues instinctivement au début du chemin de terre menant à la villa pour ne pas que les garçons nous entendent. Ils seraient bien capables de se moquer de nous.

Nous sortîmes les sacs contenant tout nos achats du coffre.

Les filles montèrent leur sacs dans leur chambres.

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas où les poser puisque je n'avais pas de chambre attribuée.

Sentant ma gêne, Jasper intervint:

- Tu peux les déposer dans ma chambre, si tu veux.

- T'es sûr?

- Oui, oui, va. Insista-t-il.

- OK. Merci.

Je montai donc mes affaires dans la chambre de Jasper.

Quand j'étais humaine, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, mais là, en deux jours, j'y étais entrée trois fois: une fois pour me reposer, une autre fois pour me changer avant d'aller chasser, et maintenant.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit les filles pendant le massage. Peut-être qu'elles avaient vu juste. Jasper avait peut-être des sentiments forts pour moi.

Je me remémorai aussi la posture dans laquelle Alice nous avez trouvés hier, face à face, nos yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre. J'avais été à l'aise, malgré que je ne portais que mes sous-vêtements.

Enfin passons!

Je descendais les escaliers maintenant que j'avais déposé mes emplettes au pied de son lit.

Je traversai le salon sans faire attention aux personnes qui y étaient.

- Bella! M'appela une voix que je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais au moment que je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir, quelqu'un m'en empêcha en agrippant mon poignet droit qui était à deux doigts de tourner la poignée.

- Quoi? Criai-je.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous?

- Non, Jasper. J'ai besoin d'être seule. M'adoucis-je.

Il s'effaça alors pour me laisser sortir.

Je courus jusqu'au bord du ruisseau et m'assis sur un rocher qui le bordait.

Je fixai pendant un long moment les reflets de la lune sur l'eau qui me berçait avec ses mélodieux clapotis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je relevai les yeux pour observer la faune de la forêt qui se trouvait en face de mon emplacement, sur l'autre rive. Avec ma vue aiguisée de vampire, je pouvais détecter des ours, des cerfs, des biches, des petits écureuils grimpant aux arbres et des oiseaux qui chantaient en sourdine comme s'ils se sentaient menacés par ma présence à peu de distance de leur perchoir. Je voyais toutes ces espèces animales alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour la plupart.

J'entendais aussi les battements de leur cœur. Leur sang, en ce moment, ne m'attirait pas, car je n'avais pas soif. Je me contentais de profiter du paysage qui m'entourait et que j'avais connu en tant qu'humaine quand je venais chez les Cullen.

Je ne vous cache pas que je regardais surtout Edward à l'époque. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est du passé!

Pendant que le soleil se levait derrière le brouillard et les gros nuages chargés de pluie, je me remémorai la journée passée avec les filles.

Si j'avais bien compris, Rosalie ne m'avait jamais détestée. En réalité, elle m'avait rejetée car je lui lançais à la figure la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue avoir. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit « non » quand je leur avais demandé s'ils voulaient de moi en tant que vampire.

_C'est bizarre, mais je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier. _

_Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas la raison de son refus dans sa famille. M'avait-elle déjà expliqué le pourquoi? _

_De plus,, je ne me rappelle pas de mon accident de voiture, ni de mes parents. _

_Je ne me souviens que ce qui a un lien avec les Cullen. _

_J'ai des trous de mémoire. Je sais que j'étais humaine quand je sortais avec Edward. Mais c'est tout ce que je me rappelle de cette période de ma vie. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Carlisle. Il pourrait me dire si c'est normal._

Alors je me levai, décidée.

Carlisle était dans son bureau, selon Esmé.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez!

- Carlisle. Le saluai-je.

- Bella. Que me vaut ta visite à mon bureau?

- J'aurais une question a te poser.

- Assis-toi d'abord.

Je m'assis sur dans un fauteuil, face à lui. J'inspirai pour prendre de l'assurance.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. M'encouragea-t-il.

- Je... Euh,je me demandais si c'était normal de ne pas me souvenir tout ce que j'ai vécu avant ma transformation. Lâchai-je, gênée.

- C'est tout à fait normal de ne pas se souvenir de tout.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me souviens pas du tout de mes parents, des amis que j'ai pu avoir, où j'habitais. Tout ça. Expliquai-je.

Carlisle resta un moment pensif avant de me répondre:

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de « problème ». imita-t-il les guillemets. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots qui pourraient décrire cette situation. Dans la famille, nous nous rappelons tous de nos parents, d'où l'on vient, dans quel contexte nous avons été transformé. Exceptée Alice.

- Alice?

- Oui. Elle non plus ne se rappelle pas de sa vie d'humaine. Elle a appris, après ta confrontation avec James qui t'avait parlé d'elle, que ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, à cause des visions qu'elle avait déjà à l'époque, et qu'elle avait une sœur.

- Je me rappelle de James mais pas qu'Alice ait fait des recherches sur sa vie antérieure, suite à ce qu'il m'a dit sur elle. Je n'ai pas retenu qu'il m'ait parlée d'Alice. C'est bizarre. Je me revoie bien haleter de souffrance à cause de mon tibias fracturé par James, puis l'arrivée d'Edward et la vôtre. Baissai-je la tête, honteuse de ne pas m'en souvenir.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais explique-moi, comment ce fait-il que tu te souviennes de nous alors?

- C'est...C'est quand j'ai bu le sang de ma première victime, un cerf. J'ai eu des sortes de flashs vous concernant tous. Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec vous tous est dans ma mémoire, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au moment où tu m'as appris qu'Alice avait fait des recherches sur son passé. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais un peu aidée suite à ce que m'avait dit James.

- D'accord. Veux-tu que je te montre la maison où résidait ton père et où tu as résidé à partir de tes 17 ans?

- Oui, merci Carlisle.

Nous sortîmes de son bureau à vitesse humaine, et nous allâmes dans sa Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées.

Nous n'avions croisé personne dans la villa. Peut-être étaient-ils partis chasser?

Peu de temps après, nous étions garés devant une petite maison blanche qui semblait à l'abandon.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle pour avoir des explications.

- C'est ici que tu as vécu quand tu es venue à Forks, après avoir quitté Phœnix, lieu de résidence de ta mère, Renée.

- Pourquoi est-elle dans cette état? Personne ne s'en occupe? Demandai-je, abasourdie.

- Ton père, Charlie Swan et Shérif de Forks, a quitté cette maison pour vivre chez Sue Clearwater, à la Push. _Mon père s'appelait donc Charlie. _Cette maison regorgeait trop de souvenirs pour lui donc ça lui était pénible d'y rester vivre. Avant que l'on ne parte, pour sauver les apparences, chacun notre tour nous nous occupions de la maison. Pour Edward, c'était un lieu sacré, où tout dans cette maison le ramenait à toi. Depuis que nous sommes partis, car les humains se posaient des questions à notre sujet, personne n'a dû s'en occuper.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes revenus?

- Six mois.

- Mais c'est pas un peu risqué par rapport aux soupçons que peuvent avoir les gens?

- Je travaille à l'hôpital de Seattle et les autres ne se montrent pas. Personne ne sait que nous sommes revenus.

- Ah, d'accord. Alors heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de voisins dans le coin. J'imagine que je peux m'en approcher?

- Tu peux. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

- Non, ça devrait allez, merci.

Je sortis de l'habitacle et me dirigeai vers la maison.

Elle sentait la moisissure, l'humidité et la rouille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dû être aérée et nettoyée.

Toutes les ouvertures étaient condamnées par des planches en bois. Je décidai de passer par derrière. J'arrachai les planches qui bloquaient une ouverture, puis entrai pour voir l'intérieur.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce de taille moyenne, au rez-de-chaussée. Ça devait être le salon car il restait le mobilier recouvert de draps blancs. Je les soulevai et remis à leur place après avoir vu ce qui se cachait dessous. Ainsi, il y avait un canapé, une table basse en bois et un grand meuble. Rien de m'était familier et pourtant je savais que ça aurait dû être le cas si je n'avais pas ces blancs dans ma mémoire.

Je passai à la pièce suivante, plus petite. Il devait s'agir de la cuisine car la cuisinière était toujours là. C'était la seule chose qui restait dans cette pièce.

Je gravis ensuite les escaliers qui grinçaient sous mes pieds, malgré le poids de plume que possèdent tout les vampires.

J'atteignis un minuscule couloir où donnaient trois portes.

Je poussai celle de gauche. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie déchirée et d'un jaune délavé . Une forme sous un drap blanc ressemblait à un lit et occupait la majorité de la pièce.

J'ouvris la porte d'à côté, qui se trouvait en face des escaliers. Les murs étaient carrelés et le mobilier se composait d'un lavabo et d'une baignoire. C'était donc une salle de bain.

Si ma réflexion était juste, je devrais tomber sur une seconde chambre derrière la porte droite du couloir en arrivant des escaliers.

Je poussai la dernière porte donnant sur le couloir. C'était une chambre aux murs bleus, donc celle de mon père. L'autre étant ainsi la mienne.

Je décidai d'y retourner.

Je soulevai le drap recouvrant mon ancien lit.

Le couvre-lit était d'un joli violet non abîmé par les années passées.

Je m'assis délicatement dessus, de peur que les lattes cèdent sous mon poids, aussi légère que je puisse être.

Une fois sûre qu'il ne craquerait pas sous mon poids, je m'allongeai.

Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant ce que j'avais vécu ici avec Edward, étant les seuls souvenirs que j'avais de ce lieu.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il devait faire nuit puisque plus aucune clarté passée dans les fentes des planches.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je là?_

Je me levai et sortis de la maison par l'ouverture que j'avais faite dans le salon en enlevant une planche en bois.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée: il faisait bel et bine nuit.

Je me dirigeai pour rejoindre Carlisle dans sa voiture.

Mais quand j'arrivai à l'endroit où elle était censée être, personne.

_Il a dû partir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, malgré qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages. A moins que quelqu'un soit passé par là à un moment donné?_

_Bon, bah il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer à pied._

C'était pas un problème puisqu'étant vampire je ne pouvais pas être épuisée par une longue marche ou course.

J'allai donc dans les bois pour ne pas me faire remarquer puisque je risquerais de tomber sur des gens qui me connaissaient. Ils risqueraient de prendre peur en croyant voir un fantôme, une revenante comme j'étais censée être morte.

**Fin chapitre 3**


	4. Course folle

**Merci à _doudounord_ pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, tu peux pas savoir comme c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui suit cette fiction et laisse une review à chaque chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mise dans leur favorites et/oualerts.**

**Bonne lecture à tous! (on se retrouve en-bas)**

**Chapitre 4 **

J'arrivai à la villa deux-trois heures après avoir laissé derrière moi la maison où j'avais passé mes 17 et 18 ans avec mon père, que je ne me rappelais même pas à quoi il ressemblait.

- Hey! Tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre!

- Emmett. Laisse-là tranquille. Le gronda Esmé.

- Je t'ai manqué? Ça fait plaisir. Répliquai-je, un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

- Hey! Mais c'est ma réplique celle-là!

- Allez, viens-là gros nounours! Continuai-je à le taquiner en ouvrant grand mes bras.

- T'aurais jamais dû. M'avertit Edward qui arrivait dans le salon.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Emmett se lançait sur moi.

Je rigolai en m'enfuyant car il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je perdrais à coup sûr contre lui lors d'un combat, sauf si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs. Mais évidemment, ce serait de la triche.

J'avais un avantage contre lui. Je courais plus vite et j'avais un peu d'avance donc ça m'aidait à le garder à distance. Il me faisait trop rire car, vu qu'il avait du mal à m'attraper, il jurait comme un charretier.

- Alors grizzli! T'arrive pas à m'attraper? Lançai-je en continuant ma course, sans me retourner. Nous étions dans les bois maintenant.

Il émit un rugissement en réponse et je le sentis derrière moi à deux doigts de m'attraper. _Quoi? Non, impossible! Ça ne peut pas être lui!_ Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, on me retint par l'écharpe que j'avais gardée, n'ayant pas du tout pris le temps de me changer depuis la sortie avec les filles.

- Hey! M'écriai-je en même temps qu'on me faisait pivoter sur moi-même. Je finis en face d'Edward. _Évidement! C'est le plus rapide des Cullen, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours. _C'est de la triche!

- J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser aussi un peu. Me sourit-il, moqueur.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Marmonnai-je. Bon, très bien. Deux contre une, hein?

- Ouep! acquiesça-t-il.

- OK !

Sans prévenir, j'activai mon bouclier physique et le positionnai de manière à ce qu'il enveloppe mes vêtements, à mes risques et périls, mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'attraper. Ainsi, je lui glissai des doigts et m'éloignai de lui et d'Emmett qui nous avait rejoint au cours de notre petit échange.

Je courais très vite pour un vampire mais Edward arriva une fois de plus à me rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, mon bouclier était toujours activé donc il ne réussit pas à me tenir dans ses bras.

La fois d'après, il se jeta sur moi pour que je finisse au sol, sous son poids.

Évidemment, le bouclier ne permettait pas d'atténuer les chocs. Il me permettait juste de ne pas me faire blesser par des coups ou me faire démembrer.

Ainsi, je tombai au sol, avec Edward sur mon dos et Emmett planté devant moi, m'empêchant tout les deux de partir.

- Alors? C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, sœurette? Me charria Emmett.

Je le regardai, surprise qu'il me surnomme « sœurette ». Quelques secondes après, la surprise passée, je me débattis pour me libérer mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de choix si je voulais gagner à leur jeu. Je fermai les yeux et me visualisai la chambre de Jasper. Deux secondes plus tard, j'atterrissais à plat ventre sur son lit. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il soit torse nu dans son dressing. _Oups! _Désolée. Soufflai-je en détournant le regard de cette vue.

- Qu'est-ce que... Tu viens de te téléporter, n'est-ce pas? Affirma-t-il en me faisant face.

- Oui. Acquiesçai-je, malgré que ce soit une question rhétorique. A peine j'eus fini de parler, je clignai des yeux, voyant d'un coup tout flou ce qui m'entourait. Je désactivai mon bouclier physique avant que je ne perde toutes mes forces.

- Bella? Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

J'eus juste le temps de dire: « Je... »Avant de sombrer.

Jasper's POV:

- Bella? Bella! Criai-je en me projetant à ses côtés.

Elle venait de perdre connaissance sur mon lit, allongée sur le ventre, le visage plein de terre et ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés étalés autour d'elle.

Je la mis sur le dos pour mieux l'examiner. Aucunes blessures apparentes. Mais elle avait papillonné ses yeux juste après mon affirmation sur le fait qu'elle s'était téléportée.

_Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle. Il sera plus apte à nous dire ce qui lui arrive._

Je sortis mon portable de la poche avant de mon jean et composai son numéro.

- Allô?

- Carlisle, c'est Jasper. Soufflai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème à la maison?

- Oui. Bella. Elle vient de perdre connaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est arrivée dans ma chambre en se téléportant, puis elle a cligné des yeux.

- D'accord. J'arrive immédiatement. Je suis là dans deux minutes. Me rassura-t-il.

- OK.

Je raccrochai et reportai mon attention sur Bella.

Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, l'air endormi. Si on ne savait pas qu'elle était vampire, on pourrait croire qu'elle dort.

Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Un ange tombé du ciel.

Le moteur de la Mercedes se fit entendre.

Carlisle arrivait dans ma chambre moins de deux minutes après mon appel, comme prévu.

Edward's POV:

Bella venait de s'éclipser. Étant sur elle, je tombai allongé dans la terre humide de la forêt.

Je me relevai et regardai Emmett.

- Tu penses comme moi? Me demanda-t-il. « Elle a utilisé deux de ses pouvoirs? ». Ajouta-t-il en pensées.

- Oui. Et pas des moindres, je trouve.

- Tu trouves? Rien que ça? Ironisa-t-il. Hey mec! Deux pouvoirs en même temps doit être épuisant, non?

- T'as raison. Tu as une idée où elle pourrait être allée?

- Ta chambre? Proposa Em'.

- Allons voir. Mais elle se douterait qu'on la cherche immédiatement là-bas donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle y soit. J'opte plutôt pour qu'on la cherche dans les pièces de la villa qu'elle peut connaître très bien au point de pouvoir s'y trouver.

- C'est parti! S'exclama mon frère en se précipitant sans perdre de temps en direction de la villa.

Je le dépassai en peu de temps et arrivai avant lui à la villa.

Je montai dans ma chambre en premier lieu.

Elle n'y était pas.

Au moment que je refermais la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis la voiture de la Mercedes de Carlisle se garer devant la maison.

_Il rentre déjà du travail? Je pensais qu'il devait rester toute la nuit à Seattle? C'était ça qui l'avait obligé à laisser Bella rentrer à pied au lieu de l'attendre. Il avait été bipé. Il avait appelé sur le fixe pour nous prévenir que Bella était dans l'ancienne demeure du Shérif pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète, à coup sûr. _

« Est-ce que c'est grave? J'espère que non. C'est comme une fille pour Esmé. Et même pour moi. »

_De qui parle-t-il? Ce pourrait-il que...? Bella!_

- Carlisle! Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella? Paniquai-je. _Malgré que je ne sois plus avec elle, je me dois de la protéger. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur maintenant. _

En lisant ses pensées, je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, trop soucieux de l'état de Bella.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la chambre de... _Jasper?_ _Que fait-elle dans sa chambre?_

Je me figeai sur le pas de la porte, face à ce que je voyais. Bella, inconsciente, sur le lit de Jasper.

Je m'intéressai aux pensées de mon frère pour tenter de savoir ce que j'avais loupé.

« Bella. Pitié Carlisle, dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave. Que vais-je devenir sans elle? Pourquoi je pense ça? C'est ma sœur bon sang! Ou peut-être pas. Serait-ce possible que je...? Oh non, Bella! Ne me laisse pas tomber! »

Visiblement, il était amoureux de Bella. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir car j'avais été plusieurs fois à sa place quand j'étais avec elle, humaine.

Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule gauche pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur celle que je considérais dorénavant comme ma sœur.

J'avais eu le temps de percevoir sa tristesse et même de la détresse dans ses yeux.

Je posai mon regard sur Bella, toujours inconsciente. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Son visage était boueux, trace de notre petit jeu, ou « combat » pourrait-on le nommer aussi.

- Carlisle? Que lui arrive-t-il?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me répondre, Emmett déboula dans la pièce et se jeta sur elle:

- Bella! Putain! Que lui avons-nous fait?

- Quoi? Demanda Carlisle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Nous avons joué avec elle. Le jeu consistait à ce que nous la rattrapions. Pour nous échapper, elle a utilisé son bouclier. Ainsi, elle nous glissait des mains, jusqu'au moment où je lui ai sauté dessus pour la clouer au sol. Em' planté devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas nous échapper sauf...

- En se téléportant. Me coupa Jasper.

- Je vois. Ça a dû trop l'épuiser, d'où son état en ce moment. En conclut Carlisle.

- T'es sûr? S'enquit Em'.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons.

- Nous devrions la laisser un moment tranquille.

- Je reste. Lâcha Jasper, d'un ton qui disait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- Très bien. Acquiesça notre père.

Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre et descendîmes au salon.

Nous vîmes arriver en courant les filles dans le salon, anxieuses. Alice monta directement à l'étage. _Évidemment! Elle a dû avoir une vision concernant Bella!_

Bella's POV:

J'entendais peu à peu des voix près de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se disait mais je ressentais un peu... d'angoisse? _Pourquoi de l'angoisse?_ Mais de l'optimisme aussi. _Comment je sais que c'est de l'optimisme que j'entends dans leur voix? Tout simplement parce que...Je ne sais pas en réalité. C'est basé sur mon intuition, voilà tout!_

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je réussis enfin à comprendre les paroles:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bientôt se réveiller.

- Je sais. Je sens qu'elle est interrogatrice, perdue. Elle ne sait peut-être même pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je vous laisse. Fit la première voix, une voix féminine. _Alice? Sûrement._

Je la sentis sortir de la pièce.

Ainsi, je me tenais en compagnie d'une seule personne, si je me fiais à mon odorat de vampire.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, chose que je ne réussis à faire qu'au bout de la troisième tentative.

- Bella?

- Hum...opinai-je.

- Comment te sens-tu? Me demanda Jasper.

Après avoir regardé autour de moi et compris que je me trouvais dans sa chambre, je dis:

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- Euh... non. Je devrais?

- J'imagine, oui. Tu t'es téléportée de la forêt à ici, si j'ai bien compris.

- Téléportée? Tu es sûr? Car je ne m'en rappelle pas. Baissai-je la tête, honteuse de ne pas m'en souvenir.

Il m'envoya une vague de calme et d'assurance:

- Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre les autres au salon.

- Oui.

Il me tendit une main que je pris pour m'aider à me lever.

En deux secondes, j'étais entourée de toute la famille Cullen dans le salon. Ils avaient l'air rassuré de me voir debout, devant eux.

- Carlisle, que m'est-il arrivé? Demandai-je, tandis que je prenais place dans un canapé entre Alice et Esmé qui me serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras.

- Te rappelles-tu comment tu as atterri dans la chambre de Jasper?

- Euh,...non. Répondis-je après longue réflexion. Jasper m'a juste dit que je me suis téléportée de la forêt à sa chambre. Mais je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé avant. Pensai-je à voix haute.

- Emmett et moi t'avons poursuivie dans l'intention de t'attraper. C'était un jeu pour tester tes limites face à nous. Expliqua Edward.

- Quelles limites? Demandai-je.

- Savoir si tu pouvais nous échapper, te battre, ce genre de choses. Me répondit-il.

Poussée par mon instinct, je me levai, m'approchai de lui et touchai son poignet.

Je sursautai.

Je venais de recevoir comme une décharge en le touchant. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Des images apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Je me voyais courir en rigolant, puis rattrapée et pivotée, me trouvant ainsi face à Edward, souriant à pleines dents. Ensuite, je me concentrais et tout de suite après, Edward n'avait plus de prises sur mes épaules. Je reprenais donc ma course. Elle prenait fin: moi au sol, Edward assis à califourchon sur mon dos et Emmett planté devant moi. Je fermais mes yeux et une ou deux secondes plus tard, je me trouvais sur un lit.

Je repris conscience avec l'image de moi perdant connaissance. Drôle de coïncidence!

- Bella? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je...C'est bizarre... Je ne comprends pas. Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Vous me dîtes si je me trompe. Commençai-je en les regardant un par un avant de me planter devant la télé où tous étaient en face de cette dernière.

Ils hochèrent tous leur tête.

- Très bien. Alors, je me suis vue courir en riant. Puis Edward m'a retenue par les épaules mais je lui ai glissé des doigts après concentration. Puis, Emmett et Edward ont réussi à me contrôler. Mon seul échappatoire étant de m'éclipser, je l'ai fait et j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Jasper où je perds connaissance peu de temps après. Énonçai-je, sans préciser comment je savais tout cela. Alors?

- C'est exactement ça. Approuva Edward.

- Tu vois! T'as retrouvé la mémoire! S'enthousiasma Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Bella?

- Rien.

- Si, je le perçois par tes sentiments.

- Têtu! lançai-je à Jasper. Bon, très bien. Cédai-je, sans pour autant le leur dire.

- Tu nous caches quelque chose. Je te connais trop bien pour m'en rendre compte. Remarqua Edward.

Je soupirai:

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Mais si! Tu viens à l'instant de le montrer! Contra Emmett.

- Je veux dire. C'est...en touchant Edward que...

- Tu as vu le passé. Conclut Alice.

- Possible. Dis-je en m'asseyant au sol, en tailleur.

- C'est bel et bien ce qui vient de se produire quand tu as touché Edward. Tu as même sursautai à son contact. Intervint Carlisle.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de...pouvoir.

- Il ne se manifeste que maintenant. Il est possible que, pendant plusieurs décennies, un vampire n'ait pas de don puis d'un coup qu'il en possède un. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est courant mais c'est possible. La preuve aujourd'hui.

- Ma chérie. Nous sommes là pour te soutenir. Me dit Esmé en s'agenouillant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laissai bercer dans ses bras. Ça m'aidait à calmer mes doutes et mes peurs concernant ce nouveau pouvoir. De plus, je me sentais moins seule depuis que je les avais rejoins. Ça changeait de ma vie monotone du Canada.

- J'aurais d'autres questions à te poser Bella, mais je crois qu'une partie de chasse te ferait du bien. Tu as besoin de te nourrir pour reprendre des forces.

- Oui, Carlisle. Dis-je en me libérant de l'étreinte d'Esmé. Qui veux venir avec moi? Proposai-je.

- Moi! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur, même Rosalie. Je sentais qu'on allait devenir très proches toutes les deux. Nous étions parties sur de mauvaises bases à cause de mon état d'humaine de l'époque. Certes, lors de la journée entre filles, nous avions eu une conversation à ce propos, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'accompagne chasser aujourd'hui.

- En route alors. Fis-je en me précipitant en dehors de la villa.

**Fin chapitre 4**

**Je tiens à rappeler à vous, lecteurs, que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » pour nous, auteurs. **

**Depuis deux chapitres, je ne reçois qu'une review par chapitre et de la même personne. **

**Je voudrais comprendre ce qui ne vous plaît pas dans cette fiction pour pouvoir améliorer les chapitres suivants. **

**Dîtes-moi aussi ce qui vous plaît. Par exemple, si vous aimez quand j'écris de différents points de vue, quel personnage vous aimez le plus dans cette fic, etc.**

**Vous pouvez aussi me faire des propositions pour les chapitres suivants.**

**Ou que sais-je encore...**

**Je tiens à rappeler que les « anonymes » peuvent laisser une review. Et aussi que je réponds à chaque review (pour les anonymes, la réponse sera au chapitre suivant). Celles (et ceux maybe) qui ont lus « Nouvelle vie », ma première fiction, et qui m'ont laissé une review savent que je tiens toujours parole.**

**Bon voilà, j'ai fini de rabâcher ce que tout auteur laisse à la fin d'un chapitre (« laissez une review »). Je sais que c'est saoulant de lire ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez pour pouvoir évoluer et faire des arrangements aux chapitres qui sont prêts et qui n'attendent plus que leur date de publication.**

**Bises et à la prochaine.**


	5. rencontre impromptue

**Chapitre 5 **

_**Laura: Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir. Par contre, je suis désolée mais je ne connais pas la fiction dont tu ne te rappelles pas le titre.**_

**Si des personnes lisent ce passage, pour Laura: est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait le titre d'une fiction qui porte sur une Bella petite qui se fait battre par son père et qui se lie d'amitié avec Rosalie qui fait un stage à l'école de Bella. Merci de me donner le titre si vous savez le titre de cette fiction. Je le transmettrais au début d'un chapitre quand j'aurais reçu une réponse.**

**Voilà, comme ça Laura tu pourras le savoir dans l'un de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et peut-être à tous, même si j'en doute)!**

Nous revînmes à la villa après notre chasse en famille.

Nous nous étions séparés en groupe de deux. Jasper avec moi, puis par couple: Rose/Emmett, Carlisle/Esmé et Edward/Alice. Carlisle avait voulu venir avec moi mais je lui avais assuré que je ne craignais plus rien puisque, en ayant eu les yeux fermés pendant un bon bout de temps, j'avais récupéré assez de forces pour ne pas m'évanouir à nouveau.

Le nombre de mes victimes était important: plus de quatre cerfs et un ours.

_Je serais tranquille pendant une bonne semaine si je n'utilise pas beaucoup mes pouvoirs._

Jasper s'était éloigné de moi le temps de se nourrir de deux cerfs, à ce qu'il m'avait dit en me rejoignant.

C'est bizarre mais j'avais ressenti comme un vide, un manque, au moment qu'il s'était éloigné.

- A quoi penses-tu? Me sortit de mes pensées une voix masculine.

Je relevai la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur.

- Tu sais que ça c'est la question phare d'Edward? Souris-je.

- Oui. Alors? Persista Jasper.

- Alors quoi? Demandai-je innocemment, même si je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Tu pensais à quoi?

- Ah...A rien! Pourquoi?

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal. Dit-il en se postant devant moi, m'empêchant de continuer à avancer. Je sens tes sentiments, rappelle-toi. C'est si embarrassant pour toi de m'en parler?

Il paraissait si triste, alors je répondis:

- Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Suppliai-je.

Je me voyais mal lui dire que je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais un vide quand il était loin de moi.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de te confier: je suis là?

- Oui, merci.

Il me laissa passer.

Je montai dans sa chambre pour me changer.

Arrivée dans la pièce, je me mis à la recherche des sacs que je pensais avoir mis au pied du lit. Mais ils n'y étaient plus.

Je les trouvai dans son dressing.

_Bizarre. Je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de les ranger. C'est peut-être Alice! Je l'espère car ce serait gênant si c'est Jasper._

J'enfilai à vitesse vampirique un jean bleu clair et un T-shirt rose pastel. Pas besoin de pull puisque je ne comptais pas aller dans un lieu peuplé d'humains et puis nous, les vampires, ne ressentons pas le froid.

Je descendis ensuite dans le salon et pris place dans un des deux canapés. Je repliai mes jambes contre mon ventre, croisai mes bras sur mes genoux et calai ma tête dans le creux de mes bras croisés. C'était ma position préférée pour me relaxer et faire le tri dans mes idées.

J'étais consciente des autres dans la villa mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient.

_Je me sens bien dans cette famille. Esmé et Carlisle, je les aime comme si c'était mes vrais parents. En même temps, je ne me rappelle pas de mes parents biologiques donc j'ai besoin de repères. Ouais! Carlisle et Esmé sont mes parents adoptifs! _Je souris à cette pensée.

_J'adore Emmett! Un vrai gamin! Toujours à faire l'andouille en racontant des blagues douteuses! _Je ris en me remémorant celles qui me revenaient à l'esprit qui datent de quand j'étais humaine. Certes, c'était flou dans mon esprit mais je rigolai quand même.

_Ah...Que ça fait du bien de rire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas rigolé._

_Alice et Rosalie sont des filles chouettes. J'ai la chance de les connaître. Même si Alice est avec Edward maintenant. Ça ne me fait plus rien de les voir ensemble. Quant à Rosalie...Ouais! On va dire qu'on a fait la paix. Je me sens plus à l'aise en sa présence._

_Par contre, quels sont les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Jasper?...Je le considère comme un grand frère... Je suis à l'aise avec lui mais, quand il part, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Il y a un grand vide. C'est quoi ça? De...l'amour? Je...Oh mon Dieu! Non! C'est pas possible! Comment je vais faire? Il ne m'aime pas, c'est certain. Le pire c'est qu'il peut percevoir mes sentiments. Comment je vais faire pour les lui cacher? Mes boucliers ne me servent à rien contre son pouvoir. Oh mama mia! Comment vais-je faire?_

Je réfléchis à cela pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Peut-être durant quelques secondes? Des minutes? Des heures? Peut-être même des jours?

En attendant, quand je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait, toute la famille me regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? On dirait des statues! Souris-je pour tenter de les défiger en leur faisant comprendre que j'allais bien.

- Ça va toi? S'enquit Rosalie, gentiment. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Ça fait plus de dix heures que tu es dans cette position.

- Oh...Je réfléchissais juste. Mais, Jasper , tu ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'allais bien?

- Je ne ressentais plus tes sentiments. Me répondit-il.

Ça me rassurait de savoir qu'il n'ait pas pu percevoir mes doutes et mon amour.

- Ça te rassure?

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point!

- Si. Rappelle-toi. Me sourit-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dis-je, honteuse d'y avoir oublié. C'est bon! Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, non?

- Ça te dit une partie de baseball? M'invita Emmett.

- Il va y avoir des orages. Expliqua Alice.

- Je ne sais pas y jouer. Avouai-je, piteuse.

- C'est pas grave. On t'apprendra. Me rassura Edward.

- OK.

Je montai me changer, sous les conseils d'Alice qui m'avait indiquée quoi mettre.

Ainsi, quand je descendis les escaliers pour les rejoindre, je portais un collant opaque noir dessous une courte jupe blanche et des chaussettes blanches et noires me recouvrant les mollets. Pour ce qui était du haut, il était composé d'un sous-pull blanc et d'une parka noire sans manches.

- Tiens Bella! fit Alice en me tendant une casquette des deux couleurs de mes vêtements.

- Merci, Alice.

Je pris la casquette et la mis correctement sur ma tête.

- Pourquoi tu bugges, frérot? S'écria Emmett.

Je me tournai pour savoir à qui il venait de parler.

- Bah oui Jasper, pourquoi tu restes figé comme ça? Renchérit Alice.

Jasper me fixait ou plutôt me dévorait des yeux. Sa bouche entrouverte. Il serait humain, il serait en train de baver.

- Euh...Désolé. Dit-il en déviant son regard. Et si on y allait?

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça! Change de conversation! Fit Emmett.

- J'suis prête! On peut y aller! Intervins-je pour sortir Jasper du pétrin. Il me lança un regard que je ne sus décrypter.

Je ne pris pas le temps de me poser des questions. Je suivis Edward qui courait plus rapidement que moi certes, mais les autres étaient trop lents pour moi et je voulais aller vite.

Ainsi, nous arrivâmes les premiers dans une grande prairie.

_Elle m'est familière._

- Edward?

- Oui?

- Suis-je déjà venue ici?

- A plusieurs reprises.

- Quand?

- La première fois, pour une partie de baseball. Commença-t-il d'un sourire qui se fana rapidement. Mais qui a mal fini.

- Comment ça « mal fini »? Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que je soufflai: James.

- Oui: James. Ensuite, ça a été pour les entraînements pour savoir se battre contre les nouveau-nés de Victoria.

- Victoria. Tu l'as tuée. Murmurai-je.

- Oui. Confirma-t-il.

- Hey! Si vous voyez vos têtes! On se croirait à un enterrement! S'écria Emmett.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui rétorquer quelque chose. Je me contentai de m'éloigner un peu d'Edward et de baisser la tête pour leur cacher mon trouble concernant cette prairie. Beaucoup de choses s'y étaient produites, par ma faute de surcroît.

- OK! Alors Bella tu te mets avec nous? Me proposa Emmett, ne remarquant pas mon trouble.

- Euh, vous êtes sûrs?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas! Me rassura-t-il.

- Tu n'as jamais joué? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Non.

- Tu nous avez arbitrés avec Esmé la première fois. M'informa Jasper.

- Ça vous dérangerez que je le fasse plutôt que de jouer?

- On va t'apprendre. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras arbitrer. Offrit Jasper.

- Bon, d'accord. Acceptai-je.

Carlisle avait déjà installé les bases.

Alice était prête à lancer la balle.

Il ne manquait plus que Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et moi nous placions pour pouvoir commencer la partie.

Comme par hasard, j'étais la première à m'occuper du renvoi de la balle!

Je ne savais même pas frapper avec une batte!

J'avais fait quelques essais, mais sans grand succès. Le mieux que j'avais réussi à faire avait été de renvoyer la balle jusqu'à Alice.

_Donc, en gros, mon équipe va perdre par ma faute, il n'y a pas de doutes!_

- Je vais t'aider. Fit Jasper en se postant dans mon dos et en posant ses mains sur les miennes. Il les déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient correctement placées sur la batte. Il me donna quelques astuces pour frapper à temps et fortement la balle. Vas-y, Alice!

Elle attendit un moment avant de lancer la balle sur nous.

Au moment qu'il fallut, Jasper exerça une pression sur mes mains et nous frappâmes la balle avec la batte. Elle percuta la batte au même moment qu'il tonnait.

La balle alla dans la forêt.

Jasper me lâcha tandis qu'Edward se précipitait à sa poursuite.

Je compris qu'il fallait que je coure.

Je m'empressai donc de faire le tour complet du terrain de jeu délimité.

J'atteignis la ligne d'arrivée juste au moment où Edward sortait de la lisière des bois.

Je venais de faire gagner des points à mon équipe!

- Whaou, sœurette!

- Bravo, Bella! Me félicita Rosalie.

- Bien joué! Me dit Jasper en me tapant dans la main.

Nous continuâmes à jouer jusqu'à la fin de l'orage.

Il faisait nuit maintenant.

- On a gagné, sœurette! S'exclama Emmett en me soulevant du sol dans ses gros bras.

- Oui, Emmett. Souris-je tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

Au moment qu'il me déposait au sol, je sentis une odeur nauséabonde.

- Pouah! C'est quoi cette odeur? Fis-je, écœurée.

- Les loups. Murmura Emmett.

- Quoi? Ici?

Je n'eus le temps de recevoir de réponses puisque ces derniers étaient maintenant en face de nous, à la limite de la forêt.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux hurla à la mort en me regardant. Je commençais vraiment à flipper car je sentais les Cullen sur leurs gardes et tout les regards étaient maintenant posés sur moi.

- Qu...Quoi? Bégayai-je, incompréhensive face à ce qui se passait sous mes yeux.

Le loup qui venait de hurler retourna dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme à la peau mate sortait des bois.

- Bella? C'est bien toi? Fit-il.

- Euh...Oui. Pourquoi? Je vous connais?

- Que t'ont-ils fait? Rugit-il en fusillant du regard la famille Cullen.

- Ce n'est pas nous. Répondit Edward à ma place.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait alors je portai mon regard à tour de rôle sur Edward et l'inconnu.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui êtes-vous? Insistai-je.

- Jacob. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi? Ton meilleur ami? Répondit l'inconnu.

- Euh...Non, désolée. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Le tutoyai-je maintenant que je connaissais son nom.

- Comment ça, tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Trembla-t-il de tout son corps.

_Pourquoi il tremble comme ça? Pourquoi tout le monde se tend d'un coup?_

- Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'humaine. Expliquai-je. Je ne sais pas qui m'a transformée. Je n'ai jamais vu le vampire qui l'a fait.

- Bella. Arrête de lui parler. M'ordonna Edward.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce que tu peux lui dire risque de l'énerver et il risque de reprendre sa forme animale. Me répondit-il.

- OK. acquiesçai-je.

- Ainsi tu es une sangsue toi aussi! Me cracha Jacob.

- Oui. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire?

- Bella, calme-toi. Tenta Jasper, tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme. Je le fusillai du regard. Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je fus rapidement calmée.

Je soupirai.

- Non. Elle est végétarienne. Dit Edward.

Je le regardai, interrogative. Ses yeux fixaient ceux du loup noir.

- OK. Je veux bien répondre à vos questions mais à une condition. Intervins-je, soulée par cet échange muet.

- Ils ne veulent pas reprendre leur forme humaine face à huit vampires. Transmit Edward.

- Pfou...tête de mule, hein? Soupirai-je.

Il me sourit en réponse.

- OK, j'ai compris! Alors, ça fait vingt ans que je suis vampire. Ça doit faire moins d'une semaine que je suis à Forks. Je me nourris d'animaux. Jamais je n'ai bu de sang humain, si ça peut vous rassurer. Voilà! Je crois avoir tout dit!

- Ils sont rassurés que tu ne sois pas une sanguinaire vampire.

- Bon, on peut savoir ce qu'ils font là? Dis-moi pas que c'est pour moi.

- Si. Ton odeur les intriguait. Elle leur était familière alors ils voulaient savoir à qui elle appartenait.

- Bah maintenant vous savez que c'est la mienne. Au revoir! Fis-je en m'éloignant de la prairie lentement.

Je pensais que ma famille me suivrait, mais je me trompais. C'était sans compter Jacob qui devait beaucoup m'aimer puisqu'il se transforma et sauta sur ceux que je considérais comme ma famille à présent.

Instinctivement, j'activai mon bouclier physique et tentai de l'étendre sur toute ma famille. Je ne l'avais jamais fait donc je fus surprise de voir le loup rebondir contre ma bulle protectrice et percuter un gros arbre qui se trouvait dans sa trajectoire.

Les loups grognèrent, sûrement énervés que leur camarade ait été repoussé par une de nos défenses. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que j'en était à l'origine.

- STOP ! Criai-je en me plantant devant ma famille, face à nos adversaires. Jacob! Si je compte beaucoup pour toi, pourquoi t'en prends-tu à ma famille? Hein?

- Je..Euh...

- Alors? T'as perdu ta langue? Continuai-je à crier, tellement j'étais en colère qu'il s'en soit pris à la seule famille qui me restait. Pourquoi veux-tu détruire les gens qui me sont chers? M'approchai-je de lui, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, moi! Me rétorqua-t-il.

- Et moi: non. Je n'y peux rien. Les sentiments ne sont pas forcément...réciproques. Soufflai-je. Le dernier mot me faisant penser à ce que je ressentais pour Jasper, je l'avais murmuré. Tu peux comprendre ça?

- Oui, non. Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il.

- Je te conseille de me laisser tranquille ainsi que les Cullen. D'accord? Je...Si je viens à me rappeler de toi, je te contacterais. Je trouverais un moyen. Des grognements retentirent derrière mon dos, alors je pivotai sur moi-même. C'était Edward et Jasper. Calmez-vous! Leur intimai-je. Bon, on y va!

Je relâchai le bouclier, voyant que j'avais apaisé Jacob avec ma proposition.

Cette fois-ci, je me précipitai dans la forêt en direction de la villa.

Cependant, il fallait que je me nourrisse avant de rentrer puisque je venais d'utiliser un des pouvoirs qui m'épuisent rapidement. Surtout que je ne l'avais pas étendu que sur moi, donc je commençais à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Heureusement pour moi, une biche se tenait à quelques pas de moi. Elle ne m'avait pas entendue arriver. Alors je sautai sur elle et avalai son nectar rouge.

Je chassai pendant un long moment avant de regagner la maison.

**Fin chapitre 5**

**Alors, la partie de baseball vous a plu? **

**Et la rencontre avec la meute?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il-vous-plaît. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs.**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises.**


	6. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien

**Pour commencer, voilà la réponse concernant le titre que je demandais au chapitre dernier: la fiction s'appelle _Diamant brut_ et c'est une traduction faite par Saw-v1 (merci _crys063_ pour cette précision).**

**Place aux remerciements:**

_**trekker21: **_**J'espère que tu trouveras aussi « top » mes idées dans ce chapitre.^^ Concernant ta review pour le chapitre 4, je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter de faire des fautes mais si tu pouvais préciser lesquelles ça serait une meilleure chose. Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'utilise les différents points de vue, ça me rassure. Bisous.**

_**Meli: **_**Merci de m'avoir dit le titre. Et merci pour ta review, ça m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.**

_**Fearerased: **_**Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. Bises.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à atteindre 9 reviews pour un chapitre. Pour ma première fic, mon maximum est de 6 reviews. Donc vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir (« moi je sais, je le perçois grâce à mon don »). Enfin Jasper le sait lui, lol.**

**Bon voilà, j'ai fini pour les remerciements et mon délire.**

**Place à la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 **

Quand j'arrivai à la villa, le jour se levait.

Tous étaient dans le salon. Ils devaient m'attendre puisqu'ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils me virent apparaître.

- Bella! Te voilà enfin! S'écria Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je...Alice, tu n'as pas vu que je chassais? Me renseignai-je, toujours dans les bras de Jasper.

- Non.

- Pourtant j'ai enlevé mon bouclier. Affirmai-je.

- Peut-être que les loups n'étaient pas très loin de toi? Proposa-t-elle.

- Jasper? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demandai-je.

- Je peux te parler? Fit-il en se détachant de moi, sérieux.

- Oui? Répondis-je, mais ça ressemblait plus à une question.

- Seul à seule. Précisa-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je te suis. Dis-je, me demandant toujours de quoi il voulait me parler.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la famille avant de suivre Jasper jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je me posais tout un tas de questions, et paniquais par la même occasion. Une vague de calme me submergea et je fus calme en peu de temps.

Maintenant, nous étions dans sa chambre. Je décidai de prendre place sur son lit. Pour sa part, il se planta devant la porte-fenêtre.

_OK! Pourquoi veut-il me parler en tête à tête? Pourquoi ne s'assied-t-il pas à côté de moi?_

Je décidai de rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Tu voulais me parler? Fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire. _Je sais que c'est débile comme question, mais au moins il prête son attention sur moi et non plus sur la forêt environnante maintenant._

- Oui.

Je lui laissai le temps pour qu'il soit prêt à me dire ce qu'il me voulait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mais qui me parurent une éternité, il s'approcha de moi, s'accroupit en prenant mes mains dans sa main droite tandis que l'autre se posait à côté de moi.

Il les examina pendant un petit moment avant de plonger ses yeux mordorés dans les miens.

Il me sourit timidement avant de dire:

- Bella, je voulais qu'on se parle seul à seule car je veux te parler de ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi? Répétai-je.

Si j'avais encore un cœur, il battrait à tout rompre. J'avais l'espoir que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

- Au début, je te considérais comme ma petite sœur. Mais rapidement, mes sentiments pour toi se sont amplifiés. J'ai eu le déclic quand tu as perdu connaissance sur mon lit. Tu venais de te téléporter. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de me dire que tu avais pensé à venir te réfugier ici au lieu de la chambre d'Edward...Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il la dernière phrase.

- Moi aussi. soufflai-je face à tant de sincérité dans ses yeux.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'approcher lentement sa bouche de la mienne, craignant peut-être un refus de ma part qui ne viendrait pas. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact et entreprirent un calme ballet.

Je rompis le baiser, voulant lui révéler une chose.

- Jasper?

- Oui?

- Je veux que tu saches que je pensais à toi quand les vampires me mordaient. Et j'ai tout de suite remarqué ton absence quand nous nous sommes réunis dans le salon, après mon arrivée. Tu sais que je te maudissais de ressentir mes émotions? Souris-je.

- Je ressentais ton agacement. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Répondit-il en souriant lui aussi...Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait au cours de ses vingt dernières années? Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Euh...Tu sais, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je soupirai avant de commencer:

- Très bien. Alors, promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Je te le promets.

- Quand je me suis « réveillée », j'étais seule dans une forêt enneigée. J'étais recouverte de neige mais je ne sentais pas le froid. Tout de suite après, ma gorge m'a brûlée et un cerf est passé tout près de moi. Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Il hocha la tête. Je suis restée pendant un certain temps dans les bois pour ne pas succomber à l'appel du sang des humains. Je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière. Une fois que je me suis sentie prête à faire face au monde des humains, je suis sortie de mon refuge et me suis appropriée une maison laissée à l'abandon, en retrait de la population. Elle ressemble à la villa. Personne ne sait que j'y vis. Enfin toi maintenant. Je te la montrerais quand tu voudras.

- Quant tu te sentiras prête à y retourner.

- Maintenant, si tu veux. Proposai-je.

- D'accord.

- Ferme tes yeux alors. Lui ordonnai-je doucement.

Il m'obéit.

Je me concentrai en fermant les yeux pour mieux visualiser le salon de ma maison.

Deux secondes après, nous nous y trouvions.

Un canapé blanc, une table basse en bois clair et trois immenses étagères chargées de livres composaient la pièce.

- Bienvenue dans mon chez moi! Annonçai-je, souriante.

- C'est simple, à ton image. Dit-il en détaillant la pièce en tournant sur lui-même.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Je te suis.

Alors que nous pivotions pour aller à l'étage, des odeurs nous parvinrent. Je me figeai, tandis que Jasper plissait le nez.

Ces odeurs ne m'étaient pas inconnue.

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que je les avais senties pour la première fois, ce qui remontait à l'attaque surprise.

- Bella? Ça va?

- C'est eux.

- Qui ça?

- Ceux qui m'ont attaquée. C'est leur odeur.

- Il faut partir. Tu peux le faire?

- Oui! Oui! M'agaçai-je car je voulais y arriver mais j'étais beaucoup trop effrayée de savoir qu'ils avaient pénétré dans ma demeure et qu'ils n'étaient pas loin puisque je les entendais approcher. _Vite! Vite! Dépêche! _

- Bella. Jasper m'envoya une vague d'assurance et de calme. Détends-toi. Il effectua une pression sur ma main avant de la lâcher.

Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi donc je paniquai encore plus.

- Non! Ne me lâche pas! Sinon je risque de partir sans toi!

- Chut, chut, je suis là. Je ne te lâche pas alors. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il me reprit la main.

Ayant peur qu'ils ne nous attaquent alors que je me concentrais et que Jasper ne pourrait rien contre eux en me tenant la main, je décidai d'étendre mon bouclier physique sur nous deux.

Déjà je me sentais faiblir. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant de sombrer.

J'inspirai, fermai les yeux et visualisai sa chambre.

- Bella! Entendis-je avant de m'écrouler au sol. Je sentais une main sur mon front dégager mes cheveux et une autre passer devant mes yeux.

- Hum?

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Jasper? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je suis là. Nous sommes à la villa. As-tu ton bouclier physique toujours activé?

- Hum.

- Désactive-le sinon tu n'auras plus de forces.

Je le fis.

- Bella. Tu vas bien? Fit une autre voix masculine.

- Carlisle, elle a utilisé son bouclier tout en nous téléportant. Elle est consciente mais très fatiguée.

- Je comprends alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous approcher. Il faut qu'elle chasse pour reprendre des forces.

- Dans cette état, je ne crois pas.

- Je peux. Affirmai-je la voix un peu faible, les yeux fermés pour me reposer. Ça me permettait toujours de prendre assez de forces pour pouvoir chasser.

- Je t'accompagne. Fit Jasper d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection.

- Je vous attends dans mon bureau. Informa Carlisle avant de sortir de la chambre.

- D'accord. Acquiesçâmes-nous.

Nous descendîmes au salon puis sortîmes par la baie vitrée de la pièce pour aller dans les bois.

Nous chassâmes pendant un bon moment et je bus plus que nécessaire pour être sûre d'être tranquille pendant un long moment,. Même si je venais à utiliser mes pouvoirs les plus épuisants.

Ensuite, nous rejoignîmes Carlisle dans son bureau.

_Peut-être a-t-il trouvé une solution pour que je ne sois plus épuisée après m'être téléportée ou protégée avec mon bouclier? Ce serait bien car j'en ai marre d'être vulnérable après, et ça risque de m'être fatal un jour. Pourquoi ces vampires étaient chez moi? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait? Que me veulent-ils?_

- Bella. Rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tenta de me rassurer Jasper en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je m'en voudrais si l'un d'entre vous est blessé ou...pire. Baissai-je la tête.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promets. Releva-t-il mon visage avec deux doigts sous mon menton.

- A ton avis, que me veulent-ils? Demandai-je alors que nous étions arrivés à destination.

- Aucune idée. On demandera à Alice si elle voit quelque chose te concernant.

Il toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de s'effacer pour me laisser passer la première.

C'était la première fois que je pénétrais dans son bureau, d'après mes souvenirs.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir à haut dossier. Des étagères blindées de livres de toutes les grosseurs étaient disposées contre le mur derrière lui. Tout le mur à droite de lui était vitré, ce qui laissait entrer beaucoup de luminosité.

- Tu vas mieux, Bella? S'enquit-il en nous faisant signe de nous asseoir.

- Oui. La chasse m'a fait du bien. Répondis-je en prenant place dans un fauteuil en cuir face à lui, tandis que Jasper faisait de même.

- Je crois avoir trouvé une solution qui te permettrait d'être beaucoup moins vidée de ton énergie.

- Laquelle?

- Tu devrais suivre un entraînement intense.

- Mais je vais devoir chasser beaucoup plus et on risque de se faire remarquer si la faune disparaît trop sans que ça ne soit la période de la chasse! Protestai-je.

- J'y ai pensé. Il te faudra chasser dans divers parcs. Tu devras sortir de l'État.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Ça me permettra de connaître mes capacités et mes limites.

- Sais-tu te battre au corps à corps?

- Non. A chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de me défendre, ce qui a été très rare, j'utilisais mes pouvoirs. Surtout celui qui réduit en cendres mes ennemis.

- D'accord. Jasper, je te charge de l'entraîner au corps à corps.

- Euh..Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

- Tu es celui qui a le plus d'expériences. Tu es le plus apte à le lui apprendre.

- D'accord. Je le ferais. Céda Jasper.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison. Je ressens sa peur. C'est bizarre puisque je n'ai pas son pouvoir. Elle doit être très importante pour que je la perçoive. Je lui en parlerai quand nous serons seuls._

- Te sens-tu prête à faire un test maintenant? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui. Je pense.

Alors nous descendîmes au salon où tout le monde était déjà réuni. J'eus droit à un grand sourire de la part d'Alice et un clin d'œil d'Edward.

- Très bien. Alors le test consiste à ce que tu te téléportes dans la chambre d'Edward, puis que tu reviennes ici. Une fois que tu es arrivée là, tu repars mais cette fois dans celle de Jasper et tu reviens ici. Il faut que ton bouclier physique reste en place tout au long de cet exercice.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup. Avouai-je.

- Tu commences quand tu veux. Conclut-il sans prendre en compte ce que je venais de dire.

Je pris une grande inspiration, même si je n'en avais pas besoin mais ça me permettait de prendre un peu d'assurance.

- OK. C'est parti.

J'activai mon bouclier. Ensuite, je fermai les yeux pour visualiser la chambre d'Edward.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'y étais, mais pas seule. Edward se jetait sur moi, alors je fermai vite les yeux pour revenir au salon. Mais vu que j'ai été surprise, je paniquais, alors je ne réussis pas. Ainsi, Edward percuta ma protection et fut projeté contre le mur d'en face et atterrit sur son lit. Je profitai de la distance qu'il y avait entre nous pour me calmer et m'éclipser.

Arrivée au salon, je ne perdis pas de temps pour aller dans la chambre de Jasper.

Je commençais à faiblir donc il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Cette fois-ci, je me méfiai de qui je pourrais trouver dans la pièce. Alors j'ouvris rapidement mes yeux tout en prenant soin de garder activé mon bouclier. Mais déjà quelqu'un percutait ma bulle de protection et s'écrasait contre un mur. C'était Jasper. Je pris peur. Était-il blessé?

- Jasper! Ça va? M'écriai-je en me précipitant à son chevet. Il avait atterri durement sur le vélo d'appartement. Ce dernier était en piteux état.

En réponse, il prit de l'élan et finit sur mes épaules.

_Merde! J'ai plus le bouclier! Fichus sentiments!_

Il posa ses mains autour de mon coup comme s'il allait me décapiter.

Je déglutis difficilement.

A la place de m'arracher la tête, il m'embrassa le dessus de mes cheveux.

- Perdu. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je soupirai: *

- Tu as usé de ton don. C'est de la triche.

- Non. Je te le promets. C'est tes sentiments qui t'ont trahie.

- Pfou.

Sans prévenir, je replaçai mon bouclier.

Étant toujours sur moi, il fut propulsé au loin, ce qui me permit de me concentrer et d'arriver au salon.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je me sentis décoller du sol.

J'ouvris les yeux et là, stupeur. J'étais dans de gros bras qui devaient sans aucun doute appartenir à Emmett.

_Oh non! J'ai encore désactivé ma protection!_

Je me débattis pour tenter d'échapper à sa pression sur mon mince corps mais sans succès.

- OK Emmett, tu peux la relâcher maintenant. Intervint Carlisle.

- Désolé ma puce. M'enlaça Jasper.

- C'est pas grave. Désolée de t'avoir projeté contre le mur. M'excusai-je à mon tour.

- Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Me rassura-t-il.

- Comment te sens-tu, Bella? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Moins fatiguée que d'habitude. Mais à plusieurs reprises mon bouclier m'a échappé.

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être plus attentive. Me conseilla Edward. Tu as été surprise de me voir alors tu n'as pas réussi à te téléporter. Heureusement que tu avais encore ton bouclier activé.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec toi Jasper? Demanda Carlisle.

- Bella, tu devrais t'entraîner à changer de lieu sans savoir sur qui tu peux tomber et donc apprendre à rester toujours sur tes gardes. Avec moi, tu as perdu le contrôle de ta protection à cause de tes sentiments. Tu as eu peur pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

- J'avais peur que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Dis-je, penaude.

- Je suis un vampire! La seule manière que tu peux me blesser c'est de me mordre.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas savoir mes proches blessés ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autres.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Cependant, je ressentais un sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en moi en ce moment: le désir.

Je relevai les yeux vers Jasper pour voir que ses yeux avaient noircis. Il remarqua que je l'observais donc il me sourit.

Je me libérai de ses bras et lui fit signe de me suivre.

Pour moi, le test était terminé.

Je me dirigeai vers un rocher, près du ruisseau. Ce coin m'aiderait pour avoir assez de courage pour lui poser la question qui me taraudait depuis ce qu'il avait dit à Carlisle, avant le test.

Je sentais ses yeux interrogatifs sur moi, mais je n'osais pas les affronter. Je m'assis donc sur le rocher, les yeux fixés sur l'eau, évitant de le regarder pour ne pas oublier de quoi je voulais lui parler.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de me lancer, toujours regardant l'eau:

- Pourquoi es-tu réticent à m'entraîner pour les combats au corps à corps?

Il s'assit à côté de moi avant de répondre:

- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix alors je lui fis face pour vérifier mon hypothèse. En effet, il souriait. Il venait de reprendre la phrase que je lui avais dite peu de temps avant. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête contre son torse finement sculpté avant de dire:

- Je suis un vampire, je ne crains rien. C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a à peine cinq minutes?

- Tu as raison.

Le silence s'installa mais il n'était pas pesant.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau jour commence.

Je me décalai alors pour être en face de lui et voir sa réaction par rapport à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

- Jasper?

- Oui, Bella?

- Je me demandais si c'était normal de percevoir tes émotions.

- Comment ça? Tu veux dire que tu les as senties?

- Oui. Tu avais peur quand on était dans le bureau de Carlisle juste avant de descendre au salon. Et la deuxième fois, c'est avant de venir ici. Tes yeux étaient noircis et pour moi ils reflétaient ton désir que je percevais chez toi.

Il se tendit à la fin de mes propos.

Tu n'as pas à être gêner, rassure-toi. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre, surtout que je sais que ce n'est pas mon don d'être empathe. Dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith.

Ensuite, nous rentrâmes dans la villa, main dans la main.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le salon qu'une Alice terrifiée se plantait devant nous...

**Fin chapitre 6**

**Que se passe-t-il pour qu'Alice soit terrifiée?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos suppositions.**

**Bisous!**


	7. Il est temps de m'entraîner!

_**Trekker21: **_**Je suis rassurée par le fait que ma façon d'écrire te permet de lire sans problème ma fic qui a pour couple principal Jasper/Bella, alors que tu n'ai pas fan de ce couple. Merci dans ce cas de t'être laissée tenter par ma fic. A la prochaine. Gros bisous.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et dans leurs favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Précédemment:**

**_Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith._**

**_Ensuite, nous rentrâmes dans la villa, main dans la main._**

**_Nous eûmes à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le salon qu'une Alice terrifiée se plantait devant nous..._**

**Chapitre 7**

Plantée devant Jasper et moi, Alice avait ses yeux plongés dans les miens, comme si elle voulait faire passer un message à moi seule.

J'ouvris donc mon esprit en retirant mon bouclier mental.

Si Edward était dans les parages, il pourrait entendre mes pensées, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« Une vision, Alice? » M'enquis-je par pensées.

« Oui ». Me répondit-elle. « Ils savent où tu es. »

« Qui? » Paniquai-je.

- Oh non! Pas eux! Dis-je à voix haute, comprenant soudainement ce que représentait le « ils ».

Du coup, toute la famille m'encercla en une seconde, inquiète. Jasper resserra sa prise en passant un bras autour de ma taille et en me plaquant contre son torse. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me demander comment ils pouvaient savoir où je me réfugiais.

- Alice. Comment?

- L'odeur de Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles. Expliquez-nous. S'impatienta Carlisle.

- Je suis allée avec Jasper chez moi.

- Tu veux dire que ces vampires me connaissent?

- Du moins, à qui appartenait l'odeur qui n'était pas celle de Bella. Expliqua Alice à Jasper.

- Mais qui? Demanda Rosalie.

- Les Volturi t'ont-ils déjà rencontré? Me renseignai-je.

- Non, jamais. Assura Jasper.

- Est-ce que par pensées on peut sentir des odeurs?

- C'est possible. Répondit Edward.

- Avec tous tes pouvoirs, s'ils ont eu vent de ton existence, il se pourrait bien que ce soit eux qui soient derrière tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas les vampires que tu as vus. Ces vampires doivent être sous leur ordre. Déduisit Carlisle.

Edward approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Mais j'aurais eu une vision les concernant! Contesta Alice.

- Alors qui? Interrogeai-je.

- Gardons cette hypothèse. Nous verrons par la suite s'il peut s'agir de nomades. Conclut Jasper.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

Suite à cette conversation, je décidai de monter me changer car j'étais toujours dans ma tenue de base-ball. J'avais aussi besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude pour me relaxer après tous les événements surgis en six jours à peine. En vingt ans d'existence vampirique, je n'avais pas vécu tout ça.

Une fois douchée et changée dans la salle de bains de Jasper, je sortis par le balcon de sa chambre pour rejoindre, pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce qui était devenu mon lieu de relaxation.

Je m'installai confortablement sur mon rocher et me laissai bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. Je fis le point sur ce qu'Alice nous avait appris.

Si c'était les Volturi, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient connaissance de mes pouvoirs. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Comment pourraient-ils me connaître, tout simplement? Voilà la question qui me tracassait le plus.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Fit Jasper, en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le rocher.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je me contentai de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- As-tu rencontré des vampires au Canada? M'interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques heures de silence.

- Oui. Deux fois. Enfin trois, avec l'attaque qui m'a poussée à venir ici. Les deux premières fois, je les ai vus très rapidement. C'était des nomades donc ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre en peu de temps que j'avais plusieurs dons. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

- Est-ce que quelque chose t'a marqué?

- Bah non...Attends! Si. La deuxième fois. C'était deux hommes musclés, aux yeux rouges. L'un était petit avec des cheveux blonds coupés court, et l'autre était brun à forte carrure. Un peu comme Emmett en fait. Ils m'ont regardée comme si j'étais une bête de foire. C'est la remarque que je me suis faite sur le coup mais je n'y avais pas porté plus d'attention. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent avoir un lien avec les vampires qui sont à ma recherche et qui m'ont attaquée?

- Possible. Tout ce dont tu te rappelles peut nous être utile pour déterminer qui te traque.

- D'accord. Alors il faut que je te dise tout ce que j'ai remarqué au cours de l'attaque?

- Ce serait bien, ma puce.

- Il y avait huit vampires au début, mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser de trois par la voie du feu. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit important ce détail. Enfin bon, passons. Il en a donc resté cinq dont quatre nouveaux-nés. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis par rapport à leur stratégie d'attaque.

- Leur stratégie d'attaque? M'encouragea Jazz.

- Oui. Ils me sautaient dessus sans s'accroupir en position d'attaque. Ils m'attaquaient directement, sans tenter d'être stratégiques dans leurs attaques. Le seul vampire qui m'a paru le plus expérimenté, lui, assistait tranquillement au « spectacle ». Il a attendu que je sois au sol, assaillie de morsures plus douloureuses les unes des autres, pour venir à son tour me mordre mais dans le point le plus sensible de mon corps. C'est bien une preuve de maturité, non?

- Oui. Approuva-t-il. J'imagine qu'il t'a mordue dans le cou. A-t-il essayé de te décapiter?

- Non. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je trouve ça bizarre. Tu crois que ça peut prouver qu'il est sous les ordres de quelqu'un et que ses ordres sont de me ramener à son maître intacte?

- Je ne crois pas que ça puisse prouver quoique ce soit. Mais ce que tu avances est fort probable. Ça tient la route.

- Parle-moi des Volturis, s'il te plaît.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'eux?

- Euh...Edward était allé les voir pour se donner la mort, c'est ça?

- Oui. Mais tu ne te souviens pas de choses plus précises? Insista-t-il.

- Oh non! M'écriai-je d'effroi.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Démétri et...Félix?..Oui, c'est bien ça. Il faut que je voie tout de suite Edward! Déclarai-je en me levant brusquement.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Non, c'est bon. Mais tu peux rapporter ce que je viens de te dire aux autres? Je n'ai pas le cœur à me répéter.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Merci.

Puis je courus jusqu'à la villa. Je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps Edward puisqu'il jouait au piano dans le salon. Je m'approchai de lui doucement car je ne voulais pas le couper dans son moment d'inspiration.

Cependant, il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte de ma présence dans son dos.

- Je dois te parler. Soufflai-je.

- Je t'écoute.

- Euh...Je tournai la tête pour me rendre compte que toute la famille était dans le salon donc: Je préfèrerais en tête à tête.

- D'accord, je te suis.

Je nous emmenai dans les bois, à plusieurs kilomètres de la villa pour être sûre que personne ne peut entendre ce que j'allais dire.

Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol. Il en fit de même.

- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. M'encouragea-t-il.

- Démétri et Félix. Décris-les moi, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi?

- Fais-le. Insistai-je doucement.

- OK. Alors, le premier est très grand, à forte carrure et brun. Le deuxième est blond et plus petit. Évidemment, leurs yeux sont rouges.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? Le poussai-je à préciser sa question.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir?

- Pour cela, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres. Fis-je en courant déjà dans la direction de la villa. Il me rattrapa en peu de temps, étant plus rapide que moi.

_Bon bah au moins je suis fixée! Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tenté quelque chose contre moi? Je ne comprends pas._

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentrai dans la pièce où tous étaient regroupés.

Sans perdre de temps, je leur fis comprendre que j'avais quelque chose à leur dire donc ils prirent place dans les canapés et fauteuils. Pour ma part, je m'assis aux côtés de Jasper et lui exerçai une brève pression sur ses mains pour le rassurer.

- Nous t'écoutons, Bella. M'invita Carlisle à prendre la parole.

- Bon alors, suite à ta vision Alice, Jasper m'a demandé si je n'avais pas quelques éléments qui pourraient nous mettre sur la piste de qui me cherche. Est-ce qu'il vous en a parlé? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Acquiesça Jazz.

- Très bien. Alors j'ai fait le rapprochement entre les deux vampires que j'ai rencontrés une fois et les Volturi. Démétri et Félix, plus précisément.

- Et? m'incita à continuer Rosalie.

- C'est eux que j'ai croisé au Canada.

- C'est bizarre qu'ils ne t'aient pas emmenée immédiatement à Volterra. Remarqua Edward. Tu es sûre que c'est eux?

- Mais Démétri est un traqueur donc il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'odeur de Jasper pour te retrouver, je ne comprends pas. Intervint Alice.

- Ou alors c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu te faire croire. Proposai-je. Et pour te répondre Edward: oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Alors les Volturi te veulent dans leur garde. Conclurent Carlisle et Edward.

- Chouette! Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu! S'exclama Emmett. Rosalie lui donna un coup derrière la nuque pour le calmer.

- Il faut que j'apprenne à me battre. On y va Jasper? Fis-je en me levant.

- Ce serait une bonne chose, en effet. Approuva Carlisle.

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. S'il te plaît. Insistai-je auprès de Jazz.

-Très bien. Céda-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

Il me prit la main et me tira gentiment jusqu'au jardin arrière de la villa.

Il me lâcha la main pour s'éloigner de moi jusqu'au bord du ruisseau. Je ne comprenais pas trop, voire pas du tout, pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais je lui faisais confiance, donc je ne posai pas de question.

Sans comprendre, je me retrouvais au sol, une de ses mains m'enserrant la gorge et un genou contre mon flanc droit.

Sans me relâcher, il dit:

- Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire.

Puis il recula de trois pas en me libérant le cou.

- Comment as-tu fait ça? M'enquis-je tout en me remettant sur mes jambes. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver sur moi!

- Tu n'étais pas attentive à ce que je te disais. J'en ai donc profité pour connaître ton degré d'inattention.

- Tu m'as parlé? M'étonnai-je. Mais je n'ai rien entendu!

- Je te promets que je parlais de façon distincte.

- Et tu disais quoi?

- De rester attentive jusqu'au bout, même si ton adversaire est au sol. A tout moment, il peut se relever et t'attaquer par derrière. Ou d'autres peuvent t'attaquer sans te laisser le temps de te retourner pour leur faire front. Choses que je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive. Me répondit-il en plantant ses yeux mordorés dans les miens.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'inspirai un bon coup puis me mis à courir le plus vite qu'il m'était possible autour de lui. Je voulais tenter une attaque.

Si elle marchait, c'est que je pourrais la réutiliser contre ceux qui me veulent du mal.

Je savais que Jazz avait été soldat au cours de la guerre de sécession puis à la solde d'une vampire, dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom, qui avait fondé une armée de nouveaux-nés. Il devait donc connaître énormément d'attaques, et donc les solutions pour les contrer.

Enfin bon, passons.

Je tournais donc autour de lui depuis quelques minutes quand je m'empressai de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Par la force du coup, il se plia en deux mais se redressa vivement. Cependant, je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'agir. Je montai sur son dos en encerclant fortement sa taille de mes jambes et crochetant mes pieds pour éviter de me faire valser dans les airs. Dans le même temps, je posai mes mains autour de son cou et penchai mon visage afin de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire.

Il ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincu. Au contraire, il se laissa tomber au sol, de façon à ce que je sois en dessous de lui. Je raffermis donc mes prises pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se roula au sol. De cette manière, un coup j'étais sur lui, un coup j'étais en dessous.

Nous finîmes dans l'eau mais je restai bien accrochée dans son dos.

- Bon, très bien. Tu as réussi à m'avoir. S'avoua-t-il vaincu.

Alors je lâchai son cou et reposai mes pieds au sol. Enfin, façon de parler, puisque mes pieds n'atteignaient pas le fond.

Je me raccrochai donc à Jasper pour rester plus facilement en surface.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Pour un début, je suis fière de toi. Me félicita-t-il en m'embrassant sensuellement.

- Mmm...

Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et me déposa au sol.

Cette fois-ci, il m'expliqua comment me défendre pour commencer.

_A croire qu'il s'attend plus à ce genre de situation pour moi que l'attaque._

Ainsi, il m'apprit comment me libérer des bras d'un assaillant, comment ne pas me faire surprendre par derrière, etc.

Pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il m'avait appris, il m'assaillit d'attaques en tout genre: façon nouveau-né, façon vampire très expérimenté dans les combats (comme lui), …

Je me défendais plutôt bien, selon lui.

Il se faisait tard quand nous aboutîmes aux techniques de défense, donc nous décidâmes de continuer l'entraînement le lendemain.

Nous rejoignîmes la villa en marchant à vitesse humaine. Nous voulions profiter d'être rien que tous les deux.

Esmé était plongée dans des plans de maisons à rénover et Emmett regardait un match de catch quand nous pénétrâmes dans le salon.

Je montai prendre une douche rapide pour me débarrasser des feuilles et de la terre.

Alors que je fouillais dans le dressing à la recherche de vêtements simples et confortables, deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille.

A l'odeur, je sus que c'était Jasper.

Il embrassa tendrement chaque parcelle de mon dos. Une grande serviette de bain me couvrait mais pas longtemps puisqu'il la balança dans un coin de sa chambre.

Je gémis sous ses caresses.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tout deux nus, sous la couette, confortablement blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Nous ne parlions pas, nous contentant d'écouter les clapotis provenant de la rivière et des rayons de la lune qui passaient à travers la porte-fenêtre et qui reflétaient sur nos peaux.

Jasper traçait des cercles imaginaires dans mon dos et me caressait les cheveux, tandis que moi, j'avais ma tête calée contre son torse et câlinais ce dernier du bout des doigts.

C'était ma première fois.

Jamais Edward n'avais osé me faire l'amour, par peur de me blesser me disait-il à chaque fois que je tentais de le faire changer d'avis. De cela, je me rappelais très bien puisque ça concernait une période de ma vie d'humaine à laquelle Edward faisait partie.

- A quoi penses-tu? Rompit le silence Jasper .

- A...Euh...A ce que l'on venait de faire. Pourquoi? Bégayai-je.

- Tu avais le regard dans le vide et tu ressentais de la nostalgie. Ça te rend nostalgique ce que l'on vient de faire?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui. Me répondit-il doucement en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir puisque mes yeux me trahissait à chaque fois, et puis il ressentirait aussi le mensonge dans mes sentiments.

- Je pensais à Edward.

- Edward?

- Oui. Il avait toujours refusé de le faire. Donc ce soir, c'était ma première fois. Lui expliquai-je en murmurant.

- Tu étais humaine à l'époque. Si j'avais été lui, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'approcher de toi sans te vider de ton sang, donc j'aurais aussi refusé.

Je tressaillis à ce que ces mots me faisaient repenser. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Bella? Ça va?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, ne me sentant pas la force de lui expliquer la raison de ce mouvement.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, ma puce. Tu peux tout me le dire, tu le sais?

- Je le sais mais tu vas te sentir coupable alors que tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Oh. Tu veux dire que tu as repensé à ce que tu as vécu à cause de ce que j'aurais pu te faire à tes 18 ans?

- Non, juste quand tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas réussi à m'approcher sans me morde, ça m'a fait repenser au moment que tu t'es précipité sur moi et qu'Edward m'a projetée contre la table en verre. Ça a empiré la situation puisque c'est passé d'une goutte de sang à une fontaine de sang le long de mon bras. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, c'est l'animal en toi. Je sais ce que je dis. Me dépêchai-je de rajouter puisqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me contredire.

- Tu en veux à Edward. Pourquoi?

- Comment...? Ah oui, mes sentiments. Soupirai-je.

Il me sourit en hochant la tête.

- Je lui en veux d'avoir profité de ta faiblesse pour m'éloigner de vous. Mais surtout de m'avoir oubliée dans les bras d'Alice, ma meilleure amie.

- Il ne t'a pas oubliée facilement, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je le sais. Il me l'a dit. C'est fini entre nous et je ne leur en veux pas vraiment. Et puis je t'ai toi maintenant! Lui souris-je.

En réponse, il me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Après encore quelques heures de silence, plus précisément à l'aube, je rompis le silence.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ces marques. Fis-je en les effleurant, les yeux rivés sur elles. Comment les as-tu eu?

- Tu dois te douter que ce sont des morsures.

- Oui.

-Je les ai eus au cours de la guerre du Sud, entre nouveaux-nés. Tu te rappelles que je t'en avais parlé avant l'attaque de ceux de Victoria?

- Je sais que tu as été transformé par une femme pour que tu fasses partie de son armée. Avec ton don, tu lui as servi pour canaliser les nouveaux-nés pour ne pas qu'ils s'entretuent, c'est bien ça?

- Oui. Pour me garder, Maria me faisait croire qu'elle m'aimait. Mais je ne savais pas à l'époque ce qu'était l'amour. J'étais chargé de me débarrasser des vampires qui ne lui étaient plus utiles. C'est au cours des combats que j'ai récolté toutes ces marques.

- Ça a dû être affreux.

- Je ressentais tous leurs sentiments donc je souffrais en même temps qu'eux. C'est grâce à Peter et Charlotte que j'ai pu me résoudre à l'autorité de Maria. Peu de temps après, je croisais sur mon chemin un petit lutin.

- Alice. Soufflai-je.

- Oui. Avec elle, j'ai appris ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Avec toi, j'en apprends une autre facette.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Rien n'est prévu à l'avance. Je peux te surprendre sans que tu le saches à l'avance par des visions.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été mordue au cou? M'interrogea-t-il en observant ce dernier.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas de marques.

- Quoi? M'étonnai-je.

Pour vérifier, je me levai rapidement et me plantai devant le miroir de la salle de bain et examinai mon cou.

En effet, aucune morsure à cet endroit. J'inspectai mes poignets et mes chevilles où les quatre nouveaux-nés m'avaient mordue. Rien non plus.

- Pourtant Carlisle aussi les a vues! Marmonnai-je à moi-même.

- Tu en avais aussi aux chevilles et poignets? Fit Jasper dans mon dos.

- Oui. Et j'en suis sûre, crois-moi. J'ai très bien ressenti leurs dents dans ma chair.

- Je te crois, ma puce. Me rassura-t-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Tu veux en parler avec Carlisle? Proposa-t-il.

- Je m'habille et j'y vais.

Je l'embrassai chastement avant de me diriger dans le dressing à la recherche d'un jean et d'un pull.

Une fois vêtue, je frappai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle, étant sûre de l'y trouver.

**Fin chapitre 7**

**Verdict?**

**C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté jusque là donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**Bises!**


	8. La menace s'approche

_**Trekker21: **_**J'ai adoré l'idée d'auto-régénération alors je l'ai mise dans ce chapitre. C'est une très bonne explication concernant les morsures qui ont disparu surtout que ses pouvoirs sont portés sur sa protection (les boucliers principalement). Et puis je n'en avais pas trouvés donc j'avais manié à ma sauce le truc, mais grâce à ton excellente idée (du moins c'est ce que j'en pense et crys063 approuve aussi) j'ai fait des changements dans le chapitre qui était prêt depuis un mois. Pour ce qui était de deviner qui la poursuit et traque, tu as vu juste. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, c'était facile à trouver puisque le titre contient la réponse ^^ Je t'adore! Continue à me transmettre tes idées et de me laisser des reviews, je suis contente de voir que tu me lis toujours. Gros bisous.**

_**Acroatwilight: **_**Je suis très contente que tu « kiff déjà » ma fic comme tu le dis lol. Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review.**

**Donc je tiens à remercier trekker21 pour avoir eu l'idée de régénération que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre.**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8**

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été mordue au cou? M'interrogea-t-il en observant ce dernier._

_- Oui, pourquoi?_

_- Tu n'as pas de marques._

_- Quoi? M'étonnai-je. _

_Pour vérifier, je me levai rapidement et me plantai devant le miroir de la salle de bains et examinai mon cou. _

_En effet, aucune morsure à cet endroit. J'inspectai mes poignets et mes chevilles où les quatre nouveaux-nés m'avaient mordue. Rien non plus._

_- Pourtant Carlisle aussi les a vues! Marmonnai-je à moi-même._

_- Tu en avais aussi aux chevilles et poignets? Fit Jasper dans mon dos._

_- Oui. Et j'en suis sûre, crois-moi. J'ai très bien ressenti leurs dents dans ma chair._

_- Je te crois, ma puce. Me rassura-t-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Tu veux en parler avec Carlisle? Proposa-t-il._

_- Je m'habille et j'y vais._

_Je l'embrassai chastement avant de me diriger dans le dressing à la recherche d'un jean et d'un pull._

_Une fois vêtue, je frappai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle, étant sûre de l'y trouver._

Carlisle m'invita à entrer.

J'ouvris et refermai la porte derrière moi, puis pris place dans le fauteuil que me désignait le patriarche.

- Tout va bien, Bella?

- Oui. Enfin, je crois.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider?

- Carlisle, as-tu vu toi aussi les morsures que j'avais dans le cou, les chevilles et les poignets quand je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours? Commençai-je, prudemment.

- Oui, je les ai même désinfectées. Pourquoi?

- Jasper a remarqué que je ne les avais plus. Est-ce que c'est normal?

- C'est rare que les morsures d'un vampire disparaissent. Quand j'étais avec les Volturi, j'avais lu dans leur bibliothèque qu'un vampire ayant le pouvoir de régénération avait vu ses traces de morsures se résorber en moins de 24 heures. Peut-être que c'est ton cas aussi. Sinon je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

- Oh, d'accord. Merci, Carlisle.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je te laisse. Le saluai-je avant de descendre au salon.

Emmett, Edward et Jazz regardaient un match de base-ball. Quant à Rosalie et Alice, elles feuilletaient des magazines de modes.

Rien ne m'intéressant, je me mis à la recherche d'Esmé.

Je ne la cherchai pas longtemps puisque je la trouvai dehors en train de jardiner.

Je la saluai et lui demandai si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir de la compagnie, donc je restai un moment avec elle.

Nous parlâmes de ce qui s'était passé durant les vingt années en mon absence.

Ainsi, je découvris avec peine que toute la famille avait été en deuil jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se mette en couple avec Alice. Elle me promit qu'à aucun moment ils n'avaient pas pensé à moi. Elle me dévoila aussi qu'elle me considérait comme sa fille, la petite dernière de la famille. En disant cela, elle laissa tomber son activité pour me prendre dans ses bras comme une mère serre son enfant.

Ce qui me surprit fut que d'autres bras m'encerclèrent.

C'était Carlisle.

Puis en vinrent d'autres. Ceux des filles et des garçons.

- Tu as toujours fait partie de la famille. Confirmèrent-t-ils tous en chœur.

Après qu'ils m'aient tous relâchée, Rosalie me prit à part.

Elle voulait me prouver à quel point elle m'appréciait. Ainsi, elle me demanda, ou plutôt m'ordonna, de ne plus l'appeler Rosalie mais Rose, ce que j'acceptai avec joie.

Ensuite, je la suivis jusqu'au salon, où elle reprit sa lecture. J'adorais lire mais pas des magazines, je préférais lire de gros romans. Cependant, mes livres étaient chez moi.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit mais avant de l'appliquer il fallait que je me renseigne auprès d'Alice.

- Alice?

- Oui, Bella?

- Vois-tu un danger si je retourne rapidement chez moi chercher quelques affaires?

- Euh...fit-elle en fermant les yeux, sûrement pour avoir une vision. Ça devrait être bon. Mais tu n'y restes pas plus d'une heure.

- Je devrais être plus rapide que ça, t'inquiète pas. La rassurai-je.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Non, merci Jazz.

- Reviens-moi vite, s'il te plaît.

J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes avant de fermer les yeux et de me téléporter dans mon salon.

Des odeurs qui m'étaient inconnues emplissaient la pièce. Elles étaient récentes. Il fallait donc que je reste sur mes gardes.

Je me précipitai donc vers les bibliothèques qui étaient collées aux murs.

Je chargeai mes bras de livres au plus possible.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me concentrer pour quitter ce lieu, je captai un mouvement dans mon dos. J'eus juste le temps de m'accroupir pour ne pas recevoir un coup de poing.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai au plus vite le salon des Cullen tout en activant mon bouclier physique pour parer les coups suivants qui ne tardèrent pas. Je le sus par le cri de rage émis par mon adversaire avant de changer de lieu.

- Bella! Tu n'as rien. Soupira de soulagement Alice.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Alice? L'interrogea Esmé.

Je posai mes livres sur la table basse du salon en prenant soin de désactiver mon bouclier avant de devancer Alice:

- J'ai été attaquée. Mais tout va bien. Ajoutai-je vivement.

- Plus jamais je te laisserais y aller seule. Déclara Jazz en se plantant devant moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

- Je vais bien. J'ai réussi à parer son premier coup. Le rassurai-je, posant ma main sur sa joue gauche.

- Son premier? Mais...

- Oui, il y en a eu d'autres mais j'avais activé mon bouclier pour pouvoir quitter les lieux en toute sécurité. Je me voyais mal contrer ses attaques tout en me concentrant. Le coupai-je.

- Alice. Calme-toi. Fit la voix d'Edward. Ce qui nous fit tous retourner vers eux pour nous rendre compte qu'Alice avait en effet l'air paniqué.

- Tu as pu voir sa vision? M'enquis-je auprès d'Edward.

- Non.

- Alice. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu. Lui enjoignit posément Jasper qui était à présent accroupi à ses côtés. Il devait exercer son pouvoir sur elle car elle se calma soudainement.

- Bella?

Je m'approchai d'elle de façon à ce que mon visage soit à son niveau.

- Je suis là.

- Ils arrivent.

- Quand?

- Demain.

- Où? l'interrogea Jazz.

- Vous étiez entourés d'arbres.

- Qui ça « vous »? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Ma vision était vraiment floue donc tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y avait au moins Bella, ainsi que les Volturi. Répondit-elle.

- Il faut que je m'entraîne encore. Décrétai-je, en regardant Jasper. Sans perdre de temps. Insistai-je devant son manque de réaction.

Je montai enfiler un jogging et débardeur pour être plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements. Puis, une fois de retour au salon, je tirai à ma suite Jasper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Il me restait à apprendre à attaquer et utiliser mes pouvoirs tout en me battant.

J'étais déjà beaucoup moins fatiguée suite à l'utilisation de plusieurs pouvoirs en même temps. J'étais contente car ça aurait été dangereux pour moi d'être vulnérable lors d'un combat qui pourrait durer plusieurs jours non stop.

Comme prévu la veille, il m'apprit à attaquer de façon réfléchie. Ainsi, il m'enseigna toutes les ruses pour attaquer au bon moment. Le fait de les connaître me servirait aussi lorsque ce serait mes adversaires qui m'attaqueraient en premiers. En effet, Jazz m'apprit aussi comment les contrer ou les parer.

Au lieu de me défendre comme hier, il me fit l'attaquer. Au début, il réussit à contrer mes coups mais, au fur et à mesure, je réussis à le mettre à terre et l'empêcher de bouger pendant un long moment.

A la fin, il conclut qu'il faudrait que l'on fasse un combat grandeur nature, c'est-à-dire avec plusieurs adversaires.

Sans perdre de temps, nous allâmes chercher toute la famille et nous plaçâmes entre la rivière et la villa pour avoir plus d'espace que dans la forêt.

Dès que nous fûmes tous en place, Jasper m'attaqua sans prévenir. Je ne le vis arriver qu'au dernier moment mais j'eus le temps d'activer mon bouclier, ce qui le propulsa dans l'eau. Je relâchai tout de suite après mon bouclier pour pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il m'avait appris. Avant que je n'eus le temps de dévier mon regard de lui, des bras puissants m'encerclèrent par la taille et Edward s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Il fixait mon cou comme s'il s'apprêtait à me décapiter. Alors j'appliquai une technique de défense simple mais efficace pour me débarrasser d'Emmett, qui me tenait par derrière. Il finit dans les airs et atterrit lourdement dans le ruisseau dans un grand « Splash! ». Ainsi je pouvais être libre de mes mouvements pour faire face à Edward qui n'était plus qu'à deux pas de moi.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de poser ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me précipitai sur lui, ce qui le surprit. J'en profitai pour plaquer ma main gauche sur son cou et le clouer au sol, un genou en travers de son corps.

Je restai dans cette position le temps qu'il s'avoue vaincu.

Ils me félicitèrent pour avoir réussi ce premier exercice avant de recommencer.

Nous enchaînâmes les combats jusqu'à ce qu'il soit minuit.

Les garçons étaient fiers de moi car j'avais réussi à alterner pouvoirs, défenses et attaques sans que l'on me l'apprenne à le faire.

Après ce bilan positif, nous vaquâmes à nos occupations.

Pour ma part, je décidai de prendre une douche avant de faire quoique ce soit.

En effet, même si je m'étais bien débrouillée contre trois vampires mâles, j'étais pleine de boue. La boue parce que j'avais atterri une ou deux fois dans la rivière suivi d'un roulage au sol avec Jasper comme adversaire. J'avais eu le dessus à la fin de cela mais ça avait été sans prendre en compte la rapidité d'Edward qui avait sauté sur mon dos sans que je n'ai le temps de parer. Pour m'en débarrasser, je m'étais laissée tomber à la renverse dans l'eau, mais pour être franche: ça n'avait pas été un franc succès ce coup-ci.

Ouais, donc en fait, j'étais allée dans l'eau plus de deux fois.

Après ma douche, j'enfilai un jogging noir et une tunique blanche. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches encadraient mon visage.

Ensuite, je descendis tranquillement les escaliers puis me posai sur le canapé entre Rose, qui se manucurait les ongles, et Jasper qui regardait un match de football américain.

Il détourna son attention de la télé pour m'embrasser tendrement le front avant de la reporter sur son match.

Je me penchai pour prendre un de mes livres, qui étaient toujours sur la table basse.

_Il faut peut-être que je les range, non?_

Je regardai autour de moi où je pourrais bien les mettre. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une bibliothèque placée dessous l'escalier.

Je me levai, posai le livre que j'avais dans les mains à ma place, chargeai mes bras des livres toujours sur la table basse, puis m'approchai de la bibliothèque.

Il restait assez de place pour les disposer par ordre alphabétique avec les livres déjà présents. Au passage, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de livres de cuisine et sur toutes les guerres, et que l'étagère du bas était pleine à craquer d'albums photos.

Après mon rangement, je pris l'album photo daté de 2005-2006 et rejoignis le canapé.

Je tournai les pages de façon à ne pas les abîmer puisque le papier avait l'air usé. En même temps, ça faisait vingt ans que les photos avaient été prises donc l'album photos avait dû être ouvert plus d'une fois.

Je tombais souvent sur des photos où j'avais des cheveux d'un marron terne, des yeux couleur chocolat légèrement maquillés (sûrement par les soins d'Alice car je crois bien de jamais m'être maquillée moi-même), et soit habillée simplement, soit portant des tenues dans lesquelles je n'avais pas l'air à mon aise. Je souriais timidement aux côtés d'Edward mais je pouvais voir que j'étais heureuse.

Dans certaines photos, je posais avec des personnes dont je ne me rappelais pas le prénom mais c'était visiblement des amis.

Au bout d'une heure à feuilleter, je tombai sur une photo où Jacob, le loup qui affirmait qu'on se connaissait, se tenait à ma droite. Nous semblions complices.

Ainsi donc, je le connaissais, et nous devions être de grands amis pour paraître si complices.

Cependant, je ne me rappelais pas ce que j'avais pu vivre avec lui. Je n'avais que cette photo pour me prouver que nous avions un passé en commun.

Quand je refermai le classeur, je me rendis compte que l'écran plat était éteint et que Rose et Jazz me regardaient attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? M'étonnai-je.

- Oh! Euh... rien. Entendis-je bégayer Rosalie pour la première fois.

Jasper se leva et me prit la main en disant:

- Ça te dit qu'on monte?

Je me levai donc à mon tour et le suivis à vitesse humaine, toujours main dans la main. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le sourire lourd de sens de Rose.

Je secouai la tête, désespérée par son air entendu.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je m'assis à côté de lui sur son lit.

- Je voudrais te faire découvrir une autre facette de moi.

Je le regardai, surprise. Je pensais bien le connaître, mais je me trompais à l'entendre. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur mon front avant qu'il ne me lâche la main et se lève. _Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-il de moi?_ Sans que je n'ai le temps de paniquer plus, il revint s'asseoir près de moi, une guitare à la main. Alors là, j'étais décontenancée. Je ne savais pas qu'il possédait une guitare. Je pensais que seul Edward était musicien dans la famille.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas? M'interrogea-t-il.

- En effet. Réussis-je à dire.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue avant de se concentrer sur ses doigts grattant les cordes.

En moins de trois secondes, je compris qu'il jouait une mélodie sortant tout droit de son imagination puisque l'air m'était inconnu. Les sons émis par la guitare sèche étaient harmonieux. Je percevais de la douceur et de la peur. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vécu. Ça me rappelait la fois qu'Edward m'avait joué pour la première fois ma berceuse. J'avais ressenti les émotions qu'il avait quand il me voyait dormir. Et là, Jasper, en jouant de sa guitare, me prouvait son amour. Au lieu que ce soit par des mots, c'était à travers son instrument.

Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais, mais étant vampire, je ne pouvais plus verser de larmes.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux pour m'imprégner de la mélodie.

Après trois minutes, il s'arrêta de jouer. Alors j'ouvris mes yeux. Je lui souris tendrement avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres jusqu'à rejoindre la sienne.

Je finis allongée sous son corps.

Je le désirais plus que tout à cet instant alors j'entrepris de lui retirer son pull. Puis je ne pris pas le temps de déboutonner sa chemise. Je la lui arrachai et m'attaquai à son torse musclé comme il faut de mes lèvres. Je descendis jusqu'à la ceinture mais il m'empêcha de continuer mon chemin. A son tour, il entreprit de me déshabiller en commençant par enlever ma tunique. Mon soutien-gorge ne fit pas long feu car il le déchira, tout comme je l'avais fait avec sa chemise.

Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de ma poitrine pour y déposer des baisers. Puis il s'affaira à pincer gentiment mes tétons du bout des doigts, à masser mon sein de droite et de gauche simultanément avec ses paumes de mains respectives. Je gémissais sous ses caresses tellement c'était bon.

Après avoir fini de cajoler ma poitrine, il m'embrassa et me lécha le ventre jusqu'à la bordure de mon jogging. Sans tarder, il me l'enleva en même temps que mon shorty. Il embrassa le long de ma jambe droite tout en caressant la jambe gauche jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité prête à l'avoir en moi.

Ne pouvant plus patienter, je le fis passer sous moi pour prendre le dessus. J'enlevai prestement son jean et son boxer.

- Je te veux en moi. Le suppliai-je.

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'inverser nos positions d'un coup agile des hanches.

Il ancra ses yeux aux miens cherchant un doute dans mes yeux.

N'en voyant aucun, il guida son sexe jusqu'à mon intimité sans rompre le contact visuel.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en entamant un va-et-vient en moi.

- Je t'aime. Fis-je avant de l'embrasser longuement, tout en continuant nos va-et-vient.

Mon orgasme ne tarda pas à venir, suivi de près par le sien.

Nous restâmes un moment l'un dans l'autre, lui au-dessus de moi, ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas peser sur mon corps, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, un sourire plaqué sur notre visage.

Une fois qu'il fut allongé à ma droite, je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête calée sous son cou, inhalant sa fragrance et frôlant du bout des doigts son torse musclé. De son côté, il traçait des cercles imaginaires dans mon dos et me caressait soigneusement les cheveux.

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la porte-fenêtre nous fit sortir de notre immobilité.

Je me levai prendre une douche.

Jasper entra dans la salle de bains alors que je me brossais les cheveux portant une serviette qui laissait entrevoir beaucoup de peau. En passant dans mon dos, il embrassa mon épaule droite dénudée.

Après avoir démêlé mes cheveux, j'allai dans le dressing et enfilai un pantalon en toile marron et un pull long beige.

Ne voulant pas rejoindre immédiatement les autres en bas, je décidai d'attendre Jasper sur le balcon.

Je me calai contre la rambarde en bois et contemplai la forêt et la rivière qui se trouvaient dans mon champ de vision.

J'adorais entendre les clapotis de l'eau, ça avait le don de m'apaiser. Quand à la forêt, je n'adorais pas seulement la nourriture que je pouvais y trouver, mais aussi tout les dégradés de couleurs qu'il y avait et le bruissement des feuilles lorsque le vent se levait.

De mon perchoir, je pouvais entendre des notes sortirent d'un piano. Edward jouait, sans aucun doute.

Je pouvais aussi entendre Emmett pester contre la télévision. A moins qu'Alice ne l'embête et que ça l'énerve?

Soudain, Jasper passa ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux détachés.

Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras et penchai ma tête contre son torse, dégageant ainsi mon cou. Il picora ce dernier de baisers en remontant jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Moi aussi, Jazz. Fis-je en me retournant dans ses bras de façon à lui faire face.

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous entamâmes un langoureux ballet avec nos langues.

Jasper le rompit après quelques minutes et posa son front contre le mien.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, protégée et vénérée.

- Que t'a dit Carlisle à propos de tes morsures? Rompit-il le silence.

- Que peut-être j'avais le don de me régénérer. Il ne voit pas d'autres explications.

- Tu es rassurée?

- Oui. Au moins, j'ai une explication.

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille avant de le lâcher et de reculer d'un pas.

Il fut surpris mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de comprendre mes sentiments qui pourraient trahir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je pliai mes genoux pour prendre appui avant de faire un saut périlleux arrière au dessus de la rambarde du balcon.

J'atterris souplement au niveau du rez-de-chaussée mais au lieu de rentrer dans la villa, je courus jusqu'à la forêt, souriante.

Je me stoppai une seconde le temps de voir s'il me suivait.

_Oui, il me suit. Cours Bella!_

Alors je repris ma course et m'enfonçai dans les bois. Je rigolais à présent puisque je le sentais me suivre. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas me rattraper donc ça m'amusait encore plus. En même temps, ce n'était pas ma faute si je courrais plus vite que la normale! Enfin, il y avait Edward qui pouvait me rattraper, mais ce n'était pas lui qui me suivait. Je souris à cette idée.

Pour m'amuser encore plus, je retirai mon bouclier mental afin de passer un petit message à mon chéri.

« Je t'attends, Jazz! Allez, dépêche-toi! » le taquinai-je par pensées. En réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement de sa part mais je sentais qu'il se retenait de me rétorquer autre chose. Je me retournai une seconde fois pour voir sa tête et lui sourire. Mais je ne vis que de la végétation. Pas de traces de Jasper.

Je m'arrêtai net et l'appelai.

Seul le vent me répondit.

Je levai les yeux pour voir s'il ne se cachait pas sur une branche.

Soudain, quelque chose me percuta et me poussa contre un tronc d'arbre. Par chance, il ne s'effondra pas.

Je regardai qui venait de me rentrer dedans. Jasper.

Il me souriait, fière de m'avoir eue. Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule. Il feinta la douleur puis me prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, fais pas la gueule. Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- …

- Boude pas. Avoue que je t'ai bien eue, toi qui cours plus vite que moi! La prochaine fois, tu n'oublieras pas de rester sur tes gardes.

- Oh non...bredouillai-je. Mais évidemment, il entendit ce que je venais de dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit-il.

- J'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois soit proche. Murmurai-je, fixant mes pieds.

Il releva ma tête d'un doigt sous mon menton et dit:

- Tu parles de la vision d'Alice?

Je hochai la tête.

- Peut-être que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

- C'est rare que ses visions ne se réalisent pas. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ou tu préfères t'entraîner encore?

- Je...Euh...Tu crois que j'en ai besoin?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout que dans sa vison, Alice t'a vu entourée d'arbres.

I- l n'y avait pas que moi. Elle a dit « vous ». Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'elle n'a pas su nous dire exactement que représentait ce « vous ». Ça peut très bien être moi, seule, face à mes ennemis, ou quelques uns de la famille avec moi contre les vampires qui me veulent. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Rétorquai-je, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Shhh...Il ne va rien nous arriver. On s'entraîne une petite heure et ensuite on rentre à la villa?

- D'accord. Acceptai-je.

Il m'embrassa chastement avant de déclarer:

- Très bien. Prépare-toi.

Il s'accroupit, prêt à attaquer, alors je me mis en position de défense sans le quitter du regard, analysant chacun de ses mouvements pour être prête à parer ses coups.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur moi. Je roulai au sol pour ne pas que ses bras me piègent dans une étreinte. Étreinte qui pourrait m'être fatale de la part d'un ennemi.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dégager mon visage des mèches de cheveux qui me cachaient la vue. _Merde! J'aurais dû m'attacher les cheveux! _

Il se trouvait donc penché sur moi, une main contre ma gorge, me plaquant au sol.

Je n'avais pas le choix: j'activai mon bouclier physique. Ainsi, il fut projeté contre un arbre qui craqua suite à l'impact.

Je le désactivai dès que je fus remise sur mes pieds, à nouveau prête à affronter ses assauts.

Cependant, il ne bougeait pas, étendu contre le tronc.

**Fin chapitre 8**

**Le lemon vous a plu? Il est capital de répondre à cette question pour que je sache si oui ou non je peux continuer à en écrire.**

**Jasper fait-il semblant d'être blessé pour qu'elle s'approche de lui ou s'agit-il d'autre chose? Si vous pensez que c'est la dernière option, précisez votre idée.**

**Bon voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter avec mes questions.**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**PS: et passez de bonnes vacances de Toussaint.**


	9. Les Volturi

_**Acrotawilight (tu voulais pas plutôt écrire acroatwilight? ^^): Je suis rassurée que le lemon t'ait plu, c'était mon premier donc merci de m'avoir rassurée. Sinon, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau don de Bella qui laisse inconscient Jasper. La réponse est dans le début de ce chapitre. Bisous vampiriques à toi aussi ^^.**_

_**Fanny: Nouvelle lectrice! Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une personne adore ta fiction. Pour ce qui est de faire semblant, Jasper ne le fait pas mais la réponse est, comme je l'ai dit à acroatwilight, dans les premières lignes du chapitre. **_

**Sinon, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'ont donné le feu vert pour continuer à faire des lemons. Alors vous pouvez vous attendre à en avoir par la suite ^^.**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leur favoris.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 **

Précédemment:

**Il se trouvait donc penché sur moi, une main contre ma gorge, me plaquant au sol.**

**Je n'avais pas le choix: j'activai mon bouclier physique. Ainsi, il fut projeté contre un arbre qui craqua suite à l'impact. **

**Je le désactivai dès que je fus remise sur mes pieds, à nouveau prête à affronter ses assauts. **

**Cependant, il ne bougeait plus, toujours étendu contre le tronc. **

_Est-ce normal? Ou est-ce un piège? Que dois-je faire? Je vais voir ce qu'il a ou pas? Ouais, allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme dit le proverbe. Je n'ai qu'à rester sur mes gardes._

Sur ce, je m'approchai tout doucement de lui, en prenant soin de rester sur mes gardes.

Il était fort possible qu'il me tende un piège. Mais je préférais vérifier qu'il aille bien.

Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je restais plantée à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et me dise que c'était un piège alors qu'en fait il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Cependant, je n'eus le temps de faire que deux pas avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger, contre ma volonté.

- Ma chère Bella. Heureux de te rencontrer. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Fit un vampire aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne par du gel (enfin je pense).

Il était entre Jasper et moi mais je pouvais encore voir son corps inerte.

Je voulais lui rétorquer quelque chose comme « et moi je ne suis pas ravie de vous rencontrer, _Monsieur. _Surtout que je ne vous connais pas! » mais mes lèvres ne pouvaient pas se mouvoir.

- Désolé. Je me présente: Aro Volturi. Voici mes frères: Marcus et Caïus, et voici ma garde: Jane, Alec, Paul, Gianna. Et Démétri et Félix que tu a déjà rencontrés, si je ne m'abuse.

Évidemment, sa phrase était rhétorique puisqu'il devait se douter que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, étant figée. _Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger aussi? _Ça commençait à m'énerver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne toucherons pas à ton ami. A condition que tu te joignes à nous.

_Je rêve ou il vient de menacer de tuer Jasper si je ne les suis pas? Bon, que dois-je faire? Déjà, je ne peux pas me défendre. Mais si! Mon bouclier physique!_ Alors je me concentrai pour l'activer mais je me heurtai à un mur de résistance.

- Maître, elle essaye d'utiliser son bouclier. Informa ladite Gianna.

_Comment peut-elle savoir ça? C'est quoi son don?_

- Comme tu peux le constater Bella, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu te demandes pourquoi, n'est-ce pas? _J'aimerais surtout te faire ravaler ton sourire hypocrite!_ Gianna peut bloquer les pouvoirs qu'elle sait que tu es en possession. Ceux que tu as utilisés lors de notre attaque surprise. Eh oui! Ce sont quelques uns de ma garde qui t'ont attaquée lors de ta partie de chasse. Dit-il avec une grimace de dégout. Comment peux-tu te nourrir de sang aussi immonde? Enfin, passons. Ainsi, tu ne peux pas nous brûler vifs, t'éclipser, ni utiliser ton bouclier pour te protéger de nos attaques. Continua-t-il d'un sourire satisfait. Quant à Paul, il peut figer les gens. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Alors, veux-tu te joindre à nous? Il fit un signe à Paul.

Mais je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille le blabla d'Aro. En effet, j'avais compris qu'il ne connaissait pas mon bouclier mental, alors je contactai Edward:

« Edward, c'est Bella. Tu m'entends? »

Pas de réponse.

Je repris quand même: « Si tu m'entends, peux-tu demander à Alice comment finit ma confrontation avec les Volturi? Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise la situation. Surtout, ne venez pas, sinon nos chances de rester en vie se réduiront en poussière. »

Je laissai mon bouclier désactivé pour pouvoir recevoir sa réponse.

- Alors Bellissima? Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous, Volturi, les plus respectés vampires du monde entier? Tu peux répondre, Paul a défigé ta bouche. Précisa-t-il.

- Que c'est aimable. Commençai-je avec ironie. Et je ne suis pas votre Bellissima, compris? Ajoutai-je férocement.

- Très bien, comme il te plaira. Accepta-t-il, un peu trop vite à mon goût.

- Pour commencer, je voudrais que vous libériez Jasper.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Pourquoi usez-vous de vos pouvoirs sur moi? Vous fais-je peur? Dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Pourquoi ne pas la démembrer Aro? Nous perdons notre temps. Intervint l'un des frères de ce dernier, Caïus je crois.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle vampire, et douée de surcroît. Se lamenta Aro.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir s'il fallait me tuer ou non, Edward me contacta:

« Bella? Ça va? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui, tranquillise-toi. Est-ce qu'Alice a eu une vision concernant Jazz et moi? »

« Elle ne voit rien. Ou du moins, elle a tellement de visions qui se contredisent qu'elle ne sait plus quoi croire. »

« Je vois. En ce moment, ils sont en train de débattre sur mon sort. »

« Mais tu peux te protéger avec ton bouclier! Et Jazz aussi! Rappelle-toi la confrontation avec les loups, tu avais réussi à tous nous protéger. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Comment ça « tu ne peux pas »? Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Je suis figée, ainsi que Jazz, et je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Sauf celui qui me permet de te parler en ce moment. Un vampire nous fige et un autre bloque mes pouvoirs. Si j'ai bien compris, il ne bloque que ceux qu'il sait que je possède. Il ne connait que les pouvoirs que j'ai utilisés avant de venir à la villa. »

« C'était donc les Volturi qui t'avaient attaquée. » Conclut-il.

« Oui...Bon, je te laisse, sinon ils vont se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose. Dis aux autres que quoiqu'il nous arrive on vous aime très fort. J'aurais été heureuse de vous avoir connus ».

Sur ce, je remis en place mon bouclier. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire d'être optimiste. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il allait me dire alors autant couper net notre conversation.

Les Volturi se retournèrent vers moi et Aro décréta:

- As-tu fait ton choix?

- Je viens avec vous. fis-je en réussissant à paraître sûre de moi. Mais avant de partir, je veux que vous libérez Jasper devant mes yeux.

- Paul. Lança-t-il à son garde.

A ce moment, ce vampire brun aux yeux rouges me fixa. Je me sentis tomber à genoux. Ainsi donc il m'avait défigée. Je me relevai et me précipitai vers Jazz.

Ses yeux criaient sa détresse. Il avait dû entendre tout l'échange entre les Volturi et moi. J'ouvris mon esprit pour lui dire combien je l'aimais mais me rendis compte que ça paraîtrait louche si je ne le faisais pas à voix haute. Ils pourraient se rendre compte que j'avais un autre pouvoir. Chose qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

Je refermai donc aussitôt mon esprit et me contentai de caresser ses cheveux tendrement et plongeai mes yeux en lui disant:

- Je t'aime. Ne tente rien de déraisonnable.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Murmura-t-il, de la tristesse dans sa voix.

- C'est mieux pour vous. Répliquai-je doucement. Je tentai de lui transmettre par mes yeux « fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais » mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris car il ne paraissait pas du tout rassuré.

- Il est temps de partir. Me pressa Aro.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Je l'embrassai chastement avant de suivre les Volturi.

**Jasper's POV:**

Elle était partie, me laissant seul dans les bois.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas sentis s'approcher de nous? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti de peur chez elle mais plutôt de la conviction?_

Je restai prostré au sol, ne me sentant pas prêt de supporter la peine de mes proches et peut-être même leurs reproches.

Je nous revoyais nous courir après, elle rigolant, et moi la prenant par surprise.

En fait, tous nos entraînements n'auront servi à rien puisqu'elle n'a pas pu se défendre par n'apporte quel moyen. J'avais compris que ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués par cette vampire aux cheveux châtains.

Bizarrement, Jane n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir alors qu'elle aurait pu se faire un plaisir de nous torturer.

Il faisait nuit quand je me décidai enfin à rentrer.

Au passage, je me nourris de trois cerfs et donnai un coup de poing rageur dans un tronc d'arbre, arbre qui s'effondra sous la puissance de mon coup.

Je refermai la porte d'entrée en la claquant derrière moi. Je m'en voulais beaucoup trop de ne pas avoir su réagir avant qu'elle ne parte. J'aurais au moins dû répondre à son baiser.

- Où est Bella? S'enquit Esmé, étonné de me voir rentrer seul.

A cette phrase, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et m'assis au sol, calé contre mon lit.

**Edward's POV:**

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle déciderait de partir avec eux pour nous laisser la vie sauve. Déjà humaine elle réagissait comme ça. Toujours prête à tout pour protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères.

C'est pour ça qu'elle m'avait parlé comme si elle allait mourir. En fait, elle avait déjà prévu d'accepter leur offre. Tout ça pour nous épargner.

Alice avait vu dans l'une de ses nombreuses visions Bella les suivre. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être abattue. Malgré mes mots pour l'apaiser et l'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

_Je crains que la tristesse et la rage de Jasper soient assez puissantes pour nous atteindre, aggravant nos propres sentiments. Il faut que je monte le voir._

Je demandai à Rose et Em' de rester avec Alice le temps que j'aille voir Jasper. Ils acceptèrent, eux non plus n'aimant pas la voir dans cette état.

Je gravis les marches le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je ne pris pas le temps de toquer puisque je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées négatives.

**Jasper's POV:**

Edward était planté devant moi, un regard désapprobateur.

- Je l'ai laissée partir, sans rien faire. Dis-je tout bas avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Je sais. Mais elle l'a fait pour nous. La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dite m'a fait penser aux mots que l'on dit quand on sait qu'on ne reverra pas des personnes. T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose avant de partir?

- Qu'elle m'aime et que c'est mieux pour nous.

- Tu vois! Ne te laisse pas aller. Si elle le peut, je suis sûr qu'elle sautera sur l'occasion pour revenir.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir. Elle aurait dû se battre. Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'ils l'auraient laissée utiliser ses pouvoirs contre eux.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage comme si ça allait me faire sortir d'un horrible cauchemar.

Edward me proposa de descendre avec lui. Mais dans sa voix je savais que c'était un ordre et qu'il ne me laisserait pas seul dans ma chambre. Alors je me levai et le suivis jusqu'au salon.

Alice était dévastée sur le canapé entourée de Rose et Em'.

Je me plaçai devant la baie vitrée du salon et restai là à contempler le paysage que nous avions regardé maintes et maintes fois, Bella et moi, en une semaine.

.

.

Le temps passa, les années défilèrent avant d'avoir une éclaircie dans mon monde obscurci par un voile épais.

Je continuais à croire à un retour de _sa_ part.

Je l'attendrai jusqu'à la fin du monde ou jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde.

**Fin chapitre 9**

**Je suis désolée de faire un chapitre aussi court mais je vous promets de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Fleurs ou tomates? A vous de juger de ma sentence pour ce chapitre qui est le plus court de cette fiction.**

**Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit « à samedi prochain! ».**


	10. Premiers pas chez les Volturi

_**Acroatwilight: En réalité, tu vas te rendre compte que le temps ne passe pas si vite. Je te conseille, si tu es très émotive, de prévoir des mouchoirs. Normalement tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais si tu venais à verser quelques larmes, n'abîme pas ton clavier car j'aime bien tes reviews.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10 **

**Bella's POV:**

Depuis que j'avais laissé Jasper et sa famille derrière moi, je me sentais seule, malgré que je sois surveillée de près par Félix et Démétri. Ils avaient encore peur que je leur fasse faux bond. Évidemment, je n'avais aucune chance de réussir à le faire à cause d'un vampire qui bloquait mes pouvoirs et d'un autre qui pouvait me figer.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne faisait que deux heures que je les avais quittés, pour leur bien.

En ce moment, nous nous trouvions dans un avion à destination de Florence. Quand je disais que Félix et Démétri me surveillaient de près ça signifiait qu'ils étaient, respectivement, à ma droite et à ma gauche. Aro et ses frères devant nous, et les jumeaux avec Paul et Gianna derrière nous. Je sentais les regards de chacun sur moi mais surtout celui de Paul.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là?_ _Il veut ma photo?_

Enfin passons, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre d'être surveillée. J'avais hâte d'arriver à Volterra.

_Ne sautez pas sur des conclusion hâtives! Ce n'est vraiment pas pour le plaisir que je suis pressée d'y être. Oh non! Ce sera l'enfer, croyez-moi. _

Mais avant d'y arriver, nous devions faire escale à New York avant d'embarquer dans un autre avion pour aller en Florence. Ensuite, nous aurions entre une ou deux heures en voiture pour atteindre Volterra, lieu que je maudissais déjà.

Pour faire passer le temps, je décidai de converser avec mes deux voisins de sièges.

- Alors les gars, ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas recroisé! Fis-je semblant d'être enthousiaste.

- Il faut dire que tu nous a donné du fil à retordre pour te retrouver. Entra dans mon jeu Démétri.

- Que voulez-vous! Je me suis faite désirée, voilà tout! Ça a mis un peu de piment dans vos recherches au moins. Merci qui? Souris-je hypocritement.

- T'es une rigolote dans ton genre! Marmonna Félix.

- Je vous rappelle que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix de vous suivre alors j'essaye de faire passer le temps loin de...de...ma...Enfin, vous voyez. Faîtes en sorte que je me sente bien! J'sais pas, moi! Dîtes-moi ce que je vais faire avec vous, par exemple! M'emportai-je.

- Tu le sauras quand nous serons arrivés. Bougonna Félix.

Une chose était sûre: il n'était pas heureux d'être assis près de moi, et encore moins de m'entendre parler.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Volterra se déroula dans le silence.

Ça ne m'aida pas à ne pas penser à ma famille.

Jasper me manquait déjà.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné sans lui donner d'autres explications que « C'est mieux pour vous. », « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ». Mais en même temps, j'ai pris la décision de les suivre, non sans avoir élaboré un plan avant d'accepter. Il me restait à savoir quand je pourrais le mettre à exécution. Le plus rapidement serait le mieux, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'éveiller les soupçons de mes « Maîtres ni de la garde en me précipitant sinon je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau de marbre.

Il faisait nuit lors de notre arrivée à Volterra. Les ruelles étaient vides. Du moins, nous étions les seuls à y être, arrivant dans deux voitures. Je me trouvais dans une Jeep avec Félix au volant, Démétri à ses côtés et Paul à ma gauche qui m'observait comme il le faisait depuis que j'avais commencé à les suivre.

J'avais un problème. Ma gorge commençait à me brûler. Ça faisait deux-trois jours que je n'avais pas chassé et en plus de cela j'avais souvent utilisé mes pouvoirs.

Du coup, il fallait que je résiste au sang des habitants de Volterra, dormant paisiblement à cette heure. Je sentais leur sang et il me tentait malgré que je me trouvais dans une voiture qui roulait au dessus des limites de vitesse réglementées dans la ville.

J'optai pour retenir ma respiration. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène dans mes poumons pour survivre.

Et pour ne plus faire attention à la tentation qui se trouvait dans chaque maison, je tournai mes pensées vers ma famille. Pour être honnête, mes pensées étaient surtout tournées vers Jasper.

Dans quel état l'avais-je laissé? S'en remettrait-il? Est-ce qu'un jour il donnerait un sens au dernier regard que nous avions partagé? Comprendrait-il que je n'avais pas le choix de partir, pour sa sécurité? M'attendra-t-il? M'en voudra-t-il de l'avoir délaissé pendant je ne sais pas encore combien d'années?

Questions auxquelles les réponses ne me seront données que si je survivrais loin de ma famille et si j'arriverais à les rejoindre.

Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par un bruit de portière qui s'ouvre. Félix attendait que je sorte d'une façon qui me laissait deviner que Monsieur n'était pas patient et encore moins content de ma présence parmi eux. Mais je n'y pouvais rien! Il n'avait qu'à se plaindre auprès de ses _Maîtres_! Je ne les avais pas rejoins par gaité de cœur!

Je descendis donc de la voiture et suivis Aro, ses frères et la garde jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur demeure. Demeure qui me faisait beaucoup penser à un château. Il y avait le tout: les tours, une herse, des meurtrières dans les murs. Il ne manquait que le pont-levis, les fosses et le donjon. A moins que ce dernier ne m'ait pas encore été montré.

Nous gravîmes un escalier en colimaçon, situé dans une tour. Il était assez large pour laisser passer trois personnes de front. Ainsi, Démétri et, à mon grand étonnement, Paul, au lieu de Félix, m'encadrèrent. Ce dernier devait sûrement en avoir assez de me surveiller. De plus, je ne le voyais plus parmi nous. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il nous avez laissés, peut-être parti vaquer à ses occupations sûrement plus intéressantes que moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je le préférais loin de moi.

Ensuite, nous longeâmes un couloir qui paraissait sans fin pour enfin arriver devant une porte en bois foncé avec une poignet dorée. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit du vrai or.

Les trois frères se placèrent à gauche de la porte pour laisser Paul l'ouvrir. A son tour, il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans ce qui devait être une chambre puisqu'un lit à baldaquins s'y trouvait en face d'une porte-fenêtre.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce.

Elle était immense, plus grande que celle de Jasper.

_Non! Évite d'y penser! Ça ne peut que te faire du mal. Du moins, ne pense pas à lui maintenant alors qu'ils sont toujours avec toi._

En effet, Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Gianna, les jumeaux et Paul me regardaient, attendant une réaction de ma part.

- C'est ma chambre? Demandai-je, rompant par la même occasion le silence qui commençait à peser un peu depuis que nous étions sortis des voitures.

- Elle te plaît? S'enquit Aro au lieu de me répondre.

- Eh bien, comment dire? C'est très rouge. Et très grand.

Quand je disais que c'était très rouge, ce n'était que la vérité. Les murs étaient d'un rouge sang.

On pourrait croire que les Volturi avaient peint les murs avec le sang de leurs victimes. Évidemment, ce n'était que de la peinture puisque si ça avait été du sang il n'y en aurait plus sur les murs, tellement ils auraient été tentés. De plus, je le sentirais malgré que le sang soit sec et recouvert de poussière.

Les draps qui recouvraient le lit ainsi que les rideaux suspendus au-dessus de ce dernier étaient d'un rouge un peu plus clair.

Je m'avançai vers la porte-fenêtre. Elle permettait d'aller sur un balcon qui avait pour vue un grand parc boisé. J'espérais du plus profond de mon être que je pourrais y chasser. Ça ne me disait rien d'adopter leur régime alimentaire. Certes, j'avais été tentée par le sang des habitants de Volterra mais je ne m'étais jamais nourrie de ce genre de sang. Ça a toujours été le sang animal. Et puis, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un mirroir et encore moins regarder dans les yeux Jasper et ma famille.

Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers une porte avec une poignet dorée, comme la porte d'entrée.

Je l'ouvris et restai émerveillée pendant une longue minute face à toute la richesse de cette pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une salle bains avec baignoire et douche,ainsi que lavabo, tous marbrés.

Elle était très lumineuse grâce aux nombreux spots de lumières encastrés dans le plafond blanc.

Après avoir fini ma contemplation, je rejoignis les Volturi dans la chambre. Les trois frères semblaient être en grande conversation mais ils parlaient trop bas et trop vite même pour moi qui était vampire. Gianna et les jumeaux n'étaient plus là. Il ne restait plus que Paul.

Évidemment, je ne risquait pas de tenter de m'enfuir alors que ce château, faute d'autres termes appropriés, grouillait de vampires dotés de pouvoirs, selon ce que j'avais appris par Edward quand j'étais humaine. Pour ça aussi mes souvenirs étaient intacts. Mais Paul a dû rester par précaution. Ainsi, si je tentais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs..._Bah non! C'est pas logique! _

_Non. Il aurait été plus logique que ce soit Gianna qui reste. Alors elle ne doit pas être bien loin et doit être attentive à mes pouvoirs, prête à détecter l'utilisation d'un de ces derniers. _

_Alors, ma première mission pour atteindre mon but: me débarrasser d'elle. _

_Pour cela, il faut que je puisse avoir libre cours de mes mouvement. Ainsi, il ne faut pas que Paul soit dans les parages. S'il me colle comme ça sans arrêt, je risque de ne jamais y arriver et i l faudra que je me débrouille dans ce cas pour que Gianna ne soit pas dans les parages et me débarrasser d'abord de lui. _

_Pfou... prise de tête. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur, sinon j'y passe._

- Bella? Tu es toujours avec nous? Me sortit de mes pensées Aro.

- Oui, oui. Désolée. Mais j'étais en train de penser que je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. Et je n'ai pas vu où j'aurais pu les ranger.

- Ton dressing est ici. Fit-il en désignant une porte donnant sur le mur de droite. Tu y trouveras tous les vêtements que tu auras besoin.

- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce pas? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater. C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'une question à laquelle j'attendais une réponse.

Mais il me répondit quand même:

- En effet. Rejoins-nous dans la salle principale dans une heure. Ajouta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en réponse.

Ils me laissèrent donc seule.

Ainsi, j'avais tout le temps de regretter de les avoir suivis et de repenser à Jasper qui devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu me protéger. J'espérais que toute la famille le soutenait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il fallait qu'il continue à vivre comme il le faisait il y a encore huit jours, avant que je n'arrive.

L'heure passa rapidement.

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Se faire belle me faisait penser à Alice et Rose, toujours belles, dans n'importe quel contexte. Évidemment, changer de tenue n'aurait pas été un luxe puisque mon pantalon en toile marron était boueux, et mon pull long beige aussi, à cause de mon petit jeu avec Jasper.

Je me trouvais donc dans la salle principale où Aro et ses frères étaient assis chacun sur un trône. Aro sur celui du milieu. Il me regardait d'un air réprobateur. Il ne devait pas être d'accord sur le fait que je portais toujours les vêtements que j'avais en arrivant ici.

Cependant, il ne me fit aucune remarque.

Au lieu de cela, il m'expliqua pourquoi il m'avait invitée à les rejoindre ici:

- Je voudrais voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux utiliser tes dons. Ainsi, je voudrais que tu les utilises en te combattant contre Paul, Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix.

- Gianna ne me les bloquera pas?

- Non et n'assistera pas non plus à ce test. Assura-t-il.

J'étais rassurée qu'elle ne soit pas là pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Par contre, ce qui me dérangeait, c'est que Paul serait là. Lui pourrait me figer. Mais je pourrais toujours me protéger avec mon bouclier si jamais il le faisait.

- Très bien. Nous vous regardons. Conclut-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me renseigner plus que déjà Démétri et Félix se jetaient sur moi. Je me tournai rapidement pour leur faire face puisqu'ils se trouvaient derrière moi, près du mur, le temps que j'avais écouté Aro parler. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus que le temps de leur faire face, sans plus. N'ayant pas le temps de me protéger par des coups, j'activai mon bouclier physique. Félix, qui me tenait par la gorge, fut projeté contre le mur, où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Quant à Démétri, il se contenta de me tourner autour tel un boxeur qui attend que son adversaire baisse la garde ou qu'il l'attaque en premier.

Je tournais sur moi-même pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Toutefois, je gardais mon bouclier en place. Du moins, j'ai décidé de le garder encore quelques secondes le temps de repérer Jane, son frère, et Paul.

A la fin de mon premier tour complet sur moi, sans avoir perdu de vue Démétri face à moi, j'avais vu la position de chacun. Jane se trouvait avec son frère près des trônes, légèrement en retrait derrière leur Maîtres. Paul se tenait à ma droite quand je faisais face aux trois frères. Et Félix était toujours près du mur, légèrement sonné suite à l'impact avec ce dernier. Mais il se tenait debout. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un vampire robuste. Je dirais même plus robuste qu'Emmett, mon rigolo de frère.

_Bon, concentre-toi. Ne pense pas à la famille maintenant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moyen._

Au moment que je me reconcentrai, Démétri s'approcha brusquement de moi et me donna un coup dans l'estomac. Je me pliai de douleur. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de remettre mon bouclier puisqu'il me donna un autre coup de poing mais cette fois dans ma tête. Je finis sonnée au sol.

Je levai une main devant mon visage. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire « tenter » puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'en déduisis que Paul me figeait.

_Tricheur!_

Démétri et Félix en profitèrent pour me relever et à commencer à tirer sur mes bras, comme pour les arracher à mon tronc.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'active le bouclier. Ce que je fis sans perdre une seconde.

Ils se retrouvèrent propulsés contre un mur. Félix atterrit sur Paul, ce qui lui fit lâcher son emprise sur mon corps.

Étant en un précaire équilibre, légèrement courbée en avant, je tombai sur les genoux.

Les coups se succédèrent, et le test me sembla durer une éternité.

Il ne s'acheva qu'au moment où je perdis connaissance, épuisée d'avoir utilisé autant mon bouclier en moins d'une journée. Du moins, je pensais que ça n'avait duré qu'une journée, mais étant dans une pièce sans ouverture donnant à l'extérieur, je ne savais pas exactement la durée de ce fichu test.

Enfin, j'avais perdu connaissance à la énième activation de mon bouclier. Et encore, je n'avais pas osé me téléporter puisque le seul endroit où j'aurais pu aller aurait été Forks, plus précisément la villa des Cullen. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien le château des Volturi pour passer d'une pièce à une autre avec mon don.

J'aurais pu aussi les brûler vifs, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils m'auraient laisser survivre à cela. J'aurais été moi aussi brûler vive, de leurs mains.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais dans une pièce aux murs peints en rouge. Rouge sang pour être exacte. J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, confortable. Ça devait être un lit.

_Mais où est-ce que je suis?_

Je me redressai en calant mon dos contre des coussins. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient rouges mais pas le même que celui des murs. Un rouge plus clair.

Une porte-fenêtre se trouvait en face de moi, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil.

Peu à peu, je pris conscience d'où j'étais. Dans une chambre. Et ça devait être la mienne. Le rouge sang m'avait beaucoup trop marquée pour que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Oui, c'était la mienne. Ainsi donc les coussins étaient de la même couleur que les rideaux.

Et maintenant que j'avais fini l'exploration visuelle de la pièce, je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule.

J'avais été trop perdue pour y faire attention.

Je fouillai la chambre des yeux, en me levant du lit. L'odeur m'était inconnue. Il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes, comme me l'avait appris Jasper et mes frères.

_Bon! Concentre-toi une bonne fois pour toutes Bella! Évite de penser à eux dans les moments que tu dois être concentrée!_

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me calmer. En faisant ça, je perçus encore mieux l'odeur de l'intrus.

En fait, elle m'était, faute d'avoir d'autres mots, « familière ». Cette personne avait dû être souvent près de moi le temps du trajet entre Forks et Volterra.

C'est au moment que je pensais à cela que je vis Paul devant la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? l'interrogeai-je sèchement.

- Je suis resté à ton chevet pour être là à ton réveil.

- Mouais.

J'avais dû mal à croire que ce soit la seule raison de sa présence, mais je me contenterais de cette réponse.

Je soupçonnais Aro de lui avoir ordonné de me surveiller.

- Bon, bah maintenant que je suis « réveillée », comme tu dis, j'aimerais me laver. Je crois que je le mérite. Dis-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait partir maintenant et que je voulais rester seule.

- Aro veut que tu le rejoignes à son bureau dès que tu seras rétablie.

- Eh bien il attendra que je sois propre. Je crois qu'il peut me l'accorder. Rétorquai-je.

- Très bien. Je t'attends dans le couloir.

- Si tu veux. Marmonnai-je.

Je pris mon temps pour me doucher. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressée de rejoindre Aro.

Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

_Peut-être va-t-il me demander de recommencer son test ou alors il va me faire le bilan de celui que je venais de faire. Allez savoir!_

De toutes façons, je le serais bien assez tôt.

Moins d'une heure après, je me trouvais dans le bureau d'Aro.

Paul m'y avait conduite.

Comme promis, il m'avait attendue dans le couloir, devant ma porte.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix de changer ma tenue car mes vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, et puis je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les remettre après une douche.

J'ai été impressionnée par la grandeur du dressing. J'ai réussi, au bout d'un long moment, à mettre la main sur un jean clair et une tunique bleu clair. J'ai pris la peine d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches encadrées mon visage.

- Bellissima! Heureux de te voir à nouveau en forme. M'accueillit Aro.

Je hochai simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre sans paraître insolente, ce qui me vaudrait sa méfiance. J'étais assez surveillée à mon goût, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Je suis très fier de t'avoir parmi nous et avec ton consentement.

Alors là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase:

- Je vous rappelle que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez menacé de détruire ma famille? Répliquai-je sèchement.

- En effet. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Sais-tu pendant combien de temps tu t'es battue?

- Allez-y, dites-le-moi. Lâchai-je.

- Trois jours.

- Oh...Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Quoi donc? S'enquit-il.

- Puis-je aller dans la forêt environnante? M'informai-je.

- A condition que tu me suives immédiatement dans la Salle des Trônes.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Il sortit donc de son bureau, suivi de près par Paul et moi.

Ma gorge me brûlait énormément maintenant. Si jamais des humains se trouvaient à proximité, ils ne feraient pas long feu.

_Faîtes qu'Aro me laisse sortir dans les bois le plus vite possible._

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle.

Une dizaine de vampires étaient rassemblés au centre. Je ne les avais pas encore croisé mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur leur fonction. Ils faisaient partie de la garde rapprochée des frères. Ça se voyait à leur tenue: cape noire avec capuche et bottines noires. En gros, la même que Jane, Alec, Félix, Démétri, Gianna et Paul.

En parlant d'eux, ils étaient près des trônes.

Aro nous mena jusqu'à eux, Paul toujours derrière moi, le bas de sa cape me frôlant les chevilles à chaque pas.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques pas des trônes, et par la même occasion à côté des jumeaux et compagnie.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il voulait à tout prix que je vienne avec lui ici avant d'aller dans les bois.

Avant même d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger, une odeur de sang humain parvint à mes narines. De plus, j'entendais les battements de cœur des personnes qui s'approchaient de la salle.

Je tentai de sortir de la grande salle mais Paul me figea.

J'aurais très bien pu utiliser mon bouclier pour me protéger, mais c'était oublier Gianna et son fichu don de bloquer les miens.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'humains, hommes, femmes, enfants compris, pénétrèrent dans la salle deux minutes après. C'était l'enfer pour moi. Leur sang m'attirait et je n'arrivais pas à me persuader de couper ma respiration tellement il sentait bon. J'en avais le venin à la bouche. Le coup fatal fut porté quand Paul me défigea. Alors, j'en profitai pour me jeter sur la personne se trouvant le plus près de moi.

J'aspirai goulument son sang en plantant mes dents dans son cou, perçant de mes dents la jugulaire contenant ce précieux nectar rouge, appelé sang.

Je pris conscience de mon acte en lâchant ma proie. Il s'agissait d'une femme et...Oh non! Deux victimes! Je venais de me nourrir du sang d'une mère et de son enfant.

Je baissai mes yeux sur mes mains. Elles étaient maculées de leur sang. Je me retins de les lécher. Je me trouvais assez monstrueuse comme ça. Jamais je ne pourrai regarder ma famille dans les yeux.

Rageuse, je bousculai toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, vampires ou humains: aucune idée, mais je voulais à tout prix sortir de cette salle maudite.

Personne ne me retint, trop occupé à se nourrir.

J'arrivai à la lisière d'une forêt sans savoir par où j'étais passée.

Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au moins, maintenant je pouvais respirer de l'air pur.

Je m'approchai d'un gros arbre et montai m'asseoir sur une de ses branches épaisses.

De mon perchoir, je pouvais voir le coucher du soleil.

_Il était plus tard que je le pensais dis donc._

C'est le moment que j'aime le plus dans une journée. Le soleil passant d'un jaune vif à un rouge flamboyant, tel un grand feu de joie, ou de peine, selon l'humeur. Puis, le ciel et les nuages devenant orangés, roses, puis violets.

C'est ainsi que termina cette journée, que je maudirai tout au long de mon existence.

Je sentais que ça n'allait pas toujours être facile de vivre à Volterra avec des monstres. J'espérais juste ne pas devenir comme eux. Sinon, autant mourir que voir le dégout, le mépris et la haine des Cullen, et surtout de Jasper.

**Fin chapitre 10**

**Verdict?**

**Je vous embrasse fort et à la prochaine!**

**Marmotte38.**


	11. Libération et retrouvailles

_**Acroatwiligth: Merci pour ta review régulière, ça me touche vraiment de voir qu'à chaque chapitre tu me donnes tes impressions. Comme tu le dis « pauvre de nous et pauvre Jazz ».^^ Sinon ce chapitre devrais plus te plaire que le précédent.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11 **

Quatre ans plus tard.

Ça faisait quatre ans que je me trouvais ici, à Volterra, dans la forteresse des Volturi. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que j'avais laissé Jasper sans explication. Mais ces quatre années ont été longues malgré tout ce que j'ai eu à faire pour les Volturi.

J'avais appris au cours de ces années que c'était bel et bien une forteresse. En effet, il était courant d'avoir des tentatives de prise de pouvoirs par des vampires dits « mineurs » par Aro et ses frères, que j'aime surnommer « Aro et compagnie » puisque je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu les deux frères donner des ordres, c'était toujours Aro qui le faisait.

Enfin bref, il y avait souvent des combats sanglants, mais les Volturi en ressortaient toujours vainqueurs.

Les trois frères n'ont pas réussi à me les faire appeler « mes Maîtres ». Non mais, et puis quoi encore! Ils m'ont arrachée à ma famille, me menaçant de les tuer si je ne les suivais, et il faudrait que je les appelle « Maîtres »?

Ils étaient tombés sur la mauvaise personne!

Enfin, aujourd'hui, je les quittais.

Je connaissais assez bien les points faibles de chacun à force de les avoir combattus en utilisant mes pouvoirs et les techniques d'attaque et de défense enseignées par Jasper.

J'avais aussi appris à me téléporter avec deux- trois personnes. Aro m'avait imposé ces entraînements afin que je sois utile en mission. Et j'en avais eu beaucoup au cours de ces quatre dernières années.

Six mois après mon arrivée, je partais en mission.

Pour la majorité, il s'agissait de tuer les vampires susceptibles de prendre leur place. C'était donc moi, à chaque mission, qui devais m'en charger. Ainsi, je les ai tous brûlés vifs en plongeant mes yeux dans les leurs, même si au fond de moi je savais qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Pour les autres missions, il s'agissait d'espionner un clan pour ramener au final les vampires ayant des dons. Évidemment, Aro avait évité de me faire espionner le Clan Cullen, c'est-à-dire ma famille. Pour ces missions, Gianna et Paul m'accompagnaient. La première pour détecter plus rapidement les vampires dotés de pouvoirs, et le second pour empêcher toutes fuites. Et moi, pour amener le plus rapidement le ou les vampire(s) auprès des frères Volturi par téléportation.

Ces quatre années ont aussi été des années de souffrance à cause de Paul.

Dès le premier jour, j'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait d'une drôle de façon.

Il a tout fait pour effacer Jasper de ma mémoire. Mais sans succès.

En ce moment, il était dans ma chambre, me figeant sur le lit à baldaquins. Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant, mais maintenant, je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs sans problème, Gianna étant morte.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en moins d'une heure. Il voulait à tout prix que j'oublie Jasper en le remplaçant par lui.

- Et moi, je te dis que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et arrête de me mentir. Je sais très bien que c'est Aro qui t'a ordonné de me le faire croire. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me figerais pas pour me le dire.

_J'avais vu, en touchant un jour Paul, Aro lui ordonner de me séduire pour me faire oublier Jasper pour que je n'aie plus de raison de partir_

- Je le fais parce que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix. Répliqua-t-il, s'approchant dangereusement du lit, et par la même occasion de moi.

J'attendis qu'il se penche sur moi et pose ses mains à moins d'un centimètre de ma tête pour activer mon bouclier, le propulsant violemment contre le mur, près de la porte.

- Qu...commença-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et de peur.

- Gianna est un tas de poussière maintenant. Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte? L'interrogeai-je, glissant du lit afin de me trouver debout à trois pas de lui, affalé au sol contre la porte.

- Non. Souffla-t-il.

- Elle n'a pas été dure à vaincre.

**Flash Black:**

**- Salut, Gianna! Lançai-je.**

**- Que fais-tu ici? Fit-elle étonnée et méfiante de me voir dans sa chambre, alors qu'en quatre ans je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.**

**- Je viens voir comment va ma vampire préférée. Répondis-je comme si c'était évident.**

**Immédiatement, je la sentis se concentrer pour bloquer mes pouvoirs. Évidemment, ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'attaquer.**

**Je lui sautai dessus et, sans perdre de temps, je lui arrachai la tête de son corps. **

**Elle s'affala au sol, lâchant son emprise sur mes dons. Je sortis le briquet de ma poche, que j'avais prévu pour l'occasion, l'allumai et le jetai sur elle. Elle s'enflamma rapidement. Pour ne pas que le feu s'étende et que les autres ne soient pas au courant, je plaçai mon bouclier autour d'elle en attendant qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres où se trouvait Gianna quelques secondes plus tôt. Ensuite, j'étouffai le feu en réduisant le bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne recouvre plus que les cendres. Je le désactivai une fois que le feu fut éteint. **

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa mort a été rapide. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire « ouf! ».Ajoutai-je.

- Je vais te tuer! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Prise de court, il réussit à me plaquer sur le lit, une main m'étranglant. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin d'oxygène dans mes poumons pour vivre!

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'étêter.

Alors je décidai de le déconcentrer en lui parlant par pensées, don qu'il ne connaissait pas:

« Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas. »

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il, perdu, relâchant ainsi son emprise sur mon cou.

J'en profitai pour passer mes mains autour de son cou et l'étêtai, puis je détachai ses bras et jambes de son tronc. Il ne valait pas la peine que je le brûle vif. Je voulais qu'il transmette un message à Aro et compagnie. Même s'il n'était que pièces détachées en ce moment, il pouvait m'entendre. Il lui faudrait juste un certain temps pour être de nouveau en un seul morceau.

- Tu diras à tes _Maîtres_ de m'oublier, de ne pas revenir me chercher. Sinon, je leur réserve le même sort que Gianna. N'oublie pas de leur préciser que je ne veux pas de leur place. Je veux juste que vous m'oubliez, tous.

Et sans rien dire de plus, je fermai les yeux pour me téléporter.

**Flash Back:**

**Deux fois, je suis allée à Forks transmettre un message aux Cullen.**

**La première fois, j'avais gravé « Soin fort. Je t'aime » sur le rocher, où Jasper et moi aimions nous asseoir pour apprécier le clapotis de l'eau, les levers et couchers de soleil, en espérant qu'il comprenne que j'en étais l'auteur.**

**La deuxième fois, j'avais failli me faire coincer par Edward et Emmett. Il faut dire que j'étais habillée comme les Volturi: longue cape noire avec capuche sur la tête. J'avais juste eu le temps de glisser une feuille préalablement remplie sous la porte d'entrée. J'y avais écrit « Je vais tout faire pour vous revenir. Prenez soin de vous. Je vous aime, Bella ».**

**Après avoir glissé la feuille, j'avais juste eu le temps de m'éloigner de la porte en courant le plus vite possible. Je n'avais pas eu le choix de me téléporter en courant car Edward était à deux doigts de m'attraper. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient mes yeux d'un rouge orangé, preuve que je ne m'étais pas seulement nourri d'animaux. A cette époque, Aro avait réussi à me piéger et ainsi me forcer à vider des humains de leur sang.**

**Fin Flash Back**

J'arrivai une seconde plus tard à destination.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue atteignit mes tympans:

- Bella? Que fais-tu ici? S'étonna la personne.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward à quelques pas, face à moi:

- Salut. Commençai-je, hésitante.

- Salut. Tu devrais aller voir Jasper. On se parlera plus tard. Enfin, si tu restes. Ajouta-t-il doucement.

- J'ai l'intention de rester. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Je l'embrassai sur la joue rapidement. Puis je gravis les marches d'escalier qui menaient à l'étage.

Je toquai deux coups à la porte de la chambre de Jasper.

Pas de réponse.

Edward m'avait dit d'aller le voir. Et la façon dont il l'avait dit me laisser croire que j'allais le trouver dans un piteux état.

C'est pourquoi j'ouvris la porte sans plus attendre.

Je restai figée une fraction de seconde face à ce que je voyais. Jasper était recroquevillé sur son lit, immobile, me tournant le dos.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue m'approcher de lui puisqu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

J'effleurai ses cheveux soigneux et bouclés.

Toujours pas de réaction de sa part.

Je m'accroupis pour mettre mon visage au même niveau que le sien.

Ses yeux étaient fermement fermés, comme s'il savait que j'étais tout près de lui mais qu'il n'osait pas me regarder, craignant peut-être que je disparaisse à nouveau. Après tout, il avait dû voir l'inscription sur notre rocher. Donc ça signifiait que j'étais revenue, certes un court instant, mais assez long pour que je puisse lui rendre visite.

- Jasper. Ouvre les yeux. S'il te plaît. Le suppliai-je, continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Ses paupières se desserrèrent, puis s'ouvrirent, laissant voir la noirceur de ses yeux. Maintenant que je voyais ses yeux, je remarquais que des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Ça devait faire plus de deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas nourri pour que ses yeux soient aussi noirs et qu'il ait des cernes aussi violettes.

- Jasper. Soupirai-je, triste qu'il ne se nourrisse plus. Sûrement à cause de moi en plus. Jasper. Regarde-moi. Ordonnai-je doucement, posant la main, qui jusque là caressait ses cheveux, sur sa joue.

Il évitait de me regarder, ses yeux fixant un point au dessus de ma tête. Mais je voulais qu'il me regarde pour lui montrer que j'étais bel et bien devant lui, dans la même pièce. Et je comptais bien lui prouver que je ne le quitterai plus.

Enfin il planta ses yeux d'un noir d'encre dans les miens, qui devaient être ambrés.

- C'est bien toi, Bella? Demanda-t-il après ce qui me sembla une éternité.

- Oui. Acquiesçai-je tout en hochant la tête et attrapant sa main droite de ma main libre pour confirmer mes dires. Je suis bien là. Ajoutai-je, esquissant un sourire.

Il resserra son emprise sur ma main. Une fois certain que je ne m'évaporerais pas, il se redressa et me prit dans ses bras:

- Bella. Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux, la voix émue.

- Je suis là, Jasper. Fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte et en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé entre dans la chambre:

- Ma chérie! Tu es revenue! S'exclama-t-elle, émue.

Je me décollai du torse de Jasper, mais tout en prenant soin de garder un contact en gardant ses mains dans les miennes. Puis je répondis:

- Bonjour, Esmé. Oui, je suis de retour à la villa et je compte bien y rester. Affirmai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Dit-elle en souriant, sincère.

Je lui souris affectueusement en guise de remerciements.

- Les enfants, je pense qu'il serait bien que vous chassiez.

Je me tournai vers Jasper et affirmai:

- Esmé a raison. Tu as besoin de chasser.

- Je...

- Non, non! Le coupai-je. Tu en as vraiment besoin. De toute façon, je t'accompagne. Ça m'a trop manqué de chasser avec toi. Et puis, au moins on pourra en profiter pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Souris-je à la fin de ma phrase.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-il. C'est bien parce que tu viens avec moi.

Nous nous levâmes alors.

Quand je me tournai vers Esmé, celle-ci avait disparu. Elle avait sûrement voulu nous laisser de l'intimité. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Jasper m'avait vraiment trop manqué et je voulais profiter un maximum de lui. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

Nous sautâmes du balcon, puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans la forêt à la recherche de proies.

Nous chassâmes côte à côte. Je lui laissai se nourrir de la majorité, me contentant de deux cerfs, ce qui signifie que je passai le temps de la chasse à le contempler, me délectant de la vue.

La vue serait répugnante pour des humains, mais pour moi elle ne l'était pas. Au contraire, ça me donnait envie de faire des choses peu catholiques avec lui, dans l'instant. Mais je me retenais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il avait besoin de chasser.

Alors je tentai de lui cacher mon désir en pensant à autre chose qu'à nos ébats dans sa chambre. Je me forçai à penser à des choses horribles, comme ce que j'avais vécu avec les Volturi.

Et j'y arrivai. Peut-être un peu trop car je me sentis glisser au sol le long du tronc auquel je m'étais adossée.

**Flash Back:**

**Aro m'ordonnait d'exécuter un vampire, qui avait été transformé lors de ses 70 ans. Il pouvait changer d'apparence. C'était pour cela qu'Aro voulait s'en débarrasser. Il avait peur qu'il se fasse passer pour lui et ainsi faire un coup d'état ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autres. **

**Paul, Gianna et moi l'avions trouvé en Égypte. **

**Il était figé à mes pieds par Paul et je suspectais Gianna de l'empêcher de changer d'apparence.**

**Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans celui du vieillard et le brûlai vif par le biais de mon pouvoir.**

**Un autre souvenir le succéda. **

**Cette fois, j'étais en train de me battre contre Félix et Démétri, sous ordres d'Aro et compagnie. Selon eux, il fallait que je sois plus rapide dans mes actions lors d'un combat. Mon œil, oui! Ils voulaient surtout connaître mes limites pour savoir comment me battre le jour où ils voudraient se débarrasser de moi!**

**Enfin bon, là je me faisais balancer dans tous les sens sans que je n'aie le temps d'activer mon bouclier. Ça ne faisait même pas un an que j'étais là-bas donc je n'avais pas encore perfectionné mes pouvoirs.**

**Le souvenir s'accéléra, puis repris un rythme normal quand je fus allongée sur le lit à baldaquins, qui trônait dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre, inconsciente. Ça m'arrivait souvent à cette période à cause de l'épuisement dû aux combats. Aro et compagnie étaient toujours étonnés quand ça m'arrivait car j'étais le seul vampire capable de perdre conscience, à leur connaissance.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Bella! BELLA! M'appelait-on, d'une voix paniquée, en me secouant comme un pommier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien.

- Que se passe-t-il? Interrogeai-je d'une petite voix.

- Oh Bella. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je ne percevais plus tes émotions, alors j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose? Demandai-je sur le coup. Mais je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir dit. Oh... Non, les Volturi ne peuvent pas me faire de mal de cette façon, si c'est à eux que tu as pensé. J'ai juste replongé dans mes souvenirs. Expliquai-je.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Fit une voix cristalline à ma gauche.

Je tournai la tête vers cette voix.

- Alice! M'écriai-je, heureuse de la voir.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme tu nous as manqué. Glissa-t-elle à mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Elle me relâcha et se leva, puis elle m'aida à en faire autant.

- Allez, venez! Tout le monde vous attend avec impatience.

- T'exagère, Alice. Rétorqua Jasper, légèrement agacé apparemment.

- Mais non! Bon allez! Vous venez ou vous comptez rester plantés là? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Du calme, Alice. Ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là. Rétorquai-je.

- Cinq heures, c'est ce que tu appelles pas longtemps, toi?

- Cinq heures? M'étonnai-je. Tu es sûre, Alice?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Si on te suit maintenant, tu promets de nous laisser tranquilles ce soir? M'enquis-je.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis, au bout d'une minute qui me parut être une éternité, elle promit:

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. A condition que...

- Alice. La coupa Jasper, désespéré.

- Il n'y a pas de condition, Alice.

- Quels rabat-joie vous faîtes. Soupira-t-elle.

Jasper s'approcha de moi, glissa sa main gauche dans ma main droite, puis m'entraîna vers la villa sans attendre Alice.

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de courir, malgré l'indignation d'Alice qui dû prendre son mal en patience pour nous accompagner jusqu'à la villa. Toutefois, elle prit bien soin de marcher devant nous pour bien nous montrer son mécontentement et son impatience. Évidement, ça ne m'étonnait pas de la voir ainsi puisque c'était une pile électrique infatigable en temps normal. Cela, je ne risquais pas de l'avoir oublié en quatre ans.

Alice nous attendait au pas de la porte d'entrée ouverte en tapant du pied.

Nous n'accélérâmes pas pour autant le pas. Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle s'avança rapidement vers moi, se jetant presque sur moi, et me tira si brusquement que je lâchai la main de Jasper et pénétrai dans le salon à sa suite sans pouvoir protester.

Quand elle me relâcha après m'avoir poussée sur un canapé, je soupirai:

- Alice.

- Moi aussi je t'aime! S'exclama-t-elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la cuisine.

- Comme tu peux voir, elle n'a pas changé. Chuchota Jasper à mon oreille, après m'avoir rejointe sur le canapé.

- Ouais. Marmonnai-je, en lui reprenant sa main.

Un rire me fit remarquer la présence de la famille Cullen.

Le rire provenait d'Emmett.

- Salut. Dis-je en les regardant un par un.

- Bonjour, Bella. Répondirent Rose, Emmett, Carlisle et même Edward, même si je l'avais déjà vu.

- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir tout de suite signaler mon retour.

- L'important c'est que tu sois avec nous maintenant. Me rassura Esmé, comme à son habitude.

- Alors, sœurette! Tu leur as fait la peau à ces Volturi?

- Pas tout à fait, Emmett.

- « Pas tout à fait »? Ça veut dire que tu en as battu quelques uns? Insista-t-il, voulant sûrement que je lui raconte une bagarre avec les détails croustillants.

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, j'ai détruis une vampire et démembré un autre avant de partir.

- Hey! Je veux les détails! Protesta-t-il.

- Emmett. Intervint Esmé, réprobatrice.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire comme ça il fermera son clapet. Fis-je, en adressant un sourire moqueur à Emmett.

Jasper exerça une petit pression sur ma main. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je ne pris pas pour autant la peine de me poser la question car je relatai ce qu'attendait Emmett avec impatience:

- Bon, alors je me suis débarrassée de la vampire en la décapitant et en l'enflammant avec un briquet.

- Attends, tu as utilisé un briquet? Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu pouvais brûler vifs des vampires? Me coupa Edward.

- Je suis obligée de fixer leurs yeux. Étant décapitée, son corps n'était plus relié à sa tête donc ça n'aurait pas marché. Expliquai-je. Il inclina la tête pour me remercier de lui avoir donner une explication. Je repris donc mon récit: J'étais obligée de la décapiter pour commencer à m'en débarrasser car elle avait le don de bloquer mes pouvoirs.

- Est-ce que c'était Gianna? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Oui. Tu la connaissais?

- Quand je suis arrivé chez les Volturi avant de venir aux États-Unis, elle y était déjà.

- Eh bien, tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Affirmai-je. Enfin, passons. Concernant le second vampire, je me suis contentée de le démembrer et de lui donner un message à transmettre à ses maîtres, avant de partir. Pour y arriver, j'ai dû le prendre par surprise car il me figeait avec son pouvoir. Il fallait donc que je le déconcentre. J'ai choisi de lui parler par pensées. Il ne savait pas que j'en étais capable donc j'ai profité de son moment de surprise pour l'étêter, puis lui arracher ses bras et ses jambes.

- Wow! Coriace la p'tite! S'exclama Emmett.

- Il faut s'attendre à des représailles maintenant. Bella, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de deux vampires dotés de pouvoirs importants et de t'enfuir de Volterra sans problème. Ce n'est pas rien. A présent, tu es une menace pour eux S'ils viennent jusqu'ici, ce ne sera pas pour te reprendre parmi eux. Cette fois-ci, ce sera pour se débarrasser de toi. Déclara Carlisle.

Je sentis se tendre mon amour.

- Nous serons à tes côtés. Assura Edward.

- Merci. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais toute mon existence, si ça devait arriver.

- Tu fais partie de la famille, ma chérie. Nous te soutiendrons quoique tu fasses. Affirma Esmé.

Je baissai la tête, gênée de les mener à la mort. Si je n'étais pas revenue, ils ne risqueraient pas leur vie, ou plutôt leur éternité, pour moi. J'avais passé vingt ans à me débrouiller seule, et même à Volterra. Alors, ce qu'ils me disaient me touchait énormément, mais ça m'effrayait aussi.

Je sentis Jasper se tournait vers moi avant qu'il ne relève ma tête, plantant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire: que je n'avais pas être gênée. Foutu empathe!

- Je sais. Murmurai-je à son attention. Mais j'ai le droit de me sentir responsable de votre choix. Si je n'étais pas revenue, vous ne seriez pas obligés de risquer votre vie.

- Tu l'as dit: c'est notre choix. C'est ainsi dans la famille: nous nous soutenons quoiqu'il peut nous arriver.

- Pfou. Soupirai-je, pas pour autant convaincue.

Il se leva, puis m'aida à en faire autant. Puis il me tira vers la porte d'entrée. Il m'entraînait dans la direction du ruisseau, plus exactement vers notre rocher. Arrivés à destination, il s'arrêta, m'obligeant à en faire autant. Je remarquai que le « Je t'aime ,»que j'étais venue graver sans que les Volturi ne soient au courant, était toujours lisible malgré les intempéries de Forks. Jasper passa les doigts de sa main libre sur les sept lettres, me tenant toujours la main de l'autre.

- Quand j'ai vu l'inscription, je me suis dit que je rêvais. Commença-t-il. J'ai alors passé mes doigts dessus. En sentant les reliefs, j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bel et bien réel. Il planta son regard dans le mien: Je me suis alors demandé si c'était toi qui l'avait gravée. Ne voyant que toi, je t'en ai voulu de ne pas être venu me voir, mais je m'en suis encore plus voulu de ne pas t'avoir sentie approcher de la villa.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il m'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Non. Ne dis rien. J'en ai parlé à Edward. Il m'a dit que si tu n'étais pas venue me voir, c'était parce que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Mais je me suis demandé pourquoi, dans ce cas, tu avais approché la villa. Puis, tu es revenue. Les garçons t'ont sentie et ont failli t'attraper, mais tu t'es volatilisée. Cependant, au début, ils ne savaient pas que c'était toi. Ils pensaient que c'était un Volturi. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont poursuivie. C'est la façon dont le « Volturi » s'est évaporé et la lettre qui nous a fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de toi. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as pris le risque de venir ici à deux reprises nous transmettre un message.

- Je m'en voulais, et je m'en veux toujours, de la façon que je t'ai délaissé. Les Volturi ne savent toujours pas que je suis venue à Forks, malgré leur interdiction. Pour ne pas qu'ils s'en doutent, je profitais des missions que je faisais en solitaire pour vous approcher, étant les seuls moments que je n'étais pas surveillée.

Évidemment, je me gardais bien de lui dire que je les avais observés de temps à autre pour voir comment ils vivaient mon absence. Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Bella?

- Hum?

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui. Fis-je en évitant son regard.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? M'étonnai-je faussement, sachant très bien comment il pouvait le savoir.

- Je le sens et je te connais. Déjà quand tu étais humaine, tu ne savais pas mentir. Expliqua-t-il.

Je soupirai avant d'avouer:

- Très bien. Ce n'est pas les seules fois.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- De temps de temps, je suis venue pour voir comment vous alliez en mon absence.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais senti ton odeur dans les environs! S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu oublies que tu m'as dit qu'Edward et Emmett m'avaient poursuivie parce qu'ils m'avaient prise pour un Volturi. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous ne reconnaissiez pas mon odeur.

- C'est quoi ton idée? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Je crois que le fait d'être toujours entourée de Volturi à fait que je me suis imprégnée de leur odeur. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Peut-être que c'est parce que vous ne vous attendiez plus à me voir et donc vous avez pris mon odeur pour celle d'un adversaire. Pour le coup, l'adversaire était un Volturi. Ça ne veut pas dire que mon odeur a changé.

- Mais pour les fois que nous ne t'avons pas sentie, tu as une hypothèse?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Est-ce que vous étiez tout le temps sur vos gardes?

- Me concernant, non. Mais tu devrais demander aux autres.

- Pas maintenant. Je veux profiter d'être avec toi.

Pour appuyer mes dires, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit, me permettant ainsi de mêler ma langue avec la sienne. Elles effectuèrent un ballet sensuel.

Je n'étais plus consciente du monde qui nous entourait. Seul sa présence me suffisait. Petit à petit, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

Ainsi, je ne me rendis pas compte que je lui retirais son sweatshirt et son jean précipitamment.

Tout s'enchaîna.

Quand je recouvris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit, je me trouvais allongée sur son torse finement musclé.

Il caressait tendrement mes cheveux qui devaient être dans un état affreux.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je relevai la tête, plantai mes yeux dans les siens, et répondis en souriant:

- Moi aussi, Jazz.

**Fin chapitre 11**

**J'espère que la fin vous convient.**

**Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter sur du suspense et c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait partir Bella avec ces satanés Volturi.**

**Bises.**


	12. Rien n'est jamais parfait

_**Acroatwilight: Il me semblait bien que le chapitre précédent te plairait lol. Voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant. ^^ Gros bisous.**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Précédemment:**

**- Pas maintenant. Je veux profiter d'être avec toi. **

**Pour appuyer mes dires, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit, me permettant ainsi de mêler ma langue à la sienne. Elles effectuèrent un ballet sensuel.**

**Je n'étais plus consciente du monde qui nous entourait. Seule sa présence me suffisait. Petit à petit, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.**

**Ainsi, je ne me rendis pas compte que je lui retirais son sweatshirt et son jean précipitamment.**

**Tout s'enchaîna.**

**Quand je recouvris le contrôle de mon corps, je me trouvais allongée sur son torse finement musclé.**

**Il caressait tendrement mes cheveux qui devaient être dans un état affreux.**

**- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.**

Je relevai la tête, plantai mes yeux dans les siens, et répondis en souriant:

- Moi aussi, Jazz.

Puis il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser.

Cependant, je le rompis en me rappelant que nous étions nus près du ruisseau et que la famille pouvait nous voir du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit nus et que les autres peuvent nous surprendre ainsi? Dis-je d'une traite.

- Bella, mon ange, nous sommes dans ma chambre.

- Mais...

- Regarde autour de toi. Me sourit-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit.

Je constatai avec étonnement qu'en effet nous étions dans sa chambre, dans son lit pour être précise.

- Oh...Je n'avais pas fait attention. Fis-je, dépitée.

- Je nous ai fait passer par le balcon pour ne pas qu'ils nous voient.

- Ouf. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett ne nous aurait pas épargnés sinon. Dis-je en retournant mon intention sur lui.

- C'est bien pour ça. Expliqua-t-il, tout sourire. Tu m'avais manqué. Lâcha-t-il en reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

- Toi aussi. Avouai-je. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Dis-je en me remémorant le nombre de fois que j'avais été déçue de ne pas l'avoir aperçu au court de mes venues à Forks, venues faites dans le but de le voir lui à la base.

- A quoi penses-tu? S'enquit-il doucement.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de prendre la parole:

- Au nombre de fois que je suis retournée à Volterra déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu lors de mes venues ici. Confiai-je.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je suis là maintenant. Souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse, inhalant son odeur de miel et de sapin.

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vint nous chercher, ou plutôt moi, pour une journée shopping entre filles.

- Alice. Râlai-je, cachant ma nudité dessous la couette bleue de Jasper et en m'enfonçant dans les bras de ce dernier. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Argumentai-je.

- Non! J'ai donné toutes tes affaires à une association pour les personnes démunies.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça! s'exclama Jazz, en colère.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que vous remettez plusieurs fois les mêmes vêtements. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas les mettre, n'étant pas là. Répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Sa dernière phrase me blessa, même si je savais que ce n'était pas dans son intention. Jasper dû le ressentir car il me jeta un regard désolé tout en m'envoyant une vague de calme.

- Alice, tu aurais dû me prévenir quand tu l'as fait. Je ne t'ai pas vu le faire, mais si j'avais été là, je t'en aurais empêché. Tu ne t'es pas dit que je voulais garder ses vêtements pour me souvenir d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne?

- Non. Dit-elle si bas que si je n'avais pas été vampire je ne l'aurais pas entendue.

- Bon, mais dans ce cas, je fais comment pour aller avec vous sans avoir quoique ce soit à me mettre sur le dos? Capitulai-je.

- Rose va te prêter des vêtements et ce qu'il faut pour dessous. Me répondit-elle, sautillant de joie, ravie que j'accepte de faire du shopping avec elle et Rose.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle sortit tout sourire de la chambre et revint moins de trente secondes après avec un jean slim gris, un débardeur gris et un chemisier blanc long qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, des sous-vêtements noirs et une paire de talons aiguilles noirs.

Elle déposa le tout au pied du lit, puis ressortit pour me laisser m'habiller.

Toutefois, au pas de la porte, elle m'informa:

- Nous t'attendons dans le garage. Si tu n'es pas arrivée dans cinq minutes, je viens te traîner jusque dans la voiture.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, Alice.

- Bien.

Puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

Enfin nous pûmes être tranquilles à nouveau, même si nous n'avions que cinq minutes pour profiter de l'autre.

Je pris quand même le temps de me blottir dans les confortables et apaisants bras de Jasper. Je laissai échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et embrassa mes cheveux.

Cependant, après moins d'une minute ainsi, nous entendîmes Alice crier:

- Jasper! Laisse Bella se préparer!

- Oui, Alice. Soupira-t-il.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'ait entendu, mais avec son pouvoir, elle devait bien se douter qu'il lui avait répondu cela.

- Tu devrais te préparer avant qu'elle ne te traîne jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa chastement avant de me libérer de ses bras.

Je me glissai hors du lit, puis pris les vêtements posés au pied du lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas m'habiller devant Jasper. C'était par mesure de sécurité par rapport au risque qu'un gros nounours entre dans la chambre sans prévenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett me voit nue, tout simplement. Le connaissant, il en serait capable et après il ne nous lâcherait plus avec ses blagues douteuses.

Je pris une douche expresse et m'habillai tout aussi vite. Je donnai un coup de brosse dans ma tignasse. Puis je m'examinai rapidement dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait. Alice avait bien fait de me passer un débardeur à mettre dessous le chemisier car ce dernier était transparent. Enfin là, on voyait mon débardeur mais ça ne choquait pas puisqu'il était de la même couleur que mon slim.

Satisfaite de ma tenue, je pris une bonne inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, ce qui signifiait rejoindre la fille montée sur ressort qu'est Alice.

Jasper me regardait, bouche bée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? M'enquis-je, en examinant une fois de plus ma tenue.

- Non, non. C'est juste que tu es... magnifique. Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser longuement.

- Hey les amoureux! Décollez-vous un peu! Cria Alice du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je dois y aller. Soufflai-je, en m'écartant de lui à regret.

Pour qu'on ait entendu Alice malgré l'insonorisation de la chambre, elle avait dû y mettre toute sa voix.

Il me laissa faire, se tourna vers son lit pour prendre quelque chose, puis il me tendit un sac à main. Sans un mot, je le pris. Je soupçonnais Alice de lui avoir ordonné de me le passer. Je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier s'il y avait une pièce d'identité puisqu'il m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer, puis la referma derrière lui. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de dévaler l'escalier pour rejoindre une Alice survoltée dans sa Porsche jaune canari, garée dans la cour. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pu m'attendre pour sortir sa voiture du garage.

Rose attendait patiemment assise à côté du siège conducteur.

J'embrassai une dernière fois Jasper avant de m'asseoir derrière le siège conducteur.

J'eus juste le temps de fermer la portière avant qu'elle ne démarre en trombe, me faisant me plaquer contre le dossier du siège.

Une fois que la voiture fut sur l'autoroute, Rose se tourna vers moi, affichant un sourire mi-désolé mi-amusé.

- J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne tiendrait pas les cinq minutes et qu'elle irait te chercher par la peau des fesses.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Rose! Protesta Alice, son regard toujours rivé sur la route.

- C'est quoi le programme,les filles? Questionnai-je.

- Tu verras bien. Répondit Alice, mystérieuse.

- On n'achète que ce dont j'ai besoin. Déclarai-je. Rien de plus. Compris?

Pas de réponse. Bon bah, je l'en empêcherais coûte que coûte.

Je profitai du silence pour regarder ce que contenait mon sac. Il y avait un portable et une pièce d'identité. J'aurais très bien pu mettre mon portable dans la poche gauche et la carte dans ma poche arrière mais si Alice m'avait fait passer le sac c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Enfin je ne fais qu'imaginer selon ce que je sais de son addiction pour le shopping.

Sur la carte, une petite photo me représentant était collée et BELLA était inscrit en majuscules. Cependant, mon nom de famille était modifié. Il était inscrit CULLEN à la place de SWAN. Ça me faisait bizarre. J'aurais porté ce nom si je m'étais mariée avec Edward comme il était prévu avant que je ne me fasse transformer par un vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais là, je portais ce nom comme si Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient adoptée, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas l'épouse d'Edward mais sa sœur et lui était mon frère. Ça me plaisait assez bien cette idée.

Après m'être remise de mes émotions, je regardai de plus près le portable. C'était un portable coulissant noir et à écran tactile. Il était allumé donc je n'eus qu'à aller dans le répertoire pour voir s'il y avait déjà des numéros. Oui. Le numéro de chaque membre de la famille y était.

Je décidai d'envoyer un SMS à Jazz. « Tu me manques déjà. Je sens qu'Alice va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. B. ».

Ensuite, je refourrai le portable dans le sac et fermai ce dernier avant qu'Alice ne me le confisque. Elle en serait capable, surtout si elle savait que j'écrivais à Jasper. Et avec son don, il n'était pas possible de le lui cacher.

Environ trente minutes après, nous arrivions à Seattle.

- C'est parti! S'exclama ma meilleure amie et sœur.

- Pas de folie, Alice. Prévins-je.

Elle nous prit, Rose et moi, par le bras, faisant comme si je n'avais rien dit.

C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin de la journée. Malheureusement pour moi, nous commencions par la lingerie fine.

Je tentais de rester calme le temps que les filles choisissent pour moi.

Au début, j'avais choisi moi-même quelques soutien-gorges et slips, mais Alice n'avait pas approuvé mes choix donc elle avait enrôlé Rose pour prendre ce qu'elle jugeait bien pour moi, et plus précisément pour rendre fou Jasper. Quand j'avais vu qu'elle me prenait des portes jarretelles et tout ce qui va avec, je lui avait demandé la raison même si je me doutais de la réponse. Elle m'avait répondu: « c'est pour les moments que tu passeras avec Jazz! ».

Quand j'y repensais, je me disais qu'elle avait dû avoir des visions nous concernant.

Nous sortîmes du magasin les mains chargées.

Nous fûmes obligées de les déposer dans le coffre de la Porsche afin d'avoir les mains libres pour faire les autres magasins.

Nous enchaînâmes avec des magasins de grandes marques, forcées par Alice. Je ne me sentais toujours pas à l'aise dans ce type de magasins. Faire du shopping ne me dérangeait plus, mais le faire dans des lieux où chaque vêtement coûtait plus de 100 dollars alors qu'ils pourraient être à 20 dollars, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Heureusement pour moi, nous trouvâmes rapidement ce dont j'avais besoin, selon Alice.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture avant 16h.

Le coffre n'ayant plus de place pour contenir nos nouveaux achats, nous les chargeâmes à mes côtés, à l'arrière.

Puis nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer à la maison.

Dès que la voiture fut sur la route, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortis le portable pour voir si j'avais reçu des messages. J'en avais deux. Je lus le premier qui venait de Jazz: « Toi aussi tu me manques. Em' est en train de me battre à plate couture à la Wii. Je t'aime. PS: rentre vite, mon cœur. J.». Le second SMS était d'Edward: «Le portable te plaît? Bon courage avec Alice. Bises. Ed. ».

Pendant le trajet, je repensai à cette journée shopping et à celle que nous avions faite à mon arrivée à Forks.

Cette journée ne finissait pas de la même manière: nous ne parlions pas du passé. De toute façon, Rose n'avait plus besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas quand j'étais humaine, même si elle m'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, que c'était plutôt qu'elle jalousait ma vie d'humaine. Ensuite, les achats d'aujourd'hui n'étaient que pour moi,alors que la dernière fois les filles s'étaient achetées des choses pour elles.

A l'époque, je venais d'apprendre qu'Alice et Edward étaient ensemble, je ressentais de la peine pour Jasper qui avait été trahi par Alice et de la peine pour moi car Edward m'avait aussi trahie, même si ma pseudo mort était l'une des raisons. Maintenant, je le considérais comme mon frère et Alice comme ma sœur et meilleure amie. De plus, maintenant j'étais avec Jasper, malgré le fait que je l'ai délaissé pendant quatre ans à cause des Volturi qui me menaçaient de tuer les Cullen qui étaient dorénavant ma famille.

Je me rappelais aussi la gêne que j'avais eu de ne pas savoir où poser mes sacs. Jasper l'avait ressentie et m'avait donc proposé de ranger mes sacs dans sa chambre.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre temps.

- Bella? Me sortit une voix de mes pensées.

Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Rose.

- Oui, Rose? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne descends pas?

- Heu...si. Répondis-je, remarquant que nous étions arrivées à la villa. Plongée dans mes souvenirs, je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite.

Je descendis alors de la voiture, garée dans le garage.

Les filles m'aidèrent à trier et mettre les vêtements dans les machines à laver. Ensuite, nous programmâmes les trois machines qu'Esmé avait disposées dans la buanderie, pièce qui se trouvait au même niveau que le garage.

Une fois les machines mises en marche, nous allâmes chercher nos sacs à main dans la Porsche avant de rejoindre nos chéris.

Nous les trouvâmes au salon en train de jouer à la Wii. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur jeu qu'ils ne nous virent pas nous asseoir dans le canapé pour les regarder.

Emmett avait l'air de gagner une fois de plus car Edward et Jazz ronchonnaient alors qu'Em' avait un grand sourire plaqué sur sa figure.

Les filles et moi sourîmes face à cette vision.

Ils nous remarquèrent enfin quand la partie fut terminée.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là, les filles? S'enquit Jasper en s'approchant du canapé et se dirigeant vers moi, tandis que les autres faisaient de même pour leur compagne.

- Assez pour vous voir vous faire battre par Em' à la Wii. Répondit Alice, tout sourire.

- Tu te moques de nous? S'exclama Edward, malicieux.

- Moi? Nooon...Nia-t-elle, mutine.

Elle se leva soudainement du canapé et partit à toute vitesse dans les escaliers en rigolant de son rire cristallin. Edward la poursuivit d'un air féroce mais je savais que c'était pour rigoler. Et mon petit doigt me disait que ça allait finir dans un lit cette course-poursuite!

Em', Rose, Jazz et moi rigolâmes.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé. A Volterra, quand quelqu'un rigolait, c'était pour se moquer. Alors qu'ici, c'était signe que nous nous sentions bien et que ce que nous avions entendu ou vu était marrant, comme par exemple: les blagues d'Emmett ou des courses-poursuites improvisées comme là maintenant.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il te fallait? Me demanda Jazz après qu'on ait tous repris notre sérieux et en prenant place à ma gauche, tandis qu'Emmett faisait de même avec Rose se trouvant ainsi entre elle et moi.

- Oui. Répondis-je simplement en me calant contre son torse pendant qu'il posait son bras droit sur mes épaules.

Emmett mit en marche une chaîne qui diffusait un match de je ne sais quoi, ne faisant pas attention, me contentant d'être dans les bras de mon amour.

Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Carlisle rentre avec Esmé, les mains chargées de courses.

- Il n'a pas l'air de nous avoir vus. Sinon je suis sûr qu'il se pointera ici pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Dit Carlisle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, l'air grave.

- J'aurais dû me prendre à l'avance pour faire les courses. Au moins je n'aurais pas été obligée de les faire à Forks juste avant la fermeture. Renchérit Esmé.

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu Esmé à notre arrivée et il ne devait pas être plus de 17 heures quand nous avions trouvé les garçons au salon.

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être la personne qu'ils ne voulaient pas croiser. Jasper les questionna avant que je ne prenne la décision de le faire:

- Qui avez-vous croisé?

- Heu...lâchèrent-ils en chœur en portant un regard gêné sur moi.

- Personne. Répondit Carlisle après quelques secondes de silence et de concertation avec Esmé.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

A cet instant, Edward apparut au pied des escaliers, l'air inquiet. Son regard était porté sur ses parents qui, eux, me fixaient.

_C'est dingue comme je me sens concernée!_

Mes yeux naviguèrent entre Edward et les parents plusieurs fois avant que je ne me lève et n'ose poser la question qui me tracassait:

- Que nous cachez-vous?

- Rien. Insista Carlisle.

- Edward? Fis-je en me tournant vers celui-ci.

- Hum?

- Dis-le-moi, toi qui entends leurs pensées. S'il-te-plaît. Le suppliai-je.

Je ne précisai pas ce que je voulais savoir, étant sûre qu'il le savait.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête de son nez comme s'il était face à un dilemme. J'imaginais très bien quel était-il: soit me révéler ce que les parents me cachaient, soit faire comme eux. Après ce qui me parut une éternité mais qui n'était qu'une minute, il se décida enfin à me répondre: - -

- Désolé, je ne peux pas le faire. Fit-il en tournant la tête vers Esmé et Carlisle. C'est...ton père. Lâcha-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

- Charlie? Murmurai-je, abasourdie.

Il hocha la tête.

Je me figeai, me rappelant qu'il me croyait morte et que, s'il me voyait, il me prendrait pour une revenante et qu'il risquerait de prendre une crise cardiaque, étant humain.

C'était dur pour moi de me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais le serrer dans mes bras puisque j'étais morte dans un accident de voiture pour lui, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué.

- Bella? Bella? Me provint une voix masculine inquiète.

Alors je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Je n'avais pas fermé les yeux. Pourtant c'était comme si ça avait été le cas car, quand je repris conscience, Jasper me tenait le visage en coupe, ses yeux inquiets plantés dans les miens. Je n'avais pas senti ses mains avant que je n'entende sa voix m'appeler.

-Bella. Souffla-t-il avec une grimace que je pris pour de la douleur.

Après tout, il sentait mes sentiments donc c'était normal qu'il ait mal. J'avais moi-même mal. Mal comme quand Edward m'avait quittée dans les bois derrière chez moi. Je me rappellerais toujours cette douleur. Elle était ancrée en moi. A tout jamais.

- Désolée. M'excusai-je avant de retirer ses mains de mon visage et de sortir de la villa.

Du moins, c'était mon attention. Je ne réussis qu'à retirer les mains de Jasper avant que des bras m'empêchent d'atteindre la baie vitrée.

**Fin chapitre 12**

**Alors? A qui peuvent bien appartenir ces bras? J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience.**

**Je sais que je suis légèrement sadique pour le coup mais surtout, ne me frappez pas car si vous le faîtes, je ne serais pas en état de continuer la fic. Vous êtes prévenues lol. **

**Et aussi désolée de poster plus tard que d'habitude et donc de vous avoir fait attendre.**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises.**


	13. La Push

_**Acroatwilight: Voilà la réponse. Ton Eddy n'est pas loin comme tu vas pouvoir le constater lol. Pour ce qui est « la guerre », j'y penses mais je ne sais pas encore quand elle aura lieu en terme de chapitre. Je te laisse lire la suite. Merci pour ta review et de continuer, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir. Gros bisous. ^^**_

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous?).**

**Chapitre 13**

J'écoutais d'une oreille très peu attentive ce que me disait Rose.

Ça devait faire plus d'une heure que nous étions sorties toutes les deux de la villa, laissant les parents et les garçons impuissants et dans l'incompréhension.

Nous étions perchées sur une grosse branche qui était au sommet d'un immense pin. Personne ne pourrait nous surprendre et encore moins entendre ce que nous disions, ou plutôt ce que Rose me disait.

Je n'étais pas attentive à ses paroles car je repassais en boucle ce qui s'était passé.

Je me revoyais me figer au moment que j'apprenais que Carlisle et Esmé avaient vu mon père, Charlie Swan, au supermarché et qu'il risquait de les avoir vus aussi et de venir vérifier à la villa si les Cullen y étaient. Ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait de me voir, moi, sa défunte fille, morte dans un accident de voiture à Phœnix.

Ensuite, perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas senti Jasper tenir mon visage en coupe avant qu'il ne m'appelle, me faisant reprendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Je me rappelais très bien sa grimace de douleur au moment qu'il avait murmuré mon prénom. Cette douleur, c'était de ma faute. La mienne devait être tellement insupportable pour lui qu'il avait du mal à me calmer, ce qui le faisait souffrir en même temps que moi.

Je me revoyais repousser ses mains de mon visage et prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui afin que je ne le voie plus souffrir, par ma faute.

Cependant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'approcher de la baie vitrée.

Non. Emmett m'avait retenue par le coude. Je m'étais débattue comme une folle, pleine de rage. Pas contre lui, mais contre moi. Je m'en voulais de me montrer en spectacle, mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent, tous, que je devais m'éloigner de Jazz le temps que j'aurais mal.

Mal de ne pas pouvoir revoir mon père et le serrer dans mes bras.

Mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

Mal de l'avoir fait souffrir, lui aussi, à cause de ma supposée mort.

Malgré sa force, Emmett avait eu du mal à me retenir. Edward était alors intervenu, m'encerclant les épaules de ses bras.

Il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille: « calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un tel état. Pense à Jasper. Ça lui fait mal au cœur de te voir comme ça. ». Mais ce qu'il m'avait dit avait renforcé ma rage contre moi. J'avais alors redoublé d'effort pour me dégager de leurs bras.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de lâcher prise, Rose s'était placée devant moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Elle avait l'air déterminé. Et ce fut d'une voix déterminée qu'elle m'avait dit: « Bella. Je comprends que tu ais mal de ne pas pouvoir revoir ton père, le toucher, lui parler...».

Elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui me faisait réagir violemment. Alors ça m'avait stoppée nette dans mes mouvements. Emmett et Edward en avaient profité pour resserrer leurs prises sur moi.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille dehors parler? » m'avait-t-elle alors proposé doucement.

C'est ainsi que j'ai accepté et que les garçons se sont concertés d'un regard avant de me relâcher afin de me laisser suivre Rose dans la forêt.

Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes toutes les deux perchées au sommet d'un immense pin, sur l'une de ses grosses branches.

- Bella? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hein?

- Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai pu te dire, n'est-ce pas? Soupira-t-elle.

- Désolée, Rose. Tu disais?

- Dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu pensais. M'ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

- A rien. Mentis-je.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Bella. Alors, tu pensais à quoi?

J'avais envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle piquait la réplique d'Edward, mais je m'abstins et me contentai de lui dire la vérité:

- Je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Je...

- Oui? M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Tu avais raison.

- A propos de quoi?

- Quand tu as dit que tu comprenais que ça me faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir voir, toucher et parler à mon père. Soufflai-je à deux doigts de craquer.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il n'était pas pesant. Il nous permettait juste de réfléchir tranquillement. De mon côté, je me contentais d'observer les nuances de couleurs qui composaient la forêt et d'apprécier la caresse du vent sur ma peau.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours l'observer de loin. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Rompit-elle le silence.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Je pourrais y aller maintenant! M'exclamai-je, ma voix laissant percevoir mon espoir. Juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, le temps de voir s'il va bien! Ajoutai-je voyant qu'elle était inquiète.

- Tu oublies qu'il vit à la Push, territoire qui nous est interdit d'approcher. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Je le sais bien. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, comme ça je ne dépasserai pas la limite fixée par le traité.

- Nous devrions prévenir les autres avant.

Je retirai mon bouclier moral et envoyai un message à Edward, qui est le plus habitué à entendre les pensées des gens, lui indiquant que nous allions près de la Push pour voir comment allait mon père.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller. Déclarai-je après avoir pris soin de replacer le bouclier, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, sachant qu'il allait protester.

Elle me fixa un court instant bizarrement avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à sauter de branche en branche.

Je l'imitai.

Nous atterrîmes en même temps au pied du pin. Puis nous nous élançâmes en direction de la réserve indienne des Quileutes.

Nous atteignîmes la frontière fixée par le traité, signé entre les Cullen et les loups, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était repérable par l'odeur nauséabonde caractéristique des loups. La seule fois que je les avais vus et sentis me suffisait à les repérer de loin.

Nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement, l'une à côté de l'autre.

Je fis signe à Rose de me suivre, donc de longer la limite.

Une fois arrivée à un endroit où nous pouvions voir la réserve indienne, je me stoppai. Rose fit de même à ma gauche.

Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait mon père maintenant et non pas parce qu'il a vieilli mais parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie des souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine. De plus, il se faisait tard, donc il y avait peu de chance que je le voie.

J'allais demander à Rose comment il était, lorsqu'un homme à la peau blanche, contrairement aux indiens qui avaient la peau mate, sortit d'une petite maison verte en bois. Mon instinct me dit que c'était mon père, cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants, aux traits du visage tirés comme s'il était soucieux ou qu'il avait souvent eu du tracas, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix et vêtu d'un pantalon en toile, qui avait perdu son blanc d'origine et portant sur le gris maintenant, et d'une chemise en coton à carreaux de couleurs blanche et noire.

Sans réfléchir, j'avançai d'un pas, dépassant sans le vouloir la frontière.

- Bella! Non! s'écria Rose en me tirant par la main.

Alors je pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et ce que ça risquait d'entraîner comme problème: une guerre entre les loups et nous deux. Nous n'aurions aucune chance de survie malgré notre rapidité et mes pouvoirs. Au bout d'un moment je faiblirais et ils profiteraient de l'absence de mon bouclier pour nous détruire. Sauf si...

- Que faîtes-vous ici? Grogna une voix grave à ma droite.

Je tournai brusquement la tête dans cette direction pour faire face à...

- Jacob? Lâchai-je, ne m'attendant pas à le voir.

C'est bête, je sais, puisque nous sommes près de son territoire.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? Répéta-t-il en gardant ses distances comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'attaque.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Intervint Rose.

- Alors que faîtes...

- Nous sommes venues ici pour que je puisse voir mon père. Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne répète pour la troisième fois sa question.

- Le sang ne t'attire pas?

- ...Non. Je sais me retenir et je ne me suis jamais nourrie de sang humain. Réussis-je à répondre après une seconde de surprise. Il m'avait prise de court en m'interrogeant sur mon régime alimentaire. Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit la fois que nous nous sommes vus à la prairie? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Si, tu l'as fait. Contra Rose, posément.

Jacob la foudroya du regard. J'en conclus donc qu'il m'avait menti. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il me paraissait en rogne, car il tremblait de tout son corps. Ça me rappela la dernière fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, car pour moi c'était une rencontre et non pas des retrouvailles, et ce n'était pas bon signe ces tremblements-ci.

_Oh non! Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne se transforme pas en boule de poils! _

Cependant, j'avais beau supplier de toutes mes forces, c'était trop tard. Il était déjà poilu après seulement une seconde d'inattention de ma part, égarée dans mes pensées.

Il montrait les crocs et prenait son élan pour se jeter sur...Rose.

- Oh non! Pas question! M'écriai-je à l'attention du loup.

Mais c'était trop tard: il était déjà dans les airs.

- Rose! M'époumonai-je.

Par réflexe, mon bouclier physique s'activa et nous enveloppa, Rose et moi, nous protégeant ainsi des crocs et des griffes du loup.

Il percuta de plein fouet ma bulle de protection avant d'être propulsé contre un arbre.

Il émit un grognement très féroce au point de m'effrayer, moi, un vampire.

- OK... Nous allons partir. Nous ne voulons faire de mal à personne. Déclarai-je calmement tout en reculant lentement.

Heureusement pour moi, Rose avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas me contredire, étant dans une position délicate toutes les deux. Même si nous étions protégées par mon bouclier, je ne pourrais pas le garder trop longtemps et il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable en testant mes limites aujourd'hui.

Des grognements retentirent dans notre dos.

_Oh oh! On a des ennuis!_

Je tournai la tête rapidement vers Rose. Elle semblait être de mon avis.

« Surtout, ne les énerve pas. », lui recommandai-je par télépathie.

« Je sais », rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme. Je pouvais le sentir par la tension dans sa voix.

Alors je me tournai pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Trois gros loups nous bloquaient le passage. Notre issue de secours était donc hors-service.

Ça commençait mal pour nous.

Ils nous toisaient l'air de dire « vous ne partirez pas d'ici vivantes ».

_C'est d'un rassurant! pensai-je ironiquement._

« Tu peux le dire ». acquiesça Rose.

J'avais dû laisser mon bouclier mental désactivé. Tant pis!

« Comment allons-nous nous sortir de là? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'aurai une idée. En attendant, je vais rompre la connexion sinon je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ». Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Elle me répondit par un hochement de tête.

_Bon, très bien. Il faut que je trouve une idée. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux._

En attendant que j'ai un plan, j'analysai la situation pour voir nos options.

Alors, pour commencer, trois loup nous bloquaient le passage, deux à notre droite et à notre gauche, puis Jacob et un loup, que je n'avais pas vu la dernière fois, près du village comme si leur mission était de le protéger, ce qui devait certainement être le cas.

Conclusion: aucune voie de sortie. Sauf par les airs.

_Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Mais il ne faut pas que je les surprenne sinon ils vont croire... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont croire. Mais une chose est sûre: il ne faut pas les prendre par surprise._

- OK... Rose, tiens-moi la main. Ordonnai-je en lui tendant ma main droite, soutenant le regard du loup qui était posté entre un au pelage couleur chocolat à sa gauche et un autre de couleur noire à sa droite.

Mon instinct me disait que c'était leur chef. Rose m'obéit sans poser de question, mais je sentais son regard interrogateur posé sur moi. Je dis à celui que je soupçonnais d'être le chef:

- Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'attaquer votre village. Je voulais juste voir mon père. Pourrais-je revenir un jour ici pour l'observer, de loin évidemment?

Cependant, j'avais oublié un détail: il ne pouvait pas me répondre sous sa forme animale. Mais il répondit en hochant la tête.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas assez confiance en Rose et en moi pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

Tant pis, je me contenterai de son accord muet.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser partir, maintenant?

En guise de réponse, les trois loups dégagèrent le chemin.

La voie était libre, mais je gardai quand même mon bouclier en place.

Rose et moi avançâmes prudemment entre eux, restant sur nos gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans notre champ de vision, c'est-à-dire à plus d'un kilomètre d'eux, enfoncées dans la forêt.

Une fois sûre qu'ils ne nous suivaient pas, en flairant l'air, je relâchai mon bouclier physique.

J'avais déjà lâché la main de Rose. Après avoir dépassé les trois loups pour être exacte.

Une biche passa près de nous.

Je m'élançai sur elle, mordis dans son cou et avalai goulument son sang.

Une fois l'avoir complètement vidée de son sang, je rejoignis Rose qui m'attendait contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Désolée. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Je pensais que tu n'étais plus épuisée après l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs. Dit-elle, visiblement surprise.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs les plus épuisants en moins d'une heure, c'est pour ça.

- D'accord. C'est juste que ça m'a surprise de te voir te jeter sur la biche.

Sur ces mots, nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la villa.

A peine deux minutes après, nous étions devant la porte d'entrée.

Rose eut juste le temps de l'ouvrir avant que tous les membres de la famille nous prennent dans leurs bras.

- Que vous arrive-t-il? Fis-je, surprise de leur comportement, après qu'ils m'aient tous relâchée.

- On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Répondit Carlisle calmement. Je pouvais voir que, malgré son calme apparent, il avait eu tout aussi peur que les autres.

- Alice ne vous voyait plus dans ses visions. Dans la dernière qu'elle a eu vous concernant, vous alliez vers la Push. Expliqua Edward face à mon incompréhension visible sur mon visage par ma bouche grande ouverte.

- Ah...

- Elle voulait voir son père. Expliqua Rose.

- Mais il nous est interdit de nous approcher de la réserve Quileute! Ils auraient pu vous... détruire. Murmura le dernier mot Jasper.

- Mais nous sommes là, entières. Fis-je remarquer en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je pouvais y lire sa peur de me perdre, mais aussi un peu de colère. Pourquoi es-tu en colère? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés! Voilà pourquoi!

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine en faisant le choix d'aller voir mon père à la Push, mais j'avais besoin de savoir comment il allait. Et en même temps, je pouvais vérifier s'il se doutait de quelque chose concernant notre présence à Forks. Improvisai-je la dernière explication en espérant que mes sentiments ne me trahiraient pas.

- Ce n'était pas une raison! Nous nous sommes vraiment fait du soucis pour vous!

- Mais Edward savait pourquoi nous allions à la Push!

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Enfin, je l'ai su grâce à la vision d'Alice. Comment voulais-tu que je l'apprenne? Intervint Edward.

- Tu n'as pas reçu mon message?

- Quel message? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je t'ai envoyé un message par télépathie avant d'y aller.

- Je n'ai rien reçu.

- C'est bizarre. Dis, la fois où les Volturi sont venus me chercher et que je t'avais contacté, tu m'avais entendue par pensées ou pas? M'enquis-je.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre:

- Oui, je t'avais même répondu.

- Où étais-tu quand tu as transmis ton message? M'interrogea Carlisle.

- Au sommet d'un pin immense à moins de cinq minutes de la Push en courant. Pourquoi? Répondis-je.

- Le fait d'être près de la réserve peut peut-être empêcher la transmission. Exposa-t-il son hypothèse.

- Mais j'ai pu communiquer avec Rose! Protestai-je.

- A moins que ça était possible parce que nous étions isolées des loups par ton bouclier. Indiqua Rose.

- Comment ça «par ton bouclier »? Senquit Jasper, toujours un peu en colère, mais sa curiosité était plus importante.

- Eh bien, comment dire...

- Nous avons eu un problème avec les loups. Informa Rose alors que je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent aussi directement. Alors je la fusillai du regard.

- C'était juste un malentendu! M'empressai-je de compléter. Ce qui ramena l'attention de toute la famille sur moi.

- Malentendu ou pas, ils auraient pu vous tuer! S'exclama Jazz, sa colère reprenant le dessus.

- Calme-toi. C'est du passé maintenant. Dis-je en gardant mon calme.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserais approcher la réserve. Continua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien pour bien me montrer qu'il le pensait vraiment.

- Soit! C'est juste qu'ils pensaient que nous voulions attaquer leur village. Mais je leur ai dit la véritable raison: voir mon père. Ils ont compris et m'ont même autorisée à l'observer de loin.

- Et tu t'imagines que ce n'est pas un piège? Bon sang, Bella! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller! Ou du moins, pas sans moi! Protesta-t-il.

- Très bien. Bon, je monte. Déclarai-je, commençant à perdre patience.

Je n'allais pas tarder à péter un câble si nous continuions à débattre sur ce sujet. Et je voulais arrêter de me montrer en spectacle devant tout le monde.

Alors, je rompis le contact visuel avec Jasper et les contournai pour accéder aux escaliers.

Je fus surprise que Jasper ne m'en empêche pas ou ne me suive pas, mais ce n'était pas si mal.

Après tout, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un moment pour faire le point sur les événements de la journée.

**Fin chapitre 13**

**Alors, verdict? Bien ou pas bien?**

**Etes-vous d'accord avec Jasper ou soutenez-vous plutôt Bella?**

**Qui a le plus raison selon vous?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis et je vous dirai le mien.**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises.**


	14. Oui!

**Je ne suis pas en retard! Nous sommes toujours samedi (20h53 plus précisément). **

**Voilà un méga chapitre (enfin c'est rare que j'en écrit des aussi longs).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(comme d'hab', on se retrouve en bas)**

**Chapitre 14**

**Jasper's POV:**

- Et tu t'imagines que ce n'est pas un piège? Bon sang, Bella! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller! Ou du moins, pas sans moi! Protestai-je.

- Très bien. Bon, je monte. Déclara-t-elle commençant à être en colère. Je le percevais dans ses sentiments.

Elle rompit notre contact visuel et nous contourna pour accéder aux escaliers. Je voyais bien qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas m'approcher.

Je ne la suivis pas, songeant que ce serait une mauvaise idée, qu'il serait mieux de la laisser se calmer. Et je devais en faire de même de mon côté.

Je me postai devant la baie vitrée du salon et méditai sur ma réaction.

C'est pourquoi je n'entendis pas Rose s'approcher de moi. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était à côté de moi, au moment qu'elle commença à dire:

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça?

Je hochai les épaules:

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais, elle nous a sauvé la peau. Elle a su leur expliquer ce qui nous avait poussés à nous approcher de la limite. Tu devrais plutôt être soulagé qu'elle soit encore en un seul morceau. Tu aurais dû la prendre dans tes bras, je suis sûre qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais non, tel un imbécile, tu as crié pour exprimer la peur que tu as eu pour elle au lieu de... je sais pas moi! Je te pensais plus gentleman. Débita-t-elle. Heureusement qu'elle était humaine sinon elle serait en train de manquer d'air et de s'étouffer.

- Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu trop brusque. Peux-tu me laisser réfléchir en paix, s'il-te-plaît?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir! Tu sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire: t'excuser! S'exclama-t-elle, désespérée. Mais elle me laissa tout de même seul .

Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de me repentir auprès de Bella, mon ange.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour moi, c'était de ressentir sa peine, sa colère, son désarroi et son incompréhension malgré les murs qui nous séparés.

Je n'avais qu'une envie: la serrer dans mes bras, user de mon don pour la calmer et lui montrer à quel point j'étais désolé.

Une fois certain de ce que je voulais faire, je gravis les marches d'escalier qui nous séparaient.

Son odeur me mena à ma chambre, ou plutôt la nôtre.

Avant d'entrer, je lui demandai:

- Bella, puis-je entrer?

**Bella's POV:**

Après avoir laissé les autres devant la porte d'entrée, j'entrai dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et en profiter pour me relaxer.

Je pris mon temps.

La pièce était plongée dans la condensation quand j'eus fini de me laver. On se croirait en plein milieu d'un brouillard.

Je m'essuyai rapidement.

Comme j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements propres avec moi, je m'enroulai dans une serviette avant de sortir de la pièce, puis me dirigeai dans le dressing.

Je choisis une tenue confortable, c'est-à-dire un jogging et un débardeur.

Malgré les supplications d'Alice pour m'en empêcher, j'avais réussi à acheter quelques joggings. Évidemment, elle avait veillé au grain en choisissant les plus stylés, selon ses dires.

Après m'être vêtue, je m'allongeai sur le lit, me mettant sur le dos et me calant confortablement contre les nombreux oreillers bleus et blancs.

Ensuite, je me plongeai dans mes pensées, faisant le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé en une journée.

Pour commencer, je comprenais que Jasper a eu peur de me perdre, mais je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de sa colère. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'empêcherait de retourner à la frontière de la Push.

Et pas noir de désir, ni de soif, je sais encore faire la différence, merci bien!

Était-il possible qu'il y ait une autre raison qui expliquerait sa colère?

J'aimerais bien le savoir, mais pour cela il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à le ré-affronter. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de lui. Non, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça et puis, au pire, je pourrais toujours me protéger. Non. C'est parce que je n'avais pas envie de revoir la colère déformer son si beau visage. Au fond de moi, je savais que sa peur était justifiée mais pas l'intensité de sa colère. Non, celle-là m'était incompréhensible.

Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule droite.

Je sursautai et me figeai. Je savais que c'était Jasper et je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou pas d'avoir une explication peu de temps après notre dispute.

- Bella, je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

Je ne répondis pas et ne bougeai pas non plus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Insista-t-il.

Je soupirai avant de lever les yeux sur lui, puis j'attendis qu'il parle.

- Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il.

- Je te pardonne, mais ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir mon père.

- Je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je serais plus rassuré. Continua-t-il, en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à mon niveau.

Je secouai la tête, déçue.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Il lâcha mon visage et me serra fort dans ses bras.

Je me blottis un moment dans ses bras, inhalant son odeur...salée? _C'est bizarre, celle de Jasper est d'habitude sucrée. A moins que..._

Je fus sortie de mes pensées alors qu'il s'écartait de moi brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il? M'enquis-je.

- Rien. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu es sûr? Insistai-je.

- Chut! Souffla-t-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche trop violemment à mon goût. Par la même occasion, il m'empêchait de me redresser.

_Vraiment bizarre. Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper agir de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

Je levai les yeux sur lui pour voir ce qui lui prenait. Il fixait la porte d'entrée de la chambre comme si une personne allait entrer d'un moment à un autre.

Je me concentrai sur les bruits et les odeurs qui pourraient valider mon hypothèse.

Curieusement, je sentis l'odeur de Jasper derrière la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il est dans la chambre avec moi!_

Je levai et posai une main sur son avant-bras droit pour tenter de le repousser afin de pouvoir parler. Je sursautai légèrement comme j'en ai l'habitude quand je reçois des flashs du passé appartenant à la personne que je touche ou effleure. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de flashs.

Je voyais une humaine aux cheveux bruns, coincée entre son siège et le tableau de bord de sa voiture. Son sang coulait le long de son visage, provenant d'une entaille profonde de son crâne. Son sang m'attirait. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il fallait que je la sauve car je sentais qu'elle me serait utile plus tard. Alors je bondis jusqu'à elle et la sortis de la voiture. Elle semblait avoir perdue connaissance. Ce ne serait que plus simple pour la transformer et partir sans qu'elle ne se rappelle de moi, jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'elle me soit utile. Je la mordis, la pris dans mes bras, puis m'enfonçai dans les bois jusqu'à atteindre les Rocheuses. Je la déposai au pied d'un arbre et partis.

Je revins soudain au moment présent.

Cette humaine, c'était moi.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce celui qui m'a transformée? Ça voudrait dire qu'il vient me voir car il a besoin de moi, si j'ai bien compris ma vision. Mais c'est affreux! Il n'y a pas moyen! Je ne l'aiderais pas! Il faut que je le détruise avant qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi et qu'il ne me détruise!_

- Bella, puis-je entrer? Demanda Jasper à travers la porte.

Je me demandai pendant une poignée de secondes comment j'allais pouvoir lui répondre avant de trouver la solution. Mais pendant ce temps, mon transformateur m'avait relevée et menée jusqu'au balcon. J'en déduisis que c'était par là qu'il était entré et que c'était pour ça que personne ne paraissait conscient de sa présence.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir son visage. Je n'avais plus Jasper devant moi mais un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux rouges.

Je remarquai que ma bouche était libre et qu'ainsi je pouvais parler.

Si j'avais bien compris, son don était de copier l'apparence d'une personne, donc il ne devait pas avoir d'autres pouvoirs. Sauf si c'était grâce à lui que j'avais certains de mes pouvoirs, ce qui poserait problème pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Jasper! criai-je en tournant la tête vers la porte pour qu'il m'entende le mieux possible. En même temps, je lui envoyai une vague d'assurance pour lui montrer que j'avais confiance en lui.

- Ferme-là! M'intima le grand brun qui m'avait transformée il y a vingt quatre ans.

Je pris soudain conscience que je pouvais me protéger, que je n'étais pas obligée de le suivre de force.

Alors, j'hésitai entre le réduire en cendre avec mes yeux, le démembrer ou le propulser loin de moi avec mon bouclier.

- Bella! S'écria Jasper.

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui. Il se trouvait au pas de la porte, le visage déformé par la peur. Sûrement la peur de me perdre.

C'est ce qui me fit choisir de fixer dans les yeux mon transformateur et de me concentrer sur mon pouvoir.

En même temps, je m'enveloppai de mon bouclier pour ne pas brûler en même temps que lui, étant toujours dans ses bras.

Il hurla de douleur en prenant feu.

En peu de temps, il devint un tas de cendres.

Jasper accourut auprès de moi, mais fut propulsé contre le mur à cause de mon bouclier. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le désactiver.

- Jasper! Désolée. Fis-je en me précipitant à ses côtés.

- C'est bon, je vais bien. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Mais je continuai à explorer son visage et son corps de mes mains à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Alors il encadra brusquement mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Je cessai alors mon exploration et entourai sa taille de mes bras.

Notre baiser dura un long moment. En fait, il fut interrompu par des cris aigus provenant du salon. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de cris d'effroi, plutôt de joie. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

J'éloignai alors mon visage du sien et posai ma main droite sur sa joue gauche.

A ce moment, je me vis à travers ses yeux en train de brûler un grand vampire brun, mon transformateur. Il lui tournai le dos. Je pouvais percevoir la peur du vampire ainsi que celle de Jasper. Mais il ressentait aussi de la fierté.

Puis je revins au moment présent, avec le regard inquiet de Jazz posé sur moi.

- C'est rien. Le rassurai-je. Juste un flash.

- Qu'as-tu vu?

- Moi à travers tes yeux. Je brûlais d'un simple regard mon transformateur. Expliquai-je.

- Ton transformateur? Tu veux dire celui qui t'as mordue et laissée seule il y a une vingtaine d'années? S'enquit-il.

- Oui.

- Mais que te voulait-il? Pourquoi venir te chercher après tout ce temps alors que tu ne le connaissais pas? Attend, comment as-tu su que c'était lui?

- Calme-toi. Commençai-je. J'ai eu un flash en tentant de dégager sa main qui m'empêchait de parler. J'ai vu dans quel état il m'a trouvée et pourquoi il m'a transformée au lieu de me vider de mon sang.

- Et? m'encouragea-t-il à continuer, tandis que je faisais une pause pour le laisser digérer cette première information.

- Et il voulait se servir de moi lorsqu'il aurait besoin de mon aide. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse car je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me le dire. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Déclara-t-il.

- Même si je pars faire du shopping avec une extralucide? Souris-je.

- Non. Promit-il.

- Oh Jasper, je suis sûre qu'elle va...

- Alice! Lui grogna-t-il dessus alors qu'elle déboulait dans la chambre.

- Désolée mais j'ai hâte de tout mettre en place! Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée sans prendre en compte la menace que sous-entendait le grognement de Jasper.

- Laisse-moi le temps, veux-tu?

- Alice, laisse-les tranquille. Intervint Edward en la faisant sortir de la chambre. Son clin d'œil à Jasper ne m'échappa pas.

- Que veulent-ils dire? Questionnai-je.

- Suis-moi. Répondit-il en se levant.

Ensuite, il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai et me remis sur mes pieds.

- Merci. Je te suis.

Il nous fit d'abord descendre au salon, puis sortir par la baie vitrée de la pièce.

Il nous dirigeait vers le ruisseau, et plus précisément vers notre rocher.

Je me demandais si le clin d'œil d'Edward avait un lien avec ce qu'avait dit Alice. Et si c'était le cas, ce qu'il en était.

Jazz s'arrêta et me fit asseoir sur le rocher. Je me laissai faire, pressée de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je paraissais la seule à ne pas être au courant.

Il s'accroupit devant moi portant sa main gauche dans son dos, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon noir.

- Bella, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée dans ma vie. Tu es mon ange tombé du ciel. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. La preuve, quand tu es partie à Volterra, je ne suis devenu qu'une coquille vide. Je me laissais mourir à petit feu quand tu es revenue, pour moi.

Si j'étais encore humaine, je serais en train de verser des larmes, émue par ce qu'il me disait.

- Jasper... Murmurai-je, toute émue.

- Bella, veux-tu devenir ma femme pour l'éternité?

- Oh, Jasper! Oui, oui et encore oui! M'exclamai-je en sautant dans ses bras, l'empêchant de faire ce qui devrait suivre, à savoir me tendre ma bague de fiançailles, mais de toute façon je doutais qu'il ait eu le temps de l'acheter puisque ça ne faisait que deux jours que j'étais de retour à Forks.

- Oh, Bella! Je t'aime, mon ange. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Jazz.

Il me déposa au sol avec tendresse avant de sortir de sa poche arrière de pantalon une petite boîte rouge. Il l'ouvrit et prit ce qu'elle contenait entre ses longs doigts. Ensuite, il passa un solitaire en diamant à mon annulaire gauche.

Je fus ébahie face à la brillance du bijou. Il faisait sombre dehors et pourtant le bijou brillait de mille feux, un peu comme la peau d'un vampire au soleil.

- Whoua! Soufflai-je, émerveillée.

- C'est ce que je pense en te voyant chaque moment passé à tes côtés.

Je relevai les yeux vers celui qui était dorénavant mon fiancé:

- Il est magnifique. Merci.

Puis je l'embrassai avec fougue.

Je passai mes mains dans sa nuque, fourrageant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Étant vampires, nous n'avions pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Ainsi, le baiser dura un long moment.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où l'on entendit une Alice surexcitée nous appeler de la baie vitrée.

- Alice! Soufflâmes-nous en chœur, désespérés. Elle n'était vraiment pas connue pour sa patience.

- Je crois que l'on a intérêt de les mettre au courant avant qu'Alice ne s'en charge.

- Je crois aussi. Acquiesçai-je.

Alors nous rejoignîmes la famille au salon.

Ils étaient tous assis, soit dans un fauteuil, soit dans un canapé, enlacés dans les bras de leur moitié.

Ils interrompirent leurs discussions quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

Enfin, Alice nous sauta dessus en criant de joie:

- J'en étais sûre! Tu verras, il sera magnifique!

- Alice, laisse-nous le temps d'en informer les autres. L'interrompit Jazz alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Il entrelaça ma main avant de continuer:

- J'ai demandé Bella en mariage et elle a accepté.

- Mais c'est merveilleux! Oh mes chéris, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous! S'exclama Esmé en venant nous serrer dans ses bras maternels.

- Ah bah il était temps! Lâcha Emmett.

Un bruit de claque retentit. Rose venait de lui donner une tape derrière la nuque.

- Aïe! Mais Rose, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises sans arrêt. Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Mais j'y peux rien s'ils ont été lents. S'enfonça-t-il.

Du coup, il eut droit à un regard noir de la part de sa femme. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort. Enfin, s'il était toujours humain, bien sûr.

Pendant tout ce temps, nous avions assisté à la scène en souriant. Pour ma part, je me retenais de rire pour ne pas avoir à faire aux foudres de mon grizzli de frère.

Une fois qu'ils se rendirent compte de notre attention sur eux, Em' grimaça et Rose afficha un sourire de vainqueur, comme si ça faisait partie de la punition de mon frère.

- Em' n'a pas tort, vous avez été lents. Insista Edward.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Bella. Je vais te faire un magnifique mariage!

- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Marmonnai-je pour moi-même, mais évidemment elle l'entendit.

- Allez, Bella. C'est pas la mort! Riposta Alice.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas dire « non »?

- En effet! Confirma-t-elle.

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Jasper me porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ferma brusquement la porte derrière nous avant de me plaquer contre cette dernière, me faisant gémir.

Il parsema mon cou et mon visage de baisers avant de s'attaquer à ma bouche. Je lui accordai l'accès à ma bouche, permettant à sa langue de se mêler à la mienne. Elles entreprirent un ballet érotique, m'envoyant des décharges dans mon bas-ventre.

Pendant ce temps, je déboutonnai sa chemise blanche pour avoir accès à son torse.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je la lui retirai et la jetai loin de nous, puis je cajolai son torse de tendres caresses rythmées par notre sensuel baiser.

Il grogna dans ma bouche quand mes mains descendirent bien bas en frôlant son sexe à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Alors il me débarrassa hâtivement de mon débardeur et de mon jogging, ne me laissant qu'en petite culotte, n'ayant pas mis de soutien-gorge.

A cette constatation, il revint à la charge sur ma bouche. J'en profitai pour entourer sa taille de mes jambes. Il comprit où je voulais en venir. Alors il passa ses bras autour de ma taille puis s'approcha du lit, où il me déposa tendrement.

Nous ne rompîmes pas notre baiser.

Sa bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre mon cou puis ma poitrine. Il la gâta en alternant avec ses dents, sa langue et ses doigts.

Je gémis son nom sous ses caresses.

Après avoir fini avec mes seins, sa bouche descendit jusqu'au bord de ma culotte, laquelle disparut en un rien de temps, lui permettant d'accéder à mon sexe humide.

Il le gâta de la même façon que ma poitrine. Il le faisait si bien, que je ne me rappelais pratiquement plus comment je m'appelais.

- Jasper... Gémis-je dans un souffle alors qu'il pénétrait trois doigts en moi.

J'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Il devait le sentir puisqu'il s'empressa de rajouter sa langue dans le processus et d'accentuer la cadence de ses doigts experts.

- Je vais...Oh ouiiii!

Après m'être remise de mon orgasme, dont je doutais que ce soit le dernier de la journée, je m'attaquai à sa ceinture. Une fois détachée, je fis descendre son pantalon avec son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds. Il se chargea de les jeter dans un coin de la chambre. Sans perdre de temps, je me mis à caresser son sexe dur et tendu à l'extrême. J'étais fière de l'effet que je lui faisais. Pendant que je m'affairais, je levai les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et le visage crispé comme s'il se retenait de jouir.

Cependant, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à le prendre dans ma bouche. Alors j'exerçai une pression plus forte sur le bout de sa verge. Il ne tarda pas à se vider en criant mon prénom.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'empressa de m'allonger sur le dos et de se positionner au dessus de moi. Il me contempla du regard, ses yeux emplis d'amour et de désir. Je lui souris, lui donnant la permission de me prendre.

Alors il s'enfonça lentement en moi comme si j'étais aussi fragile que du porcelaine. Il sortit pour mieux revenir en moi. Il réitéra plusieurs fois jusqu'à aller au fond de moi de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Je suivis le mouvement, faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Soudain, je tremblai, signe que l'orgasme était tout près. Et ça ne manqua pas puisque quelques secondes après je criais son prénom de tout mon cœur. Il me suivit de près.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un petit moment de plénitude, au cours duquel nous reprenions notre souffle. Même si nous étions des vampires, l'exercice nous avait épuisé.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, mais qui n'était pas gênant, au contraire, il était reposant, détendant.

Je levai une main et la passai dans ses cheveux blonds avant de répondre:

- Je t'aime, Jazz.

Puis il m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui rendis son baiser et laissai sa langue se mêler à la mienne. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassée de cette façon. C'était...Whaou! J'en avais des frissons. Moi qui a la peau froide. Quelle ironie!

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna. Mon corps prit le pas sur ma conscience et je recommençai à cajoler le corps de mon amour, puis, avec un coup de hanche, je passai par dessus lui. J'entrepris un déhanchement. Nos corps étant toujours imbriqués, je n'avais que ça à faire. Mais je ne m'en contentai pas. Je continuai à caresser son torse et à embrasser à chaque parcelle de peau tout en continuant mon déhanchement. Jazz se laissa faire tout en choyant ma poitrine.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au septième ciel.

L'orgasme passé, je me laissai tomber sur son torse, la tête posée à l'endroit où son cœur ne battrait plus jamais.

Nous restâmes dans la chambre à batifoler jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith, le lendemain.

Alors que les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la porte-fenêtre et qu'ils reflétaient sur nos peaux brillantes de milles feux, j'admirais les yeux de Jazz, mon menton posé sur son torse finement taillé. Ses yeux étaient d'un or pur, chaleureux. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux de toute mon existence. Même Edward n'avait pas de tels yeux.

De son côté, Jasper me contemplait aussi, tout en me caressant le dos et les cheveux avec ses grandes et douces mains.

Au bout d'un long silence, je décidai de le briser:

- Jazz?

- Hum?

- La bague...

- Oui? M'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu l'avais...Enfin, je veux dire: tu n'as pas eu assez de temps pour l'acheter,... enfin je ne vois pas comment...

- J'ai pu l'avoir hier alors que ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es de retour à la maison? Poursuivit-il à ma place.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, j'ai tout simplement profité de ta journée shopping pour aller l'acheter.

- Oh!...Et depuis tout ce temps tu l'as dans ta poche arrière de pantalon? Non parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, tu le portes depuis mon retour.

- En effet. Approuva-t-il. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi observatrice.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Déjà humaine tu remarquais certaine chose comme quand Edward te cachait certaines choses pour te protéger. Expliqua-t-il.

- Ah. Si tu le dis.

Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur mon front avant de reprendre ses caresses. De mon côté, je posai ma tête sur son torse de façon à pouvoir contempler la vue qui s'offrait à moi par la porte-fenêtre. Les branches se balançaient au gré du vent qui était puissant aujourd'hui. Ce spectacle avait le don de m'apaiser. Si j'étais encore humaine, je me serais endormie.

Je décidai de me lever.

- Tu vas où? S'étonna Jazz alors que je me dégageais de son étreinte.

- Je vais prendre une douche avant de sortir.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, je me retrouvai dans les bras de mon amour sous l'eau de la douche.

- Hey! Rigolai-je alors qu'il parsemait de baiser mon cou.

Ensuite, il le délaissa pour prendre la bouteille de shampooing et en mettre une noisette dans le creux de sa main. Puis il entreprit de masser mon crâne tout en nettoyant mes cheveux. J'adorais la sensation que me procurait son massage capillaire. J'en avais des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il me rinça les cheveux et s'attaqua au lavage de mon corps. Je le laissai faire, ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce sentiment d'être vénérée.

Après qu'il m'ait rincée, je me baissai pour prendre la bouteille de shampoing et en mettre un peu dans ma main, avant de m'attaquer à ses cheveux dorés. Un ronronnement de plaisir retentit de son torse tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux. Ce qui me rendit audacieuse. J'embrassai délicatement le contour de son visage jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Mais je n'y déposai qu'un baiser papillon avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur ses cheveux. Il grogna. Je supposai qu'il était mécontent que je me sois arrêtée, ce qui me fit sourire. Il perçut sans aucun doute mon amusement face à ses réactions, puisqu'il ouvrit ses yeux et me serra soudainement dans ses bras, sans toutefois me faire mal. Il s'attaqua à ma bouche forçant le barrage de mes dents avec sa langue, afin qu'elle rejoigne la mienne. Un ballet langoureux s'installa, pendant que ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses, lesquelles il prit en coupe afin de me soulever. Instinctivement, j'enroulai sa taille de mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était excité. Mon corps n'attendait plus qu'une chose: qu'il me fasse sienne.

Alors je rompis notre baiser afin de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus ambrés mais noirs de désir, sûrement comme les miens. Je le suppliai du regard afin qu'il entre en moi. Ce qu'il fit après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

Je gémis de plaisir au moment où il buta au fond de mon antre.

Il ressortit pour mieux me pénétrer.

Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs fois, que je ne sus pas calculer tellement j'étais submergée par le plaisir.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fort et je sentais que Jasper était à deux doigts de craquer.

- Viens... avec moi... Bella. Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers, en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait en moi.

- Je...OUI! criai-je à l'instant que l'orgasme me submergeait, encouragée par les mots de Jasper.

Il vint en même temps que moi, se vidant en moi.

Je réussis avec difficulté à me retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. En même temps, il me plaquait contre lui, son corps toujours imbriqué au mien, me protégeant ainsi d'une chute potentielle.

- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je près de ses lèvres, après avoir repris mon souffle.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Répondit-il avant de m'embrasser lentement, nous permettant d'apprécier nos lèvres puis nos langues collées l'une à l'autre.

Je mis fin au baiser. Je venais de me rappeler que je n'avais pas fini de nettoyer ses cheveux. Alors je desserrai mes jambes de sa taille afin de poser mes pieds à terre, puis je me penchai pour prendre un peu de shampooing au creux de ma main. Je frottai un peu mes mains comme pour les réchauffer, avant de passer derrière lui et de masser son cuir chevelu.

Il se remit à ronronner de plaisir sous l'effet de mon massage. Je déposai un baiser entre ses omoplates sans mettre fin au massage.

C'était la première fois, si je me rappelais bien, que j'entendais un vampire ronronner tel un chat. Même moi je n'avais jamais ronronné, malgré que je sois un vampire.

Je pris le jet d'eau pour pouvoir rincer soigneusement ses cheveux, en passant mes mains pour les démêler un peu. Une fois le shampooing éliminé, je savonnai son corps des oreilles jusqu'aux orteils. Bon, pour les orteils, j'ai dû lui demander de soulever une jambe après l'autre pour pouvoir les nettoyer correctement. Ça l'a fait sourire mais j'ai pu voir de l'adoration dans ses yeux.

Puis je le rinçai.

- Voilà! Tu es tout beau, tout neuf! M'exclamai-je tout sourire.

- Hum...Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là? Demanda-t-il inquisiteur, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

- Mmm? Fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. Répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes de fausse méditation.

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, avant d'insister en susurrant à mon oreille:

- Tu es sûre de toi?

- Oui. Affirmai-je peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai plaquée sur notre lit, lui en train de me chatouiller.

- Jazz... Arrête...S'il te plaît...Le suppliai-je en me tortillant dans tous les sens tellement je craignais les chatouilles, malgré que je sois un vampire.

- Hin hin. Tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu sincèrement, je n'arrêterais pas. Rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire sadique je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- D'ac...d'accord! Je...capitule!

- Et?

- Arrête...et...je te...le dirai...

Il arrêta, mais je savais que si je ne répondais pas immédiatement il reprendrait ma douce torture.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour éviter de rigoler et me lançai:

- Ne le prends pas mal. C'était juste pour te charrier. Mais les cheveux mouillés te rendent trop craquant. C'est tout.

- Je vois. Puis il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un violent coup de tonnerre.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers l'ouverture de la chambre qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur. J'avais l'impressionnant que les arbres allaient être déracinés, tellement ils pliaient sous la force du vent. Rectification: sous la tempête qui s'abattait sur eux.

Une tempête? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tempête de vent à Forks, ou même dans l'État de Washington. Certes, l'État était réputé pour ses forts temps de pluies et pour ses très basses températures, mais pas pour avoir connu des tempêtes de vent.

Je jetai un regard surpris à Jasper qui, lui, paraissait sceptique, comme s'il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette dans ce qui se passait dehors.

**Fin chapitre 14**

**Vous vous attendiez à quoi concernant le vampire qui a transformé Bella? A ce que j'ai écrit ou pas? Dîtes-moi tout.**

**Alors? Votre avis sur le, ou plutôt, les lemons du chapitre? Bien? Nul? A refaire? A éviter?**

**La demande en mariage vous a plu? **

**Pour ce qui est de la tempête, qu'en pensez-vous? Normal? Anormal?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et suppositions.**

**Bises à toutes (et à tous maybe).**


	15. Nouveau Nè

**Me voici, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai fait mon possible pour poster aujourd'hui même si j'ai des révisions à faire, ayant des partiels cette semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15 **

Depuis maintenant trois jours, le vent ne cessait de faire plier dangereusement les arbres de Forks. Et à entendre les informations télévisées, c'était le cas pour tous les arbres de l'État de Washington.

Nous étions tous sceptiques concernant l'origine de cette tempête.

Jasper nous avait fait part de son hypothèse. Pour lui, il s'agirait d'un vampire ayant le don de contrôler soit le temps climatique, soit les éléments de la nature, ce qui serait un potentiel danger pour les humains de l'État, surtout s'il se nourrissait de sang humain.

Alice n'arrivait pas à avoir de visions pour savoir si un vampire était derrière tout ça et quand ça prendrait fin, donc elle était incapable de nous dire ce qu'il en était.

Edward et Carlisle étaient du même avis que Jazz.

Quant à Esmé, Em', Rose et moi, nous ne savions pas trop quoi en penser, même si son hypothèse était plausible. D'un côté, ça pourrait tout simplement être un avant-goût d'ouragan, mais d'un autre, le vent était vraiment très puissant.

Me concernant, je n'osais pas sortir de la villa par peur de m'envoler. Je n'étais pas sûre que mon bouclier me soit d'une grande protection et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tester ses limites. On ne savait pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je n'avais exposé à personne, même pas à Carlisle, cette pensée qui me tracassait.

A l'instant, nous débattions pour savoir s'il était prudent ou non d'aller chasser avec ce temps.

Ça faisait déjà une heure que nous étions au salon à peser le pour et le contre et nous n'avions toujours rien décidé.

- Bon, Alice, toujours pas de visions? Demanda Carlisle pour la énième fois, tentant de rester calme.

- Plus je me concentre, plus c'est flou.

- Si c'était naturel, aurais-tu une vision? Questionnai-je.

- Oui. Je vois bien quand il y aura des orages! Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas pour le vent! Répondit-elle exaspérée.

- Euh...eh bien...je..euh...je me propose de sortir pour voir si c'est possible de chasser sans danger. Déclarai-je rapidement après avoir bégayé, tout en regardant dehors pour évaluer la force du vent.

Je ne me proposais pas par gaité de cœur. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, et je n'étais pas la seule.

- Non! C'est trop dangereux! S'opposa Jasper comme je m'y attendais.

Je soupirai.

- Crois-tu que ton bouclier serait capable de te protéger des bourrasques du vent? S'enquit Carlisle, sans faire attention à mon amour.

- Heu...C'est probable. Cependant, je n'ai jamais essayé, donc je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent que ça marche. En plus, Alice ne peut pas voir si c'est dangereux ou pas, donc je me dévoue, tout simplement.

- Bella. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Me supplia mon amour en emprisonnant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire sans danger. Mentis-je en lui lançant un regard que je voulais persuasif.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas aucun danger, même pour toi.

- Bon! D'autres oppositions? Fis-je en fixant un par un les membres de ma famille, ignorant ce que mon amour venait de dire.

- Es-tu sûre de ton coup, Bella?

- Oui, Edward.

- Fais attention à toi, p'tite sœur. Souffla Em' en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Jazz.

Je hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse. J'embrassai du bout des lèvres Jazz pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Puis je m'approchai de la baie vitrée, le cœur déjà brisé en prévision de ce qui allait m'arriver. J'inspirai un bon coup tout en mettant en place mon bouclier. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et me retrouvai soudainement en plein milieu de la tempête.

Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, malgré ma bulle de protection.

Bizarrement, je ne courbais pas comme les arbres. En fait, je me tenais debout comme s'il n'y avait pas de tempête autour de moi. Le fait que mes cheveux se décoiffaient au gré des bourrasques prouvait que j'étais bel et bien en dehors de la villa, lieu sécurisant jusqu'à maintenant pour les vampires que nous étions, et preuve que j'étais toujours en vie.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la villa.

Ils me regardaient tous, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de me voir stable sur mes deux pieds. Je leur souris timidement avant de faire quelques pas pour m'approcher de la forêt.

Plus je m'en approchais, plus le vent se faisait violent. Sa puissance était vraiment impressionnante. Mon bouclier se faisait de plus en plus faible, me faisant courber sous la force de cette tempête que je trouvais de plus en plus louche.

Je décidai de retourner à la villa car mon bouclier ne me protégeait plus beaucoup. Pour être plus précise, je courus le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au salon.

- Ouf! Soufflai-je de soulagement une fois arrivée à bon port.

Mon bouclier venait tout juste de me lâcher. Un peu plus et j'aurais peut-être été aspirée par la tempête.

- Bella! S'écria Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras. Il paraissait plus inquiet que soulagé.

- Je suis là. Je n'ai rien. Le rassurai-je.

- Bella? Suis-moi à mon bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle? Tu me fais peur. Fis-je toujours dans les bras de mon amour.

- Tu devrais y aller, mon cœur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur à Jazz. Il paraissait toujours aussi inquiet.

- Jazz?

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend inquiet comme ça?

- Tu devrais suivre Carlisle.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Bon tant pis, je vais voir Carlisle et ensuite je reviendrais à la charge._

- Très bien. Capitulai-je.

Puis je suivis Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau et pris place dans un fauteuil face à lui qui avait déjà pris place dans son propre fauteuil.

- Comment te sens-tu? Commença-t-il. Sa question m'inquiétait encore plus que le comportement de Jazz.

- Bien. Pourquoi?

- Tu ne ressens pas de fatigue ou de douleur? Insista-t-il.

- Non. Carlisle, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui vous inquiète tous?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, tu..comment te dire ça?..Tu as des entailles le long de tes bras et tes plaies saignent.

- Quoi? M'étonnai-je tout en baissant mes yeux sur mes bras pour voir dans quel état ils se trouvaient.

En effet, mes bras étaient ouverts par-ci par-là et un filet de sang en coulait. Je posai instinctivement une main sur une de mes plaies.

Je regardai Carlisle avec des yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, aucun son n'arrivant à en sortir.

- Comment c'est possible? Devina-t-il la question à laquelle je pensais. Je hochai la tête. Je ne sais pas. Tu avais bien ton bouclier? S'enquit-il.

- Oui. Il m'a échappé juste au moment que je rentrais.

- Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.

- Carlisle. Il faut que je te fasse part de ce que j'ai ressenti en m'approchant de la forêt.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la lisière de la forêt, comme s'il avait une source et que celle-ci se trouvait dans les bois.

- C'est d'autant plus bizarre. Je crois que Jasper a trouvé une solution qui est forte possible.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Mais un vampire peut-il maîtriser les éléments comme l'eau, le vent ou même le feu?

- Oui, Bella. J'en ai entendu parlé quand j'étais à Volterra et lu des choses sur cela lors de mes recherches concernant la disparition de tes blessures.

- Au fait, tu as trouvé une explication à ceci? M'enquis-je, n'ayant pas eu d'affirmation concernant un don que j'aurais peut-être en plus.

- Eh bien je peux affirmer que tu as un don de régénération. A en croire ma source, le corps se reconstitue en moins de 24 heures. Donc tes blessures ne devraient plus être là demain.

- D'accord. Merci ,Carlisle.

- De rien. Bon, je vais quand même panser tes blessures pour ne pas que tu en mettes sur tes vêtements. Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers une commode où il en sortit du coton et du produit que je soupçonnais être du désinfectant. Puis il imbiba le coton avec le produit et l'approcha de mes blessures. Contrairement à la désinfection de mes morsures, je ne ressentis pas de picotements ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Après avoir fini de nettoyer mes plaies, il mit des pansements dessus.

- Voilà. Lâcha-t-il en jetant à la poubelle l'emballage des pansements.

- Merci. Nous pouvons rejoindre les autres maintenant?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres plantés devant l'immense baie vitrée du salon à observer le temps.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, le vent ne s'était pas empiré. Mais pas non plus calmé.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de notre présence, ils se retournèrent pour nous faire face. Leur visage reflétaient de la crainte et leurs yeux trahissaient leur soif.

Jasper se jeta sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur mes pansements.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien de grave. Le rassurai-je.

Il éloigna son visage de mes cheveux pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je souris pour lui montrer que j'allais bien.

- Demain ,ses blessures ne seront qu'un mauvais souvenir. Signala Carlisle.

Six paires d'yeux se portèrent sur lui, interrogateurs.

- J'ai un don en plus. Jazz, tu te souviens avant que je...enfin tu vois, tu avais remarqué que je n'avais plus de traces de morsures.

Il hocha la tête.

- Eh bien mon corps se régénère et selon Carlisle, ça se fait en moins de 24 heures.

- Ouf...soupira mon amour de soulagement en resserrant son étreinte.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille à mon tour, sans prendre en compte les regards de la famille.

Ce fut le tonnerre qui nous sépara brusquement tellement il m'avait fait sursauter, ainsi que Jazz.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la baie vitrée.

Les nuages s'étaient nettement assombris, et quelques arbres étaient au bord du déracinement.

Pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient encore bien en terre lors de mon escapade.

J'avais eu chaud. J'avais bien fait de rentrer le plus rapidement possible, sinon c'est pas sûre que je sois encore intacte.

Jasper dû ressentir mon trouble car il me prit par la main et exerça une forte pression tout en m'envoyant un sentiment de sécurité.

Les jours se succédèrent, se ressemblant tous. Nous les passâmes plantés devant la baie vitrée à guetter une évolution comme une éclaircie ou moins de vent. Sinon, nous étions assis dans un fauteuil ou canapé avec notre moitié à regarder les informations à la télévision. Rares étaient les moments où nous ne pensions pas à la tempête.

La soif se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Me concernant, je commençais à me sentir faible. Il faut dire que j'avais utilisé mon bouclier en plein dans cette maudite tempête.

Alors je quittai les genoux de mon chéri et m'approchai de la baie vitrée pour voir si je pouvais tenter une autre sortie pour chasser deux-trois cerfs, histoire de reprendre des forces.

Je restai plantée à observer dehors pendant une dizaine de minutes afin d'être sûre que je ne serais pas prise au piège comme la dernière fois. Heureusement pour moi, le lendemain mes blessures avaient disparu et j'avais donc pu retirer mes pansements.

Voyant que le vent s'était légèrement calmé, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'activer mon bouclier et d'ouvrir la baie vitrée.

Sans prendre en compte le cri d'Alice, dont je ne pris pas le temps de savoir si c'était d'effroi ou pas, et sans prendre en compte les protestations de ma famille, je me précipitai dans la forêt à la recherche de proies.

Je croisai sur mon chemin un couple d'ours que je vidai de leur sang en peu de temps.

_Ah...que ça fait du bien!_

Déjà je me sentais en meilleure forme.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner à la villa, les bourrasques de vent s'intensifièrent au point que je tombai à genoux. Je tournai la tête pour voir s'il y avait un vampire dans les parages qui serait susceptible d'en être le responsable.

Mon regard tomba sur un jeune garçon aux yeux rouges. Son corps n'avait pas eu le temps de se métamorphoser, du coup il n'avait pas les épaules carrées propres au hommes. Mais il avait un visage fin, des cheveux bruns coupés court. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m80.

_Il n'y a pas de doute possible: c'est un nouveau-né. Il me faudra donc être prudente._

Il devait être figé dans ses 14 ans. C'était horrible! Qui avait pu lui faire ça? Enfin, je savais que c'était un vampire, sûrement pas végétarien de surcroît, mais il fallait vraiment être sans cœur pour faire ça à un enfant, car c'est ainsi que je considérais ce garçon malgré qu'il me regardait, méfiant, prêt à m'attaquer au moindre faux pas. Il était trop tard pour m'enfuir. Il m'avait repérée. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était approché.

- Bonjour! Je ne te veux aucun mal. Commençai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir de personnes à qui parler.

- Je m'appelle Bella. Et toi? Continuai-je doucement.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

- NON! grogna-t-il.

A ces mots, une force invisible me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant coucher sur le dos et me laissant haletante, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène dans mes poumons. Dans l'action, mon bouclier m'avait échappé et là je n'arrivais pas à le remettre, encore sonnée.

- Que m'avez-vous fait! Hurla-t-il si fort que je suis sûre que toute ma famille avait entendu.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu as été transformé par un autre vampire. Répondis-je calmement.

- Vous mentez!

- Non. Je te le promets. Fis-je en reculant lentement sur les fesses pour m'éloigner de lui. Je ne t'aurais jamais mordu ou fais du mal. Jamais.

- Alors qui? Souffla-t-il tout en restant en position d'attaque.

- Je ne sais pas. Le responsable a sûrement dû pendre la fuite. Il savait que tu allais être plus fort que lui, et donc que tu risquais de le détruire. C'est pour cela que tu étais seul à ton réveil. Je me trompe?

- Que suis-je devenu? Questionna-t-il en se laissant glisser le long d'un arbre cachant son visage entre ses mains, sa voix tremblante.

- Tu es un vampire. Comme moi. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te nourrir de sang d'humains. Tu peux te nourrir avec le sang des animaux. Regarde mes yeux, ils sont dorés alors que les tiens sont rouges. Je peux t'aider pour qu'ils deviennent comme les miens. Tu veux?

- Vous pouvez? Demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à me croire tout en ayant de l'espoir dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr.

Je me relevai et m'approchai lentement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Bizarrement, le vent s'était stoppé dès qu'il s'était laissé glisser au sol.

Une fois près de lui, je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau.

- Tu veux essayer maintenant? Interrogeai-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Bella! Éloigne-toi de lui. M'ordonna Jasper, derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir sa peur.

- Il ne me fera pas de mal. Assurai-je calmement, sans me retourner.

- Les nouveaux-nés sont tous les mêmes!

- J'ai promis que je l'aiderai. Alors je le ferais.

- Bella? Vous...vous le...co...connaissez? Bégaya le petit, effrayé.

- Jazz, tu lui fais peur. Laisse-nous, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je reste. Argua-t-il.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas ne l'effraie plus. Acceptai-je en plantant une seconde mes yeux dans les siens. S'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement, mais je le vis quand même.

Je me levai lentement et tendis ma main au garçon. Il l'accepta et se releva. Une fois debout, il lâcha ma main et prit soin de garder ses distances avec Jasper en se mettant de façon à ce que je sois entre eux deux. Il avait peur de Jazz, c'était sûr et certain.

Je regardai alternativement le petit et Jasper avant de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de mon amour pour lui transmettre un message:

« Jazz, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Il me regarda surpris, pas habitué à me parler de cette façon, puis se reprit et demanda:

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi? »

« Que tu ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. S'il se sent en colère puis d'un coup calme, il paniquera. Même si je suis près de lui lorsqu'il sera en colère, ne fais rien. N'utilise pas ton don et ne t'approche ni de lui ni de moi. Compris? »

« Que comptes-tu faire? »

« Juste lui apprendre à se nourrir de sang animal ».

Puis je refermai mon esprit.

- Bien. Sens-tu quelque chose? Interrogeai-je le garçon.

Ses narines se dilatèrent, signe qu'il flairait la forêt. Au bout de quelques secondes, je le sentis de tendre et se mettre en position pour s'élancer. Il avait donc senti quelque chose. A mon tour je flairai l'air et, en peu de temps, je tombai sur la fragrance d'un élan.

- Tu peux y aller. Il te suffit de mordre dans le cou de ta proie, là où le sang est le plus proche de la surface et en abondance. Lui expliquai-je.

Il s'élança avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase. Dès que j'avais prononcé le mot « sang », pour être plus précise.

Je le suivis en gardant une distance raisonnable car je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente menacé par moi. Il pourrait me faire du mal et je ne voulais pas avoir à faire de nouveau face à la force qui m'avait percutée de plein fouet. Et même sans pouvoir, un vampire a toujours tendance à attaquer quand il se sent menacé quand quelqu'un le suit de près quand il chasse. C'est notre instinct animal qui prend le dessus.

Enfin là je me tenais derrière un gros arbre et il vidait son deuxième élan. Il était d'une rapidité hallucinante.

_Est-ce que c'est dû à son statut de nouveau-né? Possible. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de le présenter aujourd'hui aux autres? Vu la réaction de Jazz, je ne crois pas._

- Bella? Me sortit une voix à la fois frêle et masculine.

- Oui?

- Ça va? S'enquit la même voix.

Je tournai ma tête vers son origine. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le garçon.

- Oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste. Avouai-je. Autant lui dire pourquoi il avait réussi à me surprendre par surprise.

- A propos de quoi?

- Je...J'ai de la famille dans le coin. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de te présenter maintenant.

- Ils sont comme toi?

- Végétariens? Oui.

- J'aimerais bien. Dit-il si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui.

- D'accord, suis-moi. Dis-je avant de me mettre à courir en direction de la villa.

Au passage, je croisai Jasper qui nous suivait de loin.

« Nous allons à la villa. » l'informai-je par télépathie, n'étant pas sûre qu'il ait entendu notre conversation.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse, je replaçai mon bouclier mental.

**Fin chapitre 15**

**Désolée de couper là, mais le chapitre risquait d'être long donc j'ai décider de faire en deux parties...**

**Bises et à la prochaine!**


	16. Lutte pour l'amour d'une femme

**_acroatwilight: J'suis pas sûre que Jasper ait entendu tes "jazz jazz jazz arrête d'avoir peur"_ ._ mdr Sinon, je suis ravie que tu ais adoré le chapitre dernier. Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine! ^^_**

**Bonne lecture à toutes!**

**Chapitre 16**

Je ralentis à la lisière de la forêt pour avoir encore quelques secondes seule avec le jeune nouveau-né dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom. Enfin, presque seule puisque Jasper me suivait comme mon ombre.

Le rez-de-chaussée de la villa était éclairé ainsi que le bureau de Carlisle.

- Whoua! S'exclama l'adolescent. C'est là que tu habites avec ta famille?

- Oui, c'est bien là. Approuvai-je tout en continuant de m'approcher de l'habitation, à vitesse humaine.

- Vous êtes combien?

- Huit, pourquoi?

- Les odeurs. Répondit-il.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce que donnait le mélange de nos odeurs respectives. Imaginez-vous dans une parfumerie. Eh bien c'est la même chose pour notre nez: la distinction de chaque parfum devient difficile, voire impossible, sauf si nous savons quoi trouver. Ainsi, dans le contexte, je connaissais l'odeur de chacun, contrairement à lui. C'est pourquoi il avait dû me demander combien nous étions.

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait ou se disait dans la villa pour guetter leur réaction face à l'approche d'un vampire inconnu, nouveau-né de surcroît.

Je n'eus pas attendre longtemps.

Rose et Em' furent les premiers à sortir de la villa, légèrement accroupis, comme s'ils pensaient que le vampire qui se trouvait à mes côtés allait les attaquer. Mais je voyais sur le visage d'Emmett qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur le retrait de Jasper et mon calme, alors que le jeune vampire était une menace, étant instable de par son statut à ses yeux, c'était évident.

Face à leur position, je le sentis se raidir, alors je m'arrêtai et lui fis face en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux afin de le calmer.

- Hé! Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets.

Après avoir observé longuement mes yeux, sûrement pour voir si je disais la vérité ou non, il hocha faiblement la tête.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Puis je franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de ma famille.

J'étais rassurée que mon nounours de frère et ma sœur aient pris une posture plus avenante. A en voir la proximité d'Edward, il avait dû les rassurer, en plus des mots que j'avais dits à mon protégé qu'ils avaient dû entendre.

- La tempête s'est calmée. C'est lui le responsable? S'enquit Rose pas très avenante pour mon petit protégé.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre tout le monde pour commencer les explications.

- Très bien. Acquiesça-t-elle avant d'appeler les parents.

Ils arrivèrent en coup de vent dans le salon. Je pouvais voir sur leur visage de l'interrogation, sans aucun doute concernant la présence du nouveau-né.

Je pris place dans le canapé qui tournait le dos à la baie vitrée pour pouvoir sortir rapidement en cas de problème. Je lui fis signe pour qu'il se mette au centre du canapé. Ainsi, Jazz se plaça à gauche tandis que moi j'étais à droite. Je savais que son don était plus puissant quand il était proche de la personne dont il voulait modifier les sentiments.

- Bon. Commençai-je pour attirer l'attention sur moi et non plus sur l'adolescent. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne m'ait rien arrivé, alors que la tempête battait son plein. Mais à la fin, il m'a surprise. Ajoutai-je en désignant d'un signe de la tête mon voisin de canapé. Il a cru que j'étais la responsable de son état. Alors il a utilisé son pouvoir, qui je crois est la maîtrise des éléments. J'ai ressenti comme un coup en pleine face, ce qui m'a fait tomber au sol, haletante.

- Wouah...souffla Emmett.

Je continuai sans faire attention à lui:

- Je lui ai alors expliqué que ce n'était pas moi, mais que celui qui lui avait fait du mal avait pris la fuite. Je lui ai ensuite expliqué ce qu'il est devenu et qu'il n'est pas obligé de se nourrir de sang d'humains. Pour son premier essai, il s'en est bien sorti. Finis-je en posant mon regard sur le concerné, fière.

- Il vient de se nourrir de sang animal? Interrogea Carlisle apparemment surpris.

- Oui. Et je tiens à préciser qu'il a été d'une rapidité hallucinante pour vider ses proies. Répondis-je, reportant mon regard sur celui qui prenait la place de père.

- Combien?

- J'ai perdu le fil au bout de deux. Lâchai-je, pitoyable.

Jasper m'envoya une vague tranquillisante. Je l'en remerciai d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Comment ça? Insista le patriarche.

- Je me suis plongée dans mes pensées. Est-ce normal sa rapidité pour se nourrir?

- Eh bien, je ne peux te le dire là maintenant, mais je ferais des recherches.

- Merci.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Esmé gentiment.

Il m'adressa un regard apeuré. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Alors il répondit de sa voix frêle et masculine:

- Je...je m'appelle Marc...Marc Rathbone.

- Rathbone comme le chirurgien de Seattle? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Euh...Ou...Oui? Bégaya Marc, hésitant à la fin.

- Tu le connais?

- Oui, Bella. Il travaille avec moi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas l'air bien ces temps-ci.

- Ça te dirait de rester avec nous? Demanda Esmé, changeant ainsi de sujet.

- Je...Marc me lança un regard incertain.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais je crois que ce serait bien, comme ça tu pourras apprendre à contrôler ton don.

- Tu seras toujours là? Murmura-t-il avec une petite voix.

- Oui. Je te le promets.

- Alors je veux bien rester. Répondit-il en se tournant vers Esmé.

- Super! On va pouvoir faire du shopping! S'écria Alice.

- Alice. Soupirâmes-nous tous en chœur, sauf Marc.

- Bah oui! Il lui faut bien des affaires! Il va pas rester avec ces vêtements souillés!

- Tu oublies que c'est un nouveau-né. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de l'approcher des humains. Contra Jasper calmement.

Marc se raidit à mes côtés, alors je serrai sa main droite dans ma main gauche pour le rassurer. Jasper avait aussi le don d'impressionner, voire d'effrayer les gens par sa façon de s'exprimer des fois. J'en avais été victime en étant humaine. Alors je comprenais parfaitement la peur de Marc.

- En attendant, peut-être que l'un de vous trois pourraient lui prêter des vêtements? Proposai-je en posant tour à tour mon regard sur mon amour et mes frères.

- Edward! Je suis sûre qu'il fait les même mensurations que toi!

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai. Soupira Edward en réponse à Alice qui était survoltée, rien de bien nouveau la concernant.

Il monta en vitesse à l'étage, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec à la main un jean et une chemise ainsi qu'un boxer.

- Tiens. Essaie pour voir. Fit-il doucement en tendant les vêtements à Marc.

Encore une fois, il tourna son regard vers moi pour avoir mon avis. Alors je lui souris tout en hochant la tête pour l'encourager.

Il se leva donc en les prenant, puis suivit Edward jusqu'à une salle de bains, si je me fiais à mon ouïe.

Ils redescendirent ensemble peu de temps après.

Alice avait vu juste, même si je la soupçonnais d'avoir eu une vision. Les vêtements lui seyaient à merveille. Il avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, révélant des avant-bras musclés comme il faut.

En plus des vêtements qui lui allaient à la perfection, il avait dû se doucher expressément puisque ses cheveux brillaient, me faisant remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas bruns mais blonds. Il était vraiment beau. Et maintenant qu'il était tout propre, je revis à la hausse son âge. Peut-être 18 ans. Et moi qui disais que ses épaules n'étaient pas carrées, je m'étais largement trompée! En réalité, elles étaient comme celles d'Edward. Je le voyais au niveau des épaules de la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée et qui étaient parfaitement à leur place sur Marc.

C'était impressionnant ce que pouvaient faire des vêtements et un brin de toilette sur une apparence.

- Bella? Bella? M'appelait une douce voix masculine.

Je relevai la tête et tombai sur Jasper.

- Oui?

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui. Je méditais, c'est tout.

- « Méditais », hein? Et je peux savoir à propos de quoi? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mmm...toi? Mentis-je.

- Bella, tu mens. Se renfrogna-t-il.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Très bien. Soufflai-je. Je me disais que les vêtements que porte maintenant Marc lui changeaient son apparence. Quand je l'ai vu, je lui donnai dans les 14ans. Or, maintenant que je le vois vêtu ainsi, je lui donne 18 ans.

- J'ai 18 ans. Confirma Marc.

- Ah...lâchai-je.

_Au moins nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec les Volturi à cause de son âge. Mais il faut que je reste concentrée sur Jasper. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse perturbée par son physique appétissant...Appétissant? Mais j'ai perdu la tête ou quoi? En plus, c'est troublant, mais ils ont les mêmes traits faciaux. Quand je regarde Marc, j'ai comme l'impression de voir mon amour. Oui, voilà, Jasper est ton amour, ne pense à rien d'autres. Mais qu'est-ce que Marc est beau... _

- Bella, contrôle tes sentiments, s'il-te-plaît.

- Désolée. Fis-je en sautant d'un bond pour me retrouver derrière le canapé, puis je me précipitai dehors.

Je m'enfonçai dans les bois jusqu'à arriver au bord d'un précipice, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

Je m'assis au bord, regardant l'eau se fracasser contre les parois rocheuses, m'éclaboussant de temps à autre. En même temps, je me plongeai dans mes pensées, me remémorant ce que j'avais ressenti en regardant Marc.

Un grand « BOUM ! », tel un tonnerre, me sortit de mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, le regard dans le vide, mais il faisait nuit maintenant. Même avec ma vue aiguisée de vampire, il faisait très sombre. Seuls les éclairs fendant le ciel apportaient par à-coups de la lumière, permettant de mieux voir mon environnement.

Ainsi, je pouvais voir que les arbres pliaient dangereusement sous les assauts du vent. Je pouvais dire que _ça,_ ce n'était pas normal.

_Est-ce que Marc en est la cause? Si oui, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher sa colère ou sa peur?_

Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses serait de retourner à la villa. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je m'élançai dans sa direction en esquivant de temps en temps des arbres qui chutaient à mon passage, à croire qu'ils voulaient à tout prix m'écrabouiller, ou tout simplement me bloquer le passage.

J'arrivai à destination après ce qui me parut être une éternité.

A force de dévier de mon chemin de l'aller, j'avais cru me perdre à un moment donné, encerclée par d'énormes troncs d'arbres couchés au sol.

Je n'avais pas opté pour la téléportation car je ne voulais pas effrayer Marc avec une arrivée soudaine et je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il se passait à la villa. Autant dire que je voulais prendre aucun risque inutile.

La villa était plongée dans le noir, mais je pouvais sentir la présence de toute ma famille, ainsi que celle de Marc.

Je passai lentement dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée qui avait explosé, sûrement à cause d'une lutte ou du pouvoir de mon protégé.

Aussitôt je me trouvais dans des bras. Je tournai la tête pour en voir l'auteur: Marc.

- Que s'est-il passé, Marc?

- Jasper m'a attaqué alors je me suis défendu. Répondit-il avec une voix qui n'avait plus rien de frêle. Non, elle était grave, comme s'il avait mué le temps de mon absence.

- Que lui as-tu fait? Demandai-je, paniquée. Et qu'as-tu fait des autres?

- Ils s'en ont aussi pris à moi, alors je me suis protégé.

- Répond-moi! M'écriai-je en me débattant pour sortir de son étreinte qui se resserrait au fur et à mesure. Il me faisait peur. Ce n'était plus l'enfant que j'avais trouvé dans la forêt, perdu.

- Ils sont où il faut qu'ils soient. Répondit-il d'une voix gutturale.

- C'est toi l'origine de la tempête dehors?

- Oui.

- J'ai failli me faire ratatiner par des arbres! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Je te prend sous ma protection et en échange tu t'en prends à ma famille en mon absence!

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ce n'était pas voulu. Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de mon buste, immobilisant par la même occasion mes bras. En même temps, il posa son menton sur mon épaule droite. Je pouvais ainsi sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

- Dis-moi où est Jasper et les autres. Insistai-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

Le fait de savoir que mes proches avait été en danger à cause de Marc supprimait toute l'attirance que j'avais eu pour lui avant de prendre la fuite. Tout simplement, je me sentais responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé. De plus, je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais les retrouver.

- Lâche-moi pour commencer. Le suppliai-je.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne pensais même pas à activer mon bouclier!

Il relâcha un peu la pression sur mes bras, sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Tu me promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette demande, alors je restai figée, sans répondre. Il dû prendre cela pour un accord car il commença:

- Dès que tu n'as plus été dans notre champ de vision, Jasper m'a grogné dessus avant de se jeter sur moi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il lui a pris! Je lui ai rendu coup pour coup ce qu'il me faisait. Mais ta famille s'est mise en travers de mon chemin, m'empêchant de finir ce que j'avais commencé.

A ce dernier mot, je me tendis. _Qu'a-t-il fait à mes proches?_

- Où sont-ils? Éclatai-je, me préparant à utiliser mon bouclier pour l'éloigner de moi avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi.

- Ici.

Soudain, la lumière m'éblouit.

Après m'être habituée à l'éclairage, mes yeux tombèrent sur des morceaux de corps. Et pas n'importe quels corps. Ceux de ma famille.

Pleine de rage, j'activai mon bouclier. Je ne vis même pas Marc se faire expulser dehors, en passant à travers l'encadrement de la baie vitrée.

Mes yeux commencèrent à chercher les têtes. Je les trouvai les unes à côté des autres. Chacune reflétait de la peur, mais celle de Jasper représentait de la rage en plus.

Malgré les explications de Marc, je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il ait fait ça à ma famille juste pour se protéger. Il aurait pu se contenir quand même! D'accord, c'est un nouveau-né, mais je ne sais pas moi! Il aurait pu s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour recouvrer son calme!

J'inspirai un bon coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Puis je m'affairai à recoller méticuleusement les membres des corps de ma famille. Il ne fallait pas que je me trompe de corps en recollant les morceaux. Pas comme j'ai failli le faire à un moment avec le bras d'Emmett en m'approchant du corps d'Edward. Heureusement que j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une disproportionnalité!

La tâche fut longue car les morceaux étaient éparpillés dans le salon.

A la fin, je devais attendre qu'ils recouvrent l'usage de leurs membres. Ça me paraissait une éternité.

Durant ce temps, Marc en profita pour se rapprocher de moi à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois il se heurtait à mon bouclier, toujours en place.

Un grognement sortit de la cage thoracique de mon amour, fixant un point au dessus de mon épaule. Je me tournai pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état: Marc.

- Calmez-vous! M'écriai-je. Je me surpris moi-même à me mettre entre eux pour ne pas qu'ils recommencent leur lutte.

Jasper me lança un regard coléreux. Je perçus au fond de ses prunelles de la tristesse. _Pourquoi? A quoi pense-t-il?_

- J'ai besoin d'explications. Me sentis-je obligée de préciser face aux regards surpris de mes proches.

- Marc ressent plus que ce qu'il devrait vis-à-vis de toi. Dit Jasper d'une voix très basse, presque menaçante.

Ça ressemblait à une menace destinée à Marc.

Le concerné grogna sur mon amour qui venait de proférer ces mots.

_Est-ce vrai? Bien sûre que oui! Jasper ne se serait pas emporté si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais veut-il __dire que Marc m'aime? Si c'est_ _le cas, comment vais-je faire pour lui faire comprendre que mon cœur est déjà pris sans qu'il ne se mette en colère et ne détruise tout?_

- Je...Comment cela se fait-il? Réussis-je à prononcer...Je veux dire: en si peu de temps, comment peux-tu ressentir de l'amour pour moi alors que tu ne me connais pas? Ajoutai-je en portant mon regard sur Marc.

Ce dernier jetait un regard noir de rage à mon amour.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te la fermer! Grogna-t-il. En réponse, il eut un nouveau grognement de la part de Jasper.

- Arrêtez! Ma voix suppliait plus que je ne le voulais. Marc, tu aurais dû sortir le temps de te calmer. C'est une chance pour toi de ne pas les avoir détruits, sinon tu en aurais pâti, crois-moi. Maintenant, jurez-moi que vous ne recommencerez pas.

Je les regardai tour à tour. Ils hochèrent la tête, certes avec réticence, mais ils le firent quand même.

- Bien. Soufflai-je avant de désactiver mon bouclier pour pouvoir m'approcher sans danger de mon amour.

Il fusillait toujours du regard celui que j'hésitais à nommer « mon protégé » après ce qu'il avait failli faire aux personnes qui m'étaient chères.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était un nouveau-né, donc il était instable. De plus, avec son pouvoir, il avait beaucoup de chose à gérer, ce qui ne devait pas être évident.

En peu de temps, je fus dans les bras de mon amour. Je le serrai le plus possible pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que c'était lui, et lui seul, que j'aimais, malgré ce que j'avais pu ressentir en voyant la beauté de Marc. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien de me mentir. Oui Marc était beau. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, c'était la personnalité de Jasper: doux, attentionné, posé, toujours à l'écoute. De plus, je me sentais belle, précieuse sous ses caresses et ses tendres regards. Je me sentais protégée dans ses bras ou par sa simple présence à mes côtés. Entre nous, c'était plus fort que quand j'étais avec Edward, humaine.

A son tour, il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux, inhalant profondément, comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur. Je calai ma tête dans son cou, me délectant de son exquise odeur, mélange de miel et de sapin.

Quand je me retirai de son étreinte, je constatai qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux. _Mais où sont-ils tous passés?_

- Tu te demandes où ils sont?

- Heu...oui. Tu le sais? M'enquis-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont peut-être allés chasser.

- Rien que nous deux. Dis-je, pensive. Tu sais à quoi je penses?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire. Sourit-il.

- Ça fait trois long jours que toi...moi...enfin tu vois. Souris-je, suggestive.

Sans prévenir, il nous mena à sa chambre. En moins d'une seconde, je fus allongée sur le lit, lui, torse nu, au dessus de moi. En peu de temps, je fus dans la même tenue que lui, c'est-à-dire sans pull, maillot et soutien-gorge. Il me cajola ma poitrine pendant un long moment, alternant ses doigts et sa bouche, avant d'entreprendre une lente descente, semée de baisers et de caresses, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean, qui se retrouva immédiatement au fond de la chambre, suivi de près par mon shorty. Je gémissais sous ses caresses mais encore plus lorsqu'il introduit un puis deux doigts en moi sans prévenir. Il n'était que douceur, malgré la rapidité de ses gestes. Je ne pensai à m'occuper de lui que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de ses bas. Je me redressai et me chargeai de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il était prêt et j'étais prête pour l'accueillir.

Je m'emparai de son sexe et, tandis que je l'approchais de mon entrée, je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux noircis par le désir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche au moment où il buta au fond de moi. S'ensuivirent des va-et-vient incessants, de plus en plus rapides et profonds, butant à chaque fois contre mes parois.

Je ne tardai pas à venir. Peu après, il en fut de même pour lui.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il près de mon oreille, avant de se retirer.

En réponse, je l'embrassai en lui insufflant tout mon amour. Il gémit dans ma bouche, ce qui déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Je m'apprêtai à reprendre nos galipettes quand nous entendîmes une voix bourrue crier:

- Arrêtez vos cochonneries en haut! Venez plutôt nous aider à réparer la baie vitrée!

- Laisse-les tranquilles. Réprimanda une voix douce. Ça devait être Esmé.

Me concernant, ça me refroidit aussitôt de savoir ma famille en-bas, ainsi que Marc qui ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour moi. Enfin, je savais que c'était de l'amour puisqu'il l'avait avoué en grognant sur Jazz.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'abstenir. Murmurai-je, en m'éloignant légèrement de lui et en calant ma tête dans un oreiller, déçue.

- Je crois aussi.

Cependant, il se positionna au dessus de moi, puis m'embrassa avec passion avant de poser son front contre le mien.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Dis-je d'une petite voix, à contre cœur car je préférais rester dans notre bulle. Mais j'étais consciente que si nous ne descendions pas immédiatement, un grizzli risquerait de défoncer la porte de la chambre et je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett me voit nue, même si techniquement je serais recouverte de la couette et cachée par le corps de Jasper.

Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse. Je restai allongée à le regarder bêtement faire. Il s'approcha du lit, et donc de moi, se pencha et m'embrassa chastement avant de sortir en coup de vent, me laissant pantoise.

Je repris consistance à l'entente de l'éclat de rire provenant de mon grizzli de frère. Alors je me levai prestement en me dirigeant dans la salle de bains. Je pris une longue douche, prenant mon temps. Après tout, je pouvais bien laisser Jasper essuyer les moqueries des garçons tout seul. C'était un grand garçon qui savait se défendre. Et puis ça lui apprendra à ne pas m'attendre pour descendre! Oui, j'avoue, je boude. Mais j'ai bien le droit! Non?

Enfin, passons.

Je descendais les marches d'escaliers en jean bleu clair avec une tunique blanche.

Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, je me figeai face à ce que je voyais. Tous les meubles du salon, ainsi que le mur séparant la cuisine du salon, étaient détruits. Ma famille rassemblait tous les débris des meubles et du mur. Cependant, il manquait à l'appel Marc.

_Où peut-il bien être?_

Je parcourus à nouveau des yeux le rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas par hasard dans un coin qui m'aurait échappé. Effectivement, je ne l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure, mais là je le voyais recroquevillé dans l'angle du mur contenant la porte d'entrée, du côté droit. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et je pouvais comprendre cela. Il les avait quand même démembrés, ce qui n'était pas rien! C'était déjà bien qu'ils ne le fassent pas partir. Après tout, c'était un vampire depuis peu, donc il ne pouvait pas gérer à la fois son pouvoir, ses sentiments et sa soif!

J'hésitais à m'approcher de lui, au risque de refaire jaillir la jalousie de mon amour, ce qui était déconseillé. Je savais qu'il avait eu un rôle important dans une armée créée par une vampire, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait de l'expérience concernant les combats et la stratégie. Et je pouvais dire qu'il était très fort, l'ayant affronté lors de mes entraînements avant de partir contre ma volonté avec les Volturi.

_Arrête de penser à ça, Bella! Pas maintenant alors que Jasper est dans les environs! Pense à autre chose! Mais quoi? Et si je les aidais? Ouais, bonne idée, ça me changera les idées comme ça._

C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai dans la direction de la baie vitrée pour aider Rose et Alice à ramasser les débris de verre.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de m'accroupir, les filles me serraiennt dans leurs bras, très fort. Puis, sans un mot, elles reprirent leur tâche, moi apportant mon aide.

Avec notre rapidité vampirique, le rangement et le nettoyage furent terminés avant le lever du soleil. Enfin plutôt le lever du jour, puisqu'il y avait d'innombrables nuages gris, empêchant ainsi les rayons du soleil de se montrer, et il pleuvait. Traduction: Marc n'allait pas bien. Bon, d'accord, pas besoin de voir le temps pour le comprendre, il suffit de le voir recroquevillé dans son coin, tout seul. Je suis sûre que s'il était encore humain, il pleurerait, ce qui lui était impossible étant un vampire maintenant.

Même si sa tristesse me touchait, je décidai de garder mes distances avec lui, le temps de lui faire comprendre que je ne ressentais pas de l'amour pour lui. Du moins, pas celui qu'il attendait de ma part.

Malgré la pluie, je voulais sortir me ressourcer auprès du ruisseau, assise sur mon rocher. Avant de partir, je pris par la main mon amour et le tirai à ma suite, sans lui donner d'explications.

Nous sortîmes par l'ouverture de la baie vitrée, laissant Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé avec Marc. Je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour eux puisque c'était Jasper qui avait provoqué la bataille.

Nous fûmes rapidement à mon lieu de méditation.

Jasper s'assit sur le rocher où était gravé le « Je t'aime ». Je pris place sur ses genoux, posant ma tête sur son épaule droite, de façon à voir les vaguelettes du ruisseau.

Nous ne parlions pas, profitant du calme qu'apportait la nature. En ce lieu, Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son don pour m'apaiser et je crois qu'il ne ressentait plus les émotions des autres, ce qui devait lui faire du bien.

Nous restâmes là je ne sais combien de temps. Quelques secondes? Quelques minutes? Quelques heures? Un jour? Plusieurs jours? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Carlisle nous appelait.

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut? Questionnai-je mon amour.

- Non. Mais je peux te dire qu'il est déterminé. La seule façon de savoir pourquoi est d'y aller.

Il m'embrassa chastement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de se relever. Ensuite il me reposa sur mes pieds et me prit la main avant de s'élancer en direction de la villa.

Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé dans le salon. Il ne manquait plus que nous. Je sentais les regards perçants de tous sur nous, mais je passai outre. En effet, j'apercevais Carlisle serrait la main de sa femme comme pour se rassurer, ce qui me perturbait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

- Les enfants, Esmé et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença le patriarche de la famille.

**Fin chapitre 16**

**Tadam!**

**Alors, que veulent-ils leur annoncer? J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience. Je sais que vous pouvez m'étonner, dans tous les sens du terme: que ce soit parce que vous avez trouvé la réponse ou que vous vous en approchez, ou que vous avez une idée qui aurait pu être la réponse.**

**Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas très sympa de ma part de couper ici, mais c'est moi qui décide de comment fini un chapitre!^^Héhé! mdr**

**Bises à toutes (tous?).**

**PS: Comme d'habitude, je posterai samedi, même si c'est le jour de Noël.**


	17. Denali

**Je suis super contente! Cette fiction a atteint le nombre de reviews (95) que j'ai eu pour _Nouvelle vie_, ma première fiction. Il faut savoir qu'elle fait 35 chapitres (plus précisément: prologue + épilogue + remerciements + 32 chapitres), alors que je n'ai posté jusque là que 16 chapitres (sans prendre en compte celui-là). **

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**De plus, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons parmi nous au moins un garçon! Merci shadow61800 de m'avoir mise en story alert.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mises en alerte ou dans leurs favoris.**

**Voici comme promis le chapitre 17 en guise de cadeau de Noël.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 17**

**Précédemment:**

**- Les enfants, Esmé et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença le patriarche de la famille.**

- Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit Rose, demandant tout haut ce que nous nous demandions tous.

- Cela fait maintenant plus de quatre ans que nous sommes là. Malgré que je ne travaille pas à Forks et que vous n'allez pas au lycée, nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. A force de voir les voitures que nous seuls pouvons posséder dans le coin, les habitants commencent à se poser des questions. Mais ce qui nous a décidé à partir aujourd'hui, c'est le fait d'avoir croisé le Shérif. Expliqua Carlisle.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Encore une fois, je les mettais dans le pétrin. Je sentis une pression sur ma main. Je relevai la tête et mes yeux se noyèrent dans des yeux dorés inquiets, ceux de Jasper. J'esquissai un faible sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tu as dit que nous partions aujourd'hui?

- Oui, Jasper. Dans trois heures, nous devons être à l'aéroport de Seattle.

- Où partons-nous? Questionna Emmett, sérieux, ce qui me faisait bizarre puisqu'il passait plus son temps à blaguer qu'à sortir des remarques réfléchies.

- En Alaska.

- Euh...Et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à ma demeure? Proposai-je.

- C'est trop dangereux. Les Volturi doivent se douter que s'ils ne nous trouvent pas à Forks, nous serons chez toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je les avais oubliés. Marmonnai-je pour moi même.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour aller se préparer? S'exclama Alice, enthousiaste.

- Je reviens. Soufflai-je en tirant à ma suite Jasper.

Il se laissa faire.

En peu de temps, nous atteignions la frontière Quileute.

Je voulais voir une dernière fois mon père, même si je ne pouvais pas le toucher ou même lui parler. Je me contenterai de graver mon père dans ma mémoire car je ne crois pas que je le reverrai de sitôt, peut-être même jamais à cause de sa mort.

- Chut, mon cœur. Chuchota Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras et en caressant mes cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je sanglotais.

Je me calmai quelques minutes plus tard. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me rendit mon baiser, allant jusqu'à demander l'accès à ma langue, que j'acceptai, mêlant ainsi nos langues dans un ballet sensuel. Soudain, je le sentis se tendre.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_

Le temps que je me rappelle où nous étions, il dépassait la limite.

- Jasper! Non! M'époumonai-je avant de me précipiter pour le rattraper afin qu'il ne fasse pas une grave erreur. Jasper! Je t'en supplie, arrête!

Heureusement que j'étais plus rapide que lui. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'une maison verte, en bois. _Non! Pitié, faîtes que ce n'est pas ce que je pense! Faîtes que ce n'est pas où j'ai vu mon père pour la dernière fois!_

- Jasper, calme-toi et allons-nous-en. Le suppliai-je en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux noircis par la soif, et de façon à ce que lui seul puisse m'entendre. Je vis ses yeux reprendre leur couleur dorée progressivement.

- Bella...

- Chut...Tout va bien, tu n'as rien eu le temps de faire. Le coupai-je en tentant de le rassurer.

Il fourra son visage dans ma chevelure. Je l'entendis inspirer un bon coup et le sentis se détendre.

- Viens. Allons-y avant que mon père nous voit et que les loups ne nous surprennent.

Il me suivit sans rien ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je nous éloignai de la frontière. Je choisis un endroit de sorte que je puisse apercevoir mon père quand il sortirait de sa maisonnée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand je le vis enfin, nous étions perchés dans un pin. Son état avait l'air de s'être aggravé. Ses yeux était vide. Il avait une coupure au niveau du menton. Peut-être était-ce cela qui avait attiré Jasper. Ses vêtements étaient tous froissés, et si je me rappelais bien, il les portait déjà lors de ma visite à la Push.

Pourquoi se laissait-il aller? N'avait-il aucune envie de vivre? Il était encore trop jeune pour mourir. Il venait juste d'atteindre l'âge de la retraite, si mes calculs étaient bons. Pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas? N'y avait-il personne pour le soutenir?

Toutes ces questions affluaient à mon cerveau sans que je ne puisse avoir de réponses.

- Nous devrions y aller. Déclara Jasper en chuchotant.

- Que ressens-tu?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je pouvais percevoir de la crainte dans sa voix. _Pourquoi? Que craint-il?_

- Oui.

- Très bien. Souffla-t-il. De la peine, de la douleur, de l'espoir.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, ma puce.

- Désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Me rassura-t-il. Allez, viens. Les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes.

- T'as raison. Alice ne peut pas nous voir quand nous sommes près de la Push. Approuvai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Je sautai de branche en branche pour descendre du grand pin avant de courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à la villa. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux que de faire la course entre le plus fin stratège et la plus rapide des vampires?

J'arrivai avant lui, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Je pénétrais dans la villa toujours en riant, sous les yeux ébahis de la famille. Mon rire cessa net quand deux bras m'encerclèrent par surprise. Mais il redoubla quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

- T'es pas assez rapide, mon amour! M'esclaffai-je.

- Tu vas me le payer. Rétorqua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

Puis il monta rapidement à l'étage avant de me faire tomber su le lit et de commencer sa douce torture, composée de chatouilles et de mordillements.

- Ha...! Arrêtes, Jazz!...J'en...peux...plus...Stop...réussis-je à dire entre deux rires et en tentant de me soustraire à cette torture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Dé...désolée...ché...chéri!

Alors il cessa et m'embrassa sans retenue, passant une main derrière ma nuque et une autre dans le bas de mon dos, sous ma tunique blanche.

Je m'apprêtais à lui retirer son maillot, quand une pile ambulante cria en entrant dans la chambre:

- C'est l'heure!

- T'es folle, Alice? Nous ne sommes pas sourds, j'te rappelle! Lui rétorquai-je, mécontente d'être interrompue.

- Bon allez, dépêchez-vous à descendre! On n'attend plus que vous! Continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Mais nous...

- Je m'en suis occupée. Toutes vos affaires attendent dans ta voiture. Précisa-t-elle en regardant Jasper.

Avant même que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle avait disparu. Sacré lutin!

- Allons-y avant qu'elle ne revienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses. Sourit mon amour.

- Alors comme ça tu as une voiture que tu ne m'as jamais montrée? M'enquis-je tout en descendant l'escalier.

- On n'en a jamais eu l'utilité. Rigola-t-il face à ma bouderie.

Je secouai la tête, boudeuse.

Arrivée dans le garage, je restai ébahie face à une voiture coupé sport noire.

- Elle te plaît?

- Wouah...soufflai-je.

- Allez! En voiture tout le monde!

Je pris place à côté de Jasper, côté passager, dans sa magnifique voiture dont je ne connaissais pas la marque. Esmé, Carlisle montèrent dans leur Mercedes noire, Emmett dans sa jeep gris métallisé, Rosalie dans sa décapotable rouge. Quant à Edward, il monta dans sa Volvo avec Marc, et Alice prit sa Porsche jaune. Ça m'aurait étonnée qu'on ne prenne pas toutes les voitures!

Nous partîmes dans cet ordre à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence confortable, je décidai de m'intéresser à la voiture de mon amour.

- Jazz, c'est quoi comme voiture? Fis-je en désignant sa voiture d'un geste de la main.

- C'est une Aston Martin Vanquish. Répondit-il en portant son attention sur moi. Mais je préfère les motos.

- Tu en as une?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise dans ce cas? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce que Carlisle l'a déjà envoyée.

- Oh.

- Et puis de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été pratique. Ajouta-t-il en me prenant la main. _En effet._

Nous fûmes rapidement dans l'avion, à destination de McKinley National Park Airport.

Le vol se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que je sente se raidir Jasper, en même temps qu'Edward et Emmett se mettaient à maîtriser Marc. Je posai ma main gauche sur l'épaule droite de mon amour et dessinai des cercles imaginaires sur le dos de sa main droite pour l'aider à se calmer.

Je fixai mes yeux sur lui pour pouvoir agir au moindre faux pas. Je ne faisais plus attention aux autres passagers et à ma famille.

- Je suis là, Jasper. Mon cœur, retiens ta respiration. Concentre-toi sur ma voix et regarde-moi. Murmurai-je de façon à ce que les humains ne m'entendent pas.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et planta ses yeux noircis dans mes yeux dorés. Sa mâchoire était crispée, signe qu'il se retenait et qu'il était tendu. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à se couper, je risquerai d'avoir du mal à le contrôler. Pour son bien, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Alors je me remémorai les moments agréables passés avec lui.

Sa mâchoire se décrispa petit à petit et ses yeux devinrent mordorés. Ça me rassurait énormément, mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes. Je me permis de caler ma tête à la place de ma main posée sur son épaule droite. Je jetai aussi un coup d'œil en direction de Marc pour savoir comment ça se passait de son côté. Les garçons avaient l'air de maîtriser la situation, même sans l'aide de Jasper, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Le commandant de bord annonça peu de temps après, à mon grand soulagement, l'atterrissage imminent de l'avion. Nous dûmes donc nous attacher, même si nous ne craignions rien, mais il fallait sauver les apparences.

Les trains d'atterrissage crissèrent sous l'impact avec le bitume. Tous les passagers penchèrent en avant puis en arrière, à cause de la pression due à l'atterrissage.

Nous fûmes les premiers à sortir de l'avion pour ne pas que Marc soit à nouveau tenté par le sang des passagers. Emmett et Edward encadraient Marc, suivis de près par toute la famille.

Je gardai ma main dans celle de Jasper, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à l'endroit indiqué pour récupérer les voitures.

Pendant que Jasper inspectait sa voiture, à l'instar de Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, je m'approchai de Marc. Ça ne m'intéressait pas de vérifier l'état des voitures.

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup? Demandai-je.

- Je fais aller. Je dois le reconnaître: si Emmett et Edward n'avaient pas été là, il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Répondit-il en se tournant pour me faire face.

- Bien. Soufflai-je en m'apprêtant à rejoindre Jasper.

- Attends! Dit-il en posant rapidement, même trop rapidement ayant usé de la vitesse vampirique, sa main sur mon avant-bras.

J'entendis un grognement provenant des voitures. Je soupçonnais Jasper, étant jaloux de Marc même si je ne ressentais rien pour ce dernier. Je fis face à Marc pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Mais son regard m'alerta, donc je décidai:

- Tu me diras ce que tu veux quand on sera arrivé à destination. OK?

Il me lâcha à contre cœur et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Après cette entrevue, je me dirigeai en direction de la Vanquish et me calai contre la portière côté passager. Son propriétaire me rejoignit peu de temps après, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Nous rompîmes le baiser quand une personne racla sa gorge. Nous regardâmes dans la direction que venait le son. Il s'agissait d'Emmett qui se retenait de dire une de ses blagues douteuses vu qu'il y avait Rose à proximité et qui le fixait, menaçante. _Qu'est-ce que je l'adore cette fille!_

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on peut y aller maintenant! Alors bougez-vos fesses! S'exclama-t-il malgré le regard qui tue de ma sœur.

Ça ne manqua pas: Rose lui donna une forte tape derrière sa nuque. S'il était encore humain, il n'aurait plus de tête.

Nous nous engouffrâmes chacun dans nos voitures respectives en rigolant face à l'air hébété d'Emmett.

Nous laissâmes passer en premier la Mercedes des parents avant de nous engager sur la route de montagne qui nous mènerait à notre nouvelle demeure.

A peine un quart d'heure après, une grande maison à trois étages, les murs remplacés par des baies vitrées à ce que je pouvais voir du chemin de terre ombragé, se détachait du décor vert de la forêt. Comme à Forks, nous habiterions à l'écart du village, en retrait dans la forêt avoisinante. Voilà ce que j'en déduisais. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, j'avais moi-même vécue seule dans une maison enfoncée dans une forêt au Canada.

Carlisle s'arrêta devant une grande porte qui menait apparemment au sous-sol. La porte s'ouvrit, permettant à la Mercedes d'entrer, suivie de la Porsche d'Alice et de la Volvo d'Edward. S'ils suivaient Carlisle, c'est que c'était le garage et qu'Alice avait dû voir qu'il y avait de la place pour tous, sinon je suis sûre qu'elle serait venue nous dire quoi faire. Alors Jazz s'engouffra à la suite du 4x4 d'Emmett.

- Whoua...soufflai-je, ébahie face à la profondeur du garage. Il devait faire la taille de l'habitation.

- Tu auras de la place pour ta voiture. Répliqua Jazz.

- Faudrait encore que je puisse retourner chez moi mais avec...enfin bon, je ne peux pas y aller. Évitai-je de prononcer le nom des Volturi.

Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de ne jamais prononcer à voix haute leur nom. J'avais trop peur que ça les mène jusqu'ici. Et puis ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et ma période loin de mon amour.

- Nous sommes là maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien. Je te soutiendrai, ainsi que les autres, si jamais ils viennent à nous trouver à Denali. M'assura-t-il, percevant ma réticence et ma peur de me retrouver à nouveau face à eux.

Comme je l'avais dit à Paul avant de retourner à Forks, je ne ferai pas de quartier. Je les détruirai jusqu'au dernier, faisant fi des conséquences sur le monde vampirique. Évidemment, je n'oubliai pas qu'il leur faudrait des remplaçants.

Il déposa un long baiser sur ma tempe gauche avant de sortir de la voiture. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis faire. Puis il m'ouvrit la portière.

- Bella?

Je pivotai la tête dans sa direction, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait. Quand je le vis tenir la porte de mon côté, je pris conscience qu'il attendait que je sorte de la Vanquish.

- Oh...lâchai-je, comprenant. Alors je pris la main qu'il me tendait, puis je me levai et sortis.

- Ça va, ma puce? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Oui, oui. Répondis-je rapidement.

Pour être sûre que j'aie réussis à le persuader, je l'embrassai en y mettant tout mon amour, même si en ce moment j'étais tracassée à cause de ce que je venais de me remémorer. J'espérai qu'Alice n'ait pas eu de vision me voyant détruire les Volturi sinon je suis sûre qu'elle en parlera à Jazz et puis elle ne pourra pas le cacher à Edward. Je croisai mentalement les doigts pour forcer ma chance. Il mit fin à notre baiser, mais il me sourit, ce qui me rassura: il ne se doutait de rien.

- Allons rejoindre les autres. Fis-je en entremêlant mes doigts aux siens, avant de le tirer à ma suite.

- Attends! Je voulais te montrer d'abord quelque chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Suis-moi, tu verras.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'au fond du garage. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un truc recouvert d'une bâche.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Il se contenta de soulever d'un geste vif et précis la bâche. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une moto noire, de coupe sportive.

- Toi, tu adores les véhicules sportifs!

- Tu m'as percé à jour! S'exclama- t-il, rentrant dans mon jeu. Voilà ma moto. Tu veux que l'on aille faire un tour? Proposa-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Et les autres?

- T'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

- Sûr?

- Sûr. Allez, viens!

Je le suivis alors. Il enfourcha sa moto, je me plaçai derrière lui, enserrant sa taille de mes bras. Je ne voulais pas tomber, même si je ne craignais rien, étant vampire. Au moment qu'il démarra, je posai ma tête contre son dos, regardant défiler le paysage à ma gauche tandis que nous débouchions sur une route sinueuse et cahoteuse.

Le paysage était très vert, mais il y avait par-ci par-là des touches d'ocre, de marron, de blanc. Plus on s'approchait du sommet, plus il y avait de la neige. Malgré la vitesse, et donc le vent, nous ne ressentions pas le froid, ce qui nous permettait de profiter pleinement de la vitesse et du vent sans avoir à greloter.

Je ne sais combien de temps après notre départ, nous parvînmes au bord d'un lac immense. Jasper coupa le moteur de sa Ducati. Comment je le savais? Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul modèle de moto que je connaissais et parce que je l'avais lu sur le flanc de la moto.

Enfin bref, la moto était arrêtée, alors je m'empressai de me lever pour m'approcher du bord de l'eau. Nous ne pouvions pas voir les limites du lac tellement il était gigantesque.

- La vue est magnifique. M'extasiai-je devant la beauté du lieu.

- Tu l'es beaucoup plus. Contra Jasper en plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille et en déposant son menton au sommet de mon crâne. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et me laissai aller contre son torse.

Soudain, les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les nuages, reflétant sur nos peaux tels des diamants et reflétant sur l'eau. Où le soleil devait se trouver, les nuages étaient rougeâtre. C'était magnifique!

Nous restâmes ainsi, à contempler le paysage qui nous entourait jusqu'à ce que la lune se reflète légèrement sur l'eau, partiellement cachée derrière les nuages.

Alors je tournai dans les bras de mon amour pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je l'embrassai passionnément pour le remercier de ce moment magique passait rien que tous les deux.

- On y va? Demandai-je à contre cœur.

J'avais envie de voir notre chambre, même si ça voulait dire faire face aux moqueries d'Emmett et aux questions d'Alice et de Rose. Tous les trois étaient pire que l'Inquisition espagnole.

- Si tu veux. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre ma main.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa moto, prenant place comme pour l'aller.

Il alla plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Sûrement pour retarder notre retour.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la maison avec une durée plus longue que pour l'aller, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Après que j'en sois descendu à l'entrée, il gara sa Ducati au fond de l'immense garage. Je le suivis jusqu'à son emplacement. Il coupa le moteur. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche de prédateur, m'obligeant à reculer. Je ne pus aller bien loin à cause d'une voiture. Il posa alors ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, contre la carrosserie. Il approchait son visage lentement, très lentement même, quand soudain une voix aigüe nous perça les tympans.

- Alice...soupirâmes-nous en chœur.

- Je peux savoir où vous étiez?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Marmonnai-je.

- Oui, mais je veux vous l'entendre dire! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Dans un lieu où tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre les pieds. Répondit Jasper, menaçant.

- Très bien. Mais j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre moment de tranquillité car maintenant IL FAUT RANGER VOS AFFAIRES!

- Ouch! Fis-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles.

- C'est bon, Alice, on n'est pas sourds, j'te rappelle. Répliqua Jasper.

- J'veux rien entendre! Allez, zou! Fit-elle en nous tirant par nos pullovers jusqu'à l'intérieur de notre nouvelle demeure.

**Fin chapitre 17**

**Vos avis? Bien? Pas bien?**

**Je sais que c'est une utopie, mais ce serait bien que toutes les personnes qui me lisent laissent une review. Je peux toujours rêver, hein? ^^**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous!**

**PS: Je tiens à vous informer que je risque d'avoir du mal à poster la suite samedi prochain car, entre les fêtes et les révisions (anthropologie, sociologie et histoire du français), j'ai peu de temps pour l'écriture. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais tout faire pour poster comme j'en ai l'habitude (les samedis) car c'est mon petit plaisir.**


	18. Journée chargée

_**Auredronya: Coucou. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour te répondre, j'ai intitulé le chapitre précédent « Denali » car c'est leur nouveau lieu de résidence. **_

_**Shana: Hello! Mon imagination vient, je crois, à force de lire des fictions sur ce site qui sont géniales (qu'elles soient All humans ou vampire, ou que les couples ne soient pas ceux des livres) et aussi à force de lire des livres fantastiques en tout genre (la Trilogie de l'Héritage avec Eragon et les deux autres, Le monde de Narnia, Percy Jackson, Maudites, La Roue du Temps, et pleins d'autres encore dont Twilight évidemment ^^), sans oublier les films fantastiques. Je crois que le tout rassemblé me fournit pas mal d'idées. Je suis vraiment rassurée que ma manière de gérer les POV et les lemons te convient. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas me mettre à écrire du lemon en même pas un an de présence sur ce site. Pour ce qui est de mettre la pâté aux Volturi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ^^. Oui, j'ai passé un bon Noël. J'espère que toi aussi. A bientôt!**_

_**Acroatwilight: Coucou! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisous.**_

**Je tiens à préciser que les Denali n'habitent plus à Denali, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ou revenir pendant/après 24 ans là. En effet, les habitants risqueraient de se poser des questions, même s'ils habitent en retrait.**

**Et comme vous avez pu le comprendre en lisant les réponses apportées aux non inscrit(e)s, les Volturi ne vont pas tarder à faire leur come back dans ma fiction. ^^ ( j'en vois beaucoup sauter de joie de bientôt voir une grande bataille contre les Volturi! Lol)**

**Chapitre 18**

Alice ne nous lâcha qu'une fois dans le salon. C'était une pièce très lumineuse, ayant deux pans de murs remplacés par une immense baie vitrée. Un écran plat fixé au mur, deux canapés marron clair et deux fauteuils blancs y étaient déjà disposés. Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée pour mieux voir la vue. Au passage, je frôlai du bout des doigts les canapés et fauteuils. Ils étaient doux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'y asseoir pour lire.

Enfin, je m'arrêtai à destination. Jasper se plaça derrière moi, entoura ma taille de ses bras protecteurs et posa son menton sur mon épaule droite, calant sa joue contre la mienne. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant d'être dans ses bras sans personne pour nous embêter, comme Alice ou Emmett.

- Allez! Bougez-vous! Vous n'allez pas rester plantés là à rien faire alors que vous avez vos affaires à ranger!

_Quand on parle du loup!_

- Oui, Alice. Soupirai-je.

Mais je ne fis rien pour me dégager de l'étreinte de Jazz.

Ce dernier déposa tendrement un baiser sur ma joue, avant de me lâcher. Il me tendit la main que je pris avec joie, même si j'aurais préféré être encore dans ses bras confortables. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'escalier qui se trouvait à droite de la télévision et qui était contre la baie vitrée qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Au passage, nous passâmes devant Alice sans lui prêter attention. Personnellement, elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs à nous dire ce qu'on avait à faire! On est grands! On sait se gérer seuls! Je me calmai soudainement. Je fusillai du regard Jasper. Je savais qu'il en était responsable.

- Quand vous avez fini, vous descendez! Cria-t-elle avant que Jazz ne referme la porte de notre chambre derrière nous.

Je restai scotchée face à la décoration de cette dernière. Elle était un mélange de la chambre de mon amour à Forks et de la mienne au Canada. Le mur contenant la porte était peint en bleu. Face à lui, se trouvait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le Mont McKinley enneigé. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Quand aux deux pans restants, ils étaient peints en marron. Le lit, disposé à gauche de la porte d'entrée de la chambre, était recouvert d'une couette blanche avec des motifs marron.

Des bras me sortirent de ma contemplation. Je tournai la tête pour en voir le propriétaire: Jasper. Je l'avais oublié, tellement le décor me subjuguait.

- C'est magnifique. Soufflai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

Il pivota sa tête, faisant rencontrer nos lèvres. Nous entreprîmes alors un langoureux baiser. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche le bord du lit, où je me laissai tomber. Il se mit à picorer mon cou et ma mâchoire de baisers. Quelques minutes après, il entreprenait une descente vers ma poitrine. Cependant, je l'arrêtai:

- Stop!

Il recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard interrogateur dans mes yeux.

- Alice va nous tuer si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elle nous a dit...non, _ordonné_ de faire.

- On s'en fiche. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, tentant de me faire flancher avec sa douce voix.

- Jas...Il m'empêcha de continuer en plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes, entreprenant un fougueux baiser.

Toutes mes résistances cédèrent en même temps que ma raison, me laissant emporter par le plaisir d'être rien que tous les deux.

Alors que nous continuions notre baiser, Jasper passa ses mains sous ma tunique blanche, reprenant où Alice nous avait interrompus avant notre départ de Forks. Il caressa mon ventre, dessinant des cercles imaginaires autour de mon nombril, puis remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il la câlina un long moment, alternant ses doigts et sa langue. Des gémissements m'échappèrent tout au long de cette douce torture. Puis il rompit notre baiser afin de passer, par dessus ma tête, le vêtement devenu encombrant. Je l'aidai en levant mes bras. Une fois la tunique retirée, il la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Sans perdre de temps, je fis de même avec son tee-shirt noir, moulant parfaitement son torse. Une fois son maillot jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, je déposai des baisers sur son front, ses paupières closes, son nez fin, ses joues, le contour de sa mâchoire avant de m'accaparer de ses lèvres chaudes, puis je les délaissai pour descendre le long de son menton, de son cou, de ses pectoraux jusqu'à la bordure de son pantalon. Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu, de même que son boxer, que je ne pris pas le temps de retirer, me contentant de les déchirer pour atteindre plus vite mon but. Une fois débarrassée de ces barrières vestimentaires, je repris mon chemin de baisers jusqu'à son sexe dur et tendu à l'extrême. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de le toucher, Jasper me remonta à ses lèvres. Il commença un baiser sensuel qui me fit fondre, me faisant oublier par la même occasion ce que je m'apprêtais de faire. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand je sentis ses doigts passer dans ma culotte et me pénétrer, un doigt après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait trois. Je m'agrippai vivement à ses épaules, sentant mon orgasme poindre. Soudain, je m'écriai:

- Oh...Jazz...Je...Oui!

Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes.

Quand j'eus repris mon souffle, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en descendant lentement mes mains jusqu'à son sexe plus dur qu'il y a quelques minutes de cela. Il grogna de plaisir dans ma bouche avant d'éloigner son visage du mien en le laissant tomber à la renverse, les yeux mi-clos. Encouragée par sa réaction, je m'appliquai sur son sexe avec mes deux mains, exerçant un va-et-vient rapide puis lent en renouvelant l'opération.

- Bella...Je...Oh oui... souffla-t-il dans un râle de plaisir.

Sans comprendre, je me retrouvai soudainement allongée sur le dos, sur le lit, Jasper au-dessus de moi, ses mains dans mes cheveux et ses avant-bras près de mon visage pour ne pas peser de tout son poids. Je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux noircis par le désir avant qu'il ne s'enfonce progressivement en moi. Quand il buta contre ma paroi, je lâchai un gémissement. S'en suivi un mouvement de va-et-vient, au début lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, me faisant fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations provoquées par son corps imbriqué au mien. Des râles de plaisir m'échappèrent à chaque fois qu'il butait contre mon point sensible. Soudain, je me sentis proche de mon paroxysme:

- Jazz...Je...

- Bella...Viens...Avec...moi. Souffla-t-il à chaque pénétration.

- Jazz...OUI! Criai-je en me cramponnant à ses épaules.

- Bellaaa! Me suivit-il tout de suite après.

Après ça, il s'écroula sur moi, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Je le sentais sourire. Je devais être dans le même état euphorique que lui, surtout que je percevais sa joie à travers ses sentiments qui m'atteignaient fortement de par notre connexion physique. Je caressais tendrement son dos, gardant le silence. Nous n'avions pas de mot pour définir ce que nous venions de vivre. Ça avait été du pur plaisir. A chaque fois, c'était toujours mieux. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Nous étions complémentaire, que ce soit par nos personnalités ou physiquement. Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, s'imbriquant comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

- A quoi penses-tu?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix douce et mélodieuse de mon amour.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas qu'à ces trois mots. Insista-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens, un léger sourire affiché sur son visage.

- Et qu'aurai-je en retour, Monsieur Whitlock? Susurrai-je avec un sourire taquin.

- Mmm...Laissez-moi réfléchir...Fit-il en effleurant le contour de mon visage avec le bout de son nez, entraînant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement, lorsqu'il me mordit le lobe de mon oreille droite.

- Alors? Souffla-t-il, souriant malicieusement.

Évidemment! Il avait dû percevoir mon désir à cause de son don. Qu'est-ce que je le maudis, lui et son don!

- Je te le dirai après! Souris-je de ma répartie.

Sans prévenir, il s'enfonça en moi, sans toutefois être brusque. Oh non! Au contraire! Monsieur prenait tout son temps, entrant à peine pour ressortir aussitôt.

- Jazz! Le suppliai-je, en posant mes mains sur ses fesses pour approfondir ses pénétrations.

- J'attends! Susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Un gémissement m'échappa, m'annonçant vaincue.

- Je pensais que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Dévoilai-je...Oh oui...Comme ça...soufflai-je, tandis qu'il me pénétrait entièrement.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, griffant sa peau de marbre.

- Jazz...Je...JAZZ! Criai-je, prise d'un orgasme fulgurant.

Il ne tarda pas à venir à son tour. Il resta en moi un moment avant de se retirer pour s'allonger à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras. Je calai ma tête dans son cou, inhalant son odeur sucrée. Je le sentis faire de même dans ma chevelure.

D'un coup, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête d'Alice.

- J'y crois pas! S'écria-t-elle avant de refermer la porter derrière elle précipitamment.

_Je crois que la vue ne lui a pas plu. On a encore de la chance que ce ne soit pas Emmett!_

- Je vais prendre une douche. Déclarai-je.

Je m'écartai alors de son torse et me dégageai de son étreinte pour pouvoir me lever, mais il m'en empêcha.

- Jazz, j'ai pas envie de bouger, crois-moi. Mais je crois que c'est préférable de nous décoller le temps de vider les cartons avant qu'Alice ne fasse venir Emmett à sa place. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver nue face à lui.

- Alors je t'accompagne!

Je me contentai de l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres en réponse.

Je pris le temps de sortir d'un carton quelques vêtements et dans un autre des draps de bain. Puis je me dirigeai vers une porte qui se trouvait à gauche de l'immense baie vitrée. Je poussai la porte et restai une fois de plus ébahie face à la beauté des lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'enquit mon cœur.

- C'est magnifique...

- C'est vrai. Esmé a bon goût.

- Ça se rapproche de ma salle de bains.

- Mais c'est ta salle de bains, ma puce!

- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à ma demeure, au Canada, elle est dans le même thème: « zen attitude ». Expliquai-je.

- Eh bien, j'adore ce style!

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

A ces mots, il m'embrassa sensuellement. Sans rompre notre baiser, je le menai dans la cabine douche spacieuse, pouvant contenir deux personnes facilement. Je mis en route l'eau chaude. S'en suivies la reprise de nos galipettes et une douche pour être présentables, au cas où. On n'est jamais trop prudent dans cette famille!

A la fin de la douche, j'enfilai des sous-vêtements noirs, un legging noir et une tunique rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Quant à mon amour, il mit un pull noir moulant et un jean foncé qui épousait à la perfection ses formes. Rien qu'en le regardant, j'avais à nouveau envie de lui. Mais il fallait que je pense à autre chose, si je voulais qu'on finisse de ranger nos affaires avant que notre montée sur ressort ne nous fasse un scandale.

En silence, nous déballâmes les cartons, rangeant à vitesse vampirique nos livres, CD's, DVDs et autres babioles sur les étagères disposées contre le mur juxtaposant la salle de bains. Puis, je m'occupai de mettre nos vêtements et chaussures dans le dressing se trouvant à droite de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Simultanément, Jasper s'occupait de ce qui devait aller à la salle de bains.

Nous finîmes avant même que la lune ne disparaisse du ciel.

J'étais dans le dressing à la recherche de la paire de chaussures idéale pour ma tenue rouge et noire.

- Voilà! M'exclamai-je, enthousiaste, avec à la main des escarpins rouges d'à peine 5 centimètres.

- Que t'arrive-t-il? S'enquit Jazz en pénétrant dans notre immense dressing.

- J'ai enfin trouvé les chaussures qu'il me fallait! Répondis-je en enfilant les talons rapidement avant de rejoindre ses bras.

Je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres, avant de déclarer sérieusement:

- Descendons. Je sens qu'Alice a des choses à nous dire, vu le ton qu'elle a employé.

- Attends! Pas si vite!

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il captura mes lèvres, demandant immédiatement l'accès à ma langue, que je lui autorisai.

Un coup à la porte nous fit nous séparer.

- Allons-y. Soupirai-je.

Il s'empara de ma main, puis nous nous approchâmes de la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas étonnée de nous retrouver nez à nez avec Alice!

- Allez! On a assez perdu de temps! Cria-t-elle en nous tirant à sa suite jusqu'au salon.

Arrivés à destination, elle nous poussa sur un canapé, avant de prendre place sur les genoux d'Edward.

Je levai la tête pour me rendre compte que tout le monde était déjà installé, y compris Marc.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je te laisse la parole, Alice.

- Merci, Carlisle. J'ai _plein_ d'idées pour votre mariage. Commença-t-elle, en regardant moi puis Jazz.

- Alice...soupirai-je pour la je ne sais combien de fois depuis que nous étions arrivés.

- Non, non, Bella! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire! _Évidemment, puisqu'elle l'a vu grâce à une vision!_ Fais-moi confiance! Tout sera parfait!

- Je ne crois pas que tu nous as fait réunir dans le salon que pour le mariage, je me trompe? Intervint Rose.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour répartir les tâches. Rétorqua Alice.

- Pfou...soufflai-je, désespérée. Jazz me serra plus fort ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, malgré la tornade Alice.

- Alors, les garçons, vous allez dehors, chasser! Vous en avez grand besoin! Fit cette dernière d'un ton qui empêchait toute contradiction. Allez, zou! Et ne revenez pas avant que l'on vienne vous chercher!

Je suppliai Jasper du regard, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse avec cette folle qui me servait de sœur et de meilleure amie, même si des fois j'avais des doutes tellement elle pouvait être diabolique. Malheureusement, il me répondit d'un petit sourire désolé. Je haussai les épaules en soupirant de nouveau. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de suivre les hommes de la maison à l'extérieur.

Une fois les garçons hors de portée d'oreilles, Alice m'exposa toutes ses idées, que ce soit pour la déco ou pour les tenues. Elle avait déjà préparé des croquis de robes de mariées et me les présentait. Je trouvais les robes belles, mais je lui fis remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas moi: simples. Il y avait beaucoup trop de dentelles, de motifs, et je n'aimais pas les décolletés qui ne recouvraient pratiquement pas la poitrine. Elle s'empressa donc de faire les modifications avec moi à ses côtés. Nous finîmes par avoir sur le croquis final une robe qui se terminait à ras du sol, qui se nouait derrière la nuque, comme un dos nu et qui se nouait derrière au niveau de la taille. Elle était blanche avec des filaments dorés sur les bords du bas. Elle s'évasait à partir de la taille. Rien qu'en la voyant sur papier, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'enfiler et de me trouver dans les bras de Jasper. Je le voyais dans un costume noir avec un mouchoir blanc dans la poche de sa veste noire. Alice me sortit de ma rêverie en me demandant qui je voulais en demoiselles d'honneur et témoins, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Ainsi j'eus droit à des réprimandes de sa part.

La préparation pour le mariage continua jusqu'à ce que je mette le holà, ne tenant plus d'être loin de mon amour, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Au début, Alice s'opposa, mais grâce au soutien d'Esmé et de Rose, nous pûmes arrêter.

- Alice? Où sont les garçons, maintenant? M'empressai-je de demander, voulant rejoindre au plus vite Jasper.

Elle se concentra quelques secondes, avant de me répondre:

- Dans une prairie. Tu devrais enfiler des vêtements plus adéquats pour faire de la randonnée. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant ma tenue.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précise? Perdis-je patience, ne sachant pas où pouvait se trouver la prairie alors qu'elle ne me donnait aucun détail.

- D'abord va te changer. Et je crois qu'on devrait toutes y aller. Rétorqua-t-elle, pensive.

Alors nous accourûmes toutes à l'étage de notre chambre. Je me précipitai dans le dressing à la recherche d'un jogging et d'une paire de baskets allant avec ma nouvelle tenue. J'enfilai un jogging noir qui irait avec ma tunique rouge, des baskets noires, puis je descendis au salon pour attendre les filles.

Esmé était déjà près de la porte d'entrée portant une tenue de sport noire. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre bien longtemps Rose et Alice car je me trouvais à peine aux côtés d'Esmé qu'elles arrivaient. Alors nous sortîmes, suivant Alice qui savait grâce à ses visions où se trouvaient exactement les garçons.

Soudain, Alice s'arrêta à la lisière des bois où nous étions enfoncées depuis une bonne demi-heure. Nous nous arrêtâmes à notre tour, à ses côtés pour savoir pourquoi.

Je frémis face au tableau qui se trouvait devant mes yeux: Jasper en train de se battre avec Marc. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en un seul morceau, seuls leurs vêtements étaient pleins de boue.

Ne pouvant supporter cette vue plus longtemps, je m'interposai entre eux. Du poins, c'était mon objectif, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de les atteindre, une bourrasque de vent m'atteignit de plein fouet, me faisant reculer et tomber sur les fesses lourdement. Je fusillai du regard Marc, sachant qu'il en était le responsable.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de me lever et d'activer mon bouclier physique, Jasper dit:

- OK, tu t'en sors bien. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de t'en prendre à ma compagne.

- Désolé. Souffla Marc. Je ne sais pas si ça m'était destiné ou pas, mais je le pardonnai, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là, à vous entraîner? Questionnai-je tandis que je me remettais debout.

- Environ une heure. Pourquoi? Répondit Carlisle que je n'avais même pas vu.

- Ça va, tu arrives à mieux gérer ton don? M'adressai-je à Marc, sans prendre en compte la question de mon père adoptif.

- J'arrive à canaliser ma colère. Je n'en ai plus besoin pour contrôler mon pouvoir.

- En une heure, tu as réussis tout ça? M'exclamai-je, vraiment surprise de sa rapidité d'apprentissage.

- Oui. Pourquoi ça t'étonne?

- C'est juste que tu as un pouvoir assez complexe, alors je ne pensais pas que tu puisses le contrôler aussi vite.

- Oh.

- Et si on voyait comment tu t'en sors en plein combat avec des personnes dotées de pouvoir? Proposai-je après une seconde de réflexion. A l'idée de me défouler, ça me rendait enthousiaste.

- C'est une excellente idée, chérie! Approuva Jasper.

- Pourquoi pas? Convint Marc.

- C'est parti! S'exclama Alice en lançant ses bras en l'air comme une cheerleader.

- OK. Alors Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi avons des pouvoirs ,donc il faudra que tu arrives à faire face à nos attaques. Rose, Em', Carlisle et Esmé, vous restez en retrait comme ça vous pourrez nous dire ce qui ne va pas. Évidemment, je ne lui précisais pas quels étaient nos pouvoirs.

Euh...Je pense qu'Em' pourrait aussi participer. Intervint Alice, malicieuse.

Très bien. Ça me va! Acquiesçai-je.

Je savais qu'Emmett se battait bien, mais combattre Marc alors qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir était risqué. Mais si nous mettions en place une stratégie, il pourrait vaincre Marc.

- Ça me va aussi! Répondirent en chœur les garçons.

- Alors, c'est parti! M'exclamai-je.

Sans prévenir, je me jetai sur Marc. Sans surprise, je fus atteinte par une bourrasque de vent violente, me faisant atterrir durement sur les fesses et m'envoyant contre un arbre. Cet arbre allait m'écraser dans sa chute, donc j'activai immédiatement mon bouclier, me permettant de m'en éloigner en un seul morceau. Quand je reportai mon attention sur le combat, Marc était statufié, le regard porté sur mon amour. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_ Dès que je fus de retour auprès d'Emmett, d'Edward, d'Alice et de Jazz, Marc reprit vie, si l'on peut dire. Il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Emmett ne lui en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il fit la même chose que moi il y a quelques instants, alors je l'enveloppai dans mon bouclier pour limiter l'impact du vent sur lui. Il percuta Marc de plein fouet, le plaquant au sol. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner un coup dans les côtes, une branche s'enroula à son bras puis le tira en arrière, le plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre d'où venait la branche. _Quoi? Mais...et mon bouclier? Pourquoi ça ne l'a pas protégé?_

- Bella, as-tu ton bouclier sur Emmett?

- Oui! Enfin je crois. Hésitai-je. Edward? Tu lis dans les pensées d'Emmett?

- Oui.

- Ah bah alors il n'est pas protégé par mon bouclier. Répondis-je à mon cœur qui s'était mis à mes côtés.

- C'est pas grave. Évite de l'utiliser maintenant.

- OK. Acquiesçai-je tout en réfléchissant pour trouver une solution nous permettant de vaincre Marc.

Pendant ce temps, je sentais mon amour s'éloigner de quelques mètres de moi. Je pouvais percevoir sa concentration, malgré la distance. J'étais aussi consciente du fait qu'Emmett était toujours maintenu par la branche, contre l'arbre.

_Vite, vite, trouve une solution. Agis comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Ouais bah pour ce cas, il s'agirait plutôt de destruction puisqu'on est déjà mort! Allez, Bella. Concentre-toi, nom d'un chien!...J'ai trouvé! Et si Edward faisait diversion en attirant l'attention de Marc sur lui et non plus sur Emmett? Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien._

« Edward! » l'appelai-je par pensées en retirant mon bouclier moral.

« Bella? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Peux-tu faire diversion pour libérer Emmett? »

« Euh...D'accord. Mais après ce sera mon tour d'être prisonnier »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« OK. »

Je replaçai mon bouclier moral dès qu'il s'élança vers Marc. Ce dernier le regardait tourné autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'Edward faisait. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais en l'observant. Soudain, j'entendis un « Boum! » retentir à ma gauche. Je tournai mon attention une seconde sur l'origine du bruit. Emmett venait d'atterrir lourdement au sol, la tête la première. Je m'empêchai de rire, mais Jazz, Rose, Esmé, Alice et Carlisle ne se génèrent pas. Je ne m'attardai pas sur eux et reportai mon attention sur le combat. Edward allait être en danger d'une minute à l'autre vu la façon que Marc le regardait, c'est-à-dire malicieusement. Je décidai de lui prêter main forte en utilisant une technique que je n'avais pas utilisée depuis mon entraînement avec Jasper. J'espérais qu'elle marcherait.

Je me mis donc à tourner très vite autour de Marc, m'efforçant de lui faire perdre la tête. Au bout de plusieurs tours, je lui sautai sur les épaules, par derrière. Par derrière parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapidement pour suivre mon manège. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son cou en croisant mes chevilles afin de rester stable quoi qu'il fasse pour m'éjecter. Dans le même temps, je plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme si j'allais l'étêter. Étant donné que je le maîtrisais, je me permis de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Edward se tenait prêt à intervenir, Emmett se tenait à côté d'Edward dans la même position, Alice souriait. Quant à Jasper, il semblait guetter les moindres gestes de Marc, mais je sentis une vague de fierté m'atteindre quand il se rendit compte que je le regardais. Je souris, avant de reporter mon attention sur ma position. Marc tentait par tous les moyens de se défaire de ma prise sur lui. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Ce qui ne tarda pas à le mettre en rogne. Soudain, tout ce passa très vite: j'aperçus le regard alarmé de Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui étaient dans mon champ de vision, tout en me faisant projeter brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre.

J'entendis un instant un brouhaha s'approcher de moi avant de sentir des bras me prendre dans une étreinte protectrice. J'entendais au loin des voix crier.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

- Bella? Dis-moi si tu m'entends. M'ordonna une voix qui m'était familière.

- Oui. Répondis-je en tentant de recouvrer ma vue.

Ça me paniquait de ne rien voir, pourtant j'étais sûre d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Une vague de calme me détendit.

Une main se posa lentement sur mon avant-bras. A cet instant, deux choses se produisirent: j'entendis un grognement et je retrouvai ma vue. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, avant que mon regard ne se pose sur des arbres qui ne m'étaient pas familiers.

Je tournai la tête. Ma vision était bizarre. A peine avais-je pensé à tourner la tête que je l'avais fait. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'étais-je devenu(e)? Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit, mais que je percevais nettement ce qui m'entourait.

_Il fait nuit!_ _Mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude! Il faut que je le prévienne que je vais bien, mais que je me suis perdu(e). _A peine avais-je pensé cela que mes mains fouillaient dans mon pantalon noir. Mais je me figeai quand je me rendis compte qu'il était plein de boue et tâché de sang. Le sang était sec mais il exhalait une odeur qui me donna mal à la gorge.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je deviens fou ou quoi? _

Ça m'énervait de ne pas savoir où j'étais. Le pire était que je ne trouvais pas mon portable dans mes poches de pantalon! Pourtant je jurerai l'avoir pris avant de sortir! D'un coup, je vis les arbres m'entourant se basculer au gré du vent qui était très violent.

_Si le vent est si violent, pourquoi n'ai-je pas froid et pourquoi je ne m'envole pas? _

Étrangement, aussitôt je pensais cela, que le vent redoubla.

_Qu'arrive-t-il? Je deviens vraiment fou! Et cette gorge qui me brûle! Pourquoi ai-je autant mal? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça? _

Plus je me posais des questions, plus le vent redoublait. Au bout d'un moment, je compris que c'était moi le responsable de cette tempête. Mais ma raison me disait que c'était impossible. Nous ne voyions cela que dans les films!

Je ne sais combien de temps c'était passé, mais devant moi se trouvait une jeune femme magnifique qui ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Mais que faisait-elle penchée au dessus d'un ours? Ce spectacle m'effrayait, faisant redoubler le vent. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit encore possible. Les arbres devaient être bien enracinés pour ne toujours pas être à terre!

- Bonjour! Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-elle en me remarquant, après être tombée à genoux sous l'impact des bourrasques de vent. Je m'appelle Bella. Et toi? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Bella!

Je sortis soudain du flash.

- Mon cœur, ça va?

J'inspirai avant de répondre:

- Ça va. Juste un flash. Ajoutai-je en fixant Marc.

- Tu nous as fait une telle frayeur! S'exclama-t-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.

- Tu sais bien que je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir. Ça m'arrive lors d'un toucher, mais ce n'est pas courant. Et tu le sais. Rétorquai-je dans le but de le rassurer, même si ça ressemblait plus à une réprimande.

- Bon, je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Intervint Carlisle.

- Je crois aussi. Approuva Jasper qui semblait encore un peu inquiet.

Mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais vu. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire, sauf peut-être à Marc.

J'acceptai la main que me tendait Jasper pour me relever.

**Fin chapitre 18**

**J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bonne année 2011!**

**Bises.**


	19. Je déteste les!

_**Shana: Hello girl! Pour la perte de vue de Bella, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer dans ce chapitre donc je vais te l'expliquer ici. Je tiens d'abord à préciser qu'elle a toujours les yeux ouverts, donc personne ne se doute qu'elle est aveugle un moment. J'aurais peut-être dû dire que c'était flou ce qu'elle percevait. En fait, ce qui est plus plausible serait qu'elle a une vision floue, mais sans être aveugle. Elle perçoit des tâches noirs correspondant aux silhouettes de ses proches. Si je n'avais pas déjà posté le chapitre j'aurais mis ça. Mais jusque là je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'autres solutions, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai parlé d'aveuglement. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire dans mes explications. J'espère que tu as compris un peu mieux le bidule.^^ Sinon, merci énormément pour ta review avec le « tu déchires », j'adore cette expression lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. **_

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 19**

**Précédemment:**

**- Bon, je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Intervint Carlisle.**

**- Je crois aussi. Approuva Jasper qui semblait encore un peu inquiet.**

** Mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais vu. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire, sauf peut-être à Marc.**

**- J'acceptai la main que me tendait Jasper pour me relever. **

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Ce n'est rien, Marc. Répondis-je, faisant fi du grognement de Jasper et de la tension émanant de tout son être.

« J'aurais à te parler à la villa. » l'informai-je par pensée. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Seules les personnes qui attendaient un signe de sa part l'aurait perçu, donc moi seule l'avait vu. Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison.

Jasper me tira à côté de lui sur un canapé, tandis que les autres s'installaient dans les autres fauteuils.

- Bella, quel était le contenu de ta vision? Commença Carlisle.

- Rien de bien particulier.

- Bella, tu mens. Signala Jasper.

- Pfou...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tout simplement. Avouai-je. Je ne suis pas obligée, non?

- En effet, tu as le droit de garder pour toi ce que tu souhaites. Acquiesça le patriarche.

- Les enfants. Commença Esmé. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers elle. Carlisle et moi pensons que vous pourriez allez à l'Université. Qu'en dîtes-vous?

- Ça me va! S'exclamèrent Edward et Alice en chœur.

- Bella? Questionna mon amour.

- Euh...ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi puisque je ne suis jamais allée à l'Université. Mais je suis partante!

- Alors moi aussi. Annonça Jazz.

- Cependant, Marc, tu ne pourras pas y aller. Ce serait trop dangereux pour les humains, même si tu adoptes notre régime. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de t'approcher des humains pour l'instant.

- Je comprends.

- Emmett, Rosalie, qu'en dîtes-vous? S'enquit Esmé.

- On veut y aller aussi. Répondit Emmett.

- Bien, alors je vais de ce pas demander des dossiers pour vos inscriptions. Informa Carlisle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Marc, tu peux me suivre, s'il-te-plaît? Demandai-je en me levant.

Il se leva à son tour pour me suivre. Mais avant de sortir pour m'éloigner des fines oreilles de la famille, j'embrassai chastement Jasper pour le rassurer. Puis j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par Marc.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois jusqu'à ce que je juge que nous étions assez éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes pour pouvoir nous arrêter.

A ce moment, nous étions près d'un arbre gisant au sol. Alors je m'assis dessus. Quant à Marc, il décida de s'asseoir au sol, face à moi.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Oui. C'est à propos de la vision que j'ai eu. Elle te concernait. Je ne vais pas te la détailler. Je veux juste comprendre deux détails.

- Lesquels?

- D'abord, euh...te rappelles-tu maintenant du vampire qui t'a transformé?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'y ai repensé. Je me rappelle être allé me promener dans la forêt avoisinant la maison de mes parents. Soudain, un homme grand aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux rouges m'a abordé. _Ce pourrait-il...? _Il m'a brusquement penché la tête sur le côté et m'a mordu dans le cou. Une douleur insupportable me faisait me tordre dans tous les sens. Je me rappelle lui avoir demandé ce qu'il m'avait fait mais j'ai perdu connaissance avant d'entendre sa réponse.

Sa voix était lointaine. Je n'étais plus concentrée sur ce qu'il me relatait depuis la description de son transformateur. D'un côté, je me disais que c'était une coïncidence qu'il ressemblait au mien et que ce n'était pas forcément le même. Mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que c'était possible puisque d'après le flash que j'ai eu du point de vue de Marc, dès son réveil une tempête s'est levée. Et ça, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que le jour où j'ai détruit mon transformateur, une tempête s'est levée. Ça expliquerait l'attirance qu'a Marc pour moi. Mais il faudrait un moyen pour voir exactement comment était son transformateur, avant de sauter sur des conclusions hâtive.

- Bella? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Sursautai-je. Oui, oui. Assurai-je rapidement.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Heu...Eh bien, que ton transformateur avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés. Qu'une douleur insupportable t'a envahi et que tu as perdu connaissance avant d'avoir ta réponse. Quoi? C'est pas tout? M'étonnai-je face à la tête qu'il faisait.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Tu semblais réfléchir intensément. A propos de quoi?

- C'est juste que...comment te dire cela?...Eh bien, en fait, ta description est identique à celle que j'ai de mon transformateur. Avouai-je.

- Tu penses que c'est le même, c'est ça?

- Eh bien, j'essayais de trouver une solution pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Tu sais, des hommes aux cheveux bruns bouclés dans le monde vampirique, ça ne doit pas être rare.

- Je pourrais le dessiner.

- C'est une solution envisageable. Allons à la villa! Accordai-je.

Nous nous précipitâmes alors en direction de notre grande maison.

En déboulant dans le salon, tout nous regardèrent interrogateurs. Nous ne prîmes pas le temps de leur donner d'explication. Je pris un stylo et j'arrachai une page du bloc note qui servait pour les listes de courses, puis je déposai le tout sur la table de la salle à manger où se concentrait Marc. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Il prit le stylo en main et commença le dessin par le contour d'un visage, puis les yeux, les cheveux puis la bouche, le nez, le menton. Il traçait les moindres détails, allant même jusqu'à reproduire la tenue que portait son transformateur.

Après un raclement de gorge, j'entendis:

- Nous pouvons savoir ce qu'il se passe?

- Pourquoi Marc se concentre sur celui qui l'a transformé?

- D'abord, Edward, il se concentre sur celui qui l'a transformé pour que je sache à quoi il ressemble exactement. Et pour te répondre Carlisle, j'ai un pressentiment concernant son transformateur.

- Tu peux être plus précise?

- Je crois que c'est aussi le mien. Mais je voulais en être sûre avant de vous en parler.

- On dirait celui qui t'a agressée. Indiqua Jasper.

Je reportai mon attention sur le croquis. _Oh my Gosh! C'est..._

- Bella?

- Oui...C'est bien lui. Acquiesçai-je.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête. Affirma mon cœur.

- Pas tout à fait. C'est juste que ça peut expliquer pourquoi Marc est attiré par moi. Carlisle, crois-tu que le venin peut jouer un rôle?

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte, oui. J'ai transformé Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett et nous formons une famille depuis. Mais dans ce cas, ce que ressent Marc pour toi, n'est pas vraiment de l'amour avec un grand A, mais plutôt l'amour fraternel dirais-je.

- Hey! Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là? S'outra Marc.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Marc? M'enquis-je.

- Que c'est troublant. C'est un peu comme si nous sommes liés par les liens du sang, mais à la place du sang il y a du venin?

- C'est une bonne métaphore. Approuva Carlisle.

Après cette révélation, la relation entre Marc et moi est devenue purement fraternelle. Il me considérait comme sa grande sœur. Et moi, c'était mon petit frère que je me devais de protéger. Entre Jasper et lui, tout allait mieux. Il faut dire que mon cœur était rassuré que les choses soient nettes entre Marc et moi.

En pensant à lui, il commençait à me manquer. Ça faisait une semaine que nous avions quitté la villa, pour emménager dans notre appartement près de la Fac. Il était immense, avec un garage tout aussi immense, permettant de garer la décapotable de Rose, la Jeep d'Emmett, la Vanquish de mon amour et la Volvo d'Edward.

Nous avions été obligés d'arriver une semaine avant le début des cours, pour pouvoir nous inscrire et prendre nos marques. Comme prévu, Marc était resté avec Carlisle et Esmé à Denali, pour le bien des humains et pour notre secret. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer par les Volturi que je ne voulais surtout pas recroiser sur mon chemin. Sinon je donnais pas cher de leurs peaux.

- Allez, Bella! Dépêche-toi! On n'attend plus que toi!

- Oui, Alice. Soupirai-je.

Alice me forçait à porter une robe violette qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, laissant voir trop de peau à mon goût. Alors je restais devant le miroir depuis plus de deux heures, tentant d'arranger ce problème. Par exemple, j'avais tenté de mettre un legging en dessous, mais Alice me l'avait vite retiré. De plus, elle m'avait beaucoup trop maquillée à mon goût, malgré ce que me disait Jasper pour me rassurer. Il disait que j'étais magnifique comme ça, et patati et patata. D'accord, je n'avais plus rien contre le shopping, mais servir de poupée Barbie m'énervait toujours!

Je soupirai un bon coup avant de les rejoindre dans le garage.

- Ah...Te voilà enfin!

- Oui, Alice. Soupirai-je pour la énième fois de la journée. Ça promettait!

- On prend ma voiture! Prévint Jazz tout en me tirant jusqu'à sa Vanquish.

Sans les attendre, il démarra en trombe. Heureusement que la porte du garage était ouverte, sinon je n'ose imaginer les dégâts. Nous arrivâmes un peu avant eux. « Un peu » parce que Rose avait mis le turbo avec sa décapotable, arrivant ainsi quelques secondes après nous. La Volvo d'Edward se gara peu de temps après Rose à nos côtés, dans le parking universitaire. Sans étonnement, tous les étudiants présents nous fixaient, oubliant toutes règles de politesse. Leur réaction me faisait penser à celle que j'avais vue à Forks. Certaines filles bavèrent littéralement quand les garçons sortirent des voitures pour nous ouvrir notre portière. Mais Alice, Rose et moi n'étions pas en reste. Ce qui fit grogner nos compagnons et leur fit resserrer leurs bras autour de notre taille.

La journée se passa ainsi: Jasper et moi restions collés tout au long des cours et de la pause déjeuner, afin de limiter les tentatives de drague des humains qui ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Nous avions choisi le même cursus scolaire, donc nous n'avions pas eu de problèmes pour rester ensemble toute la journée. Pour être honnête, j'avais choisi la même filière que Jasper afin qu'il puisse me faire des cours particuliers à domicile et pour que je ne m'ennuie pas pendant les cours, au cas où les cours seraient inintéressants.

Mais je plaignais Alice et Edward qui ne faisaient pas la même chose. Alice avait opté pour le stylisme, sans surprise. Et Edward, la filière Musique. Sans surprise non plus.

Pour le premier jour de la semaine, nous finissions avant les autres. C'est ainsi que Jasper sortais la Vanquish de son stationnement. Nous rentrâmes directement à l'appart', ayant déjà beaucoup de choses à faire.

Je posai mon sac sur la table de la salle à manger, qui n'avait pas d'autre utilité à mes yeux que pour étudier. Je déballai les affaires que j'avais besoin: stylo, cours et PC portable, tout en m'asseyant.

_Bien! C'est parti pour travailler jusqu'au retour des amoureux!_

- Quel enthousiasme! Puis-je savoir en quel honneur?

- Oh, eh bien, c'est très simple. Nous avons à faire ça. Dis-je en lui désignant les consignes écrites sur une feuilles volantes. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Conclus-je.

- Hum...Je pensais faire autre chose. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me retins de réagir à sa voix promettant mille et une merveilles. J'inspirais un bon coup pour rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligible mais il se mit à m'embrasser sensuellement, me faisant perdre tous mes moyens.

- Jazz. Gémis-je.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. En moins d'une minute, nos affaires étaient parsemées au sol, de la table de la salle à manger à notre chambre.

Jasper m'avait prodigué des caresses divines tout au long du parcours menant à la chambre. Une fois arrivés à destination, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi. Nous nous caressâmes un court moment avant qu'il ne me pénètre violemment, sous ma demande. Tout comme le restant, nous vînmes rapidement.

Après nous être remis de notre orgasme, nous recommençâmes, mais en prenant cette fois notre temps. Après tout, nous étions seuls pendant au moins quatre heures!

Quand Emmett et Edward rentrèrent, suivis par Rose et Alice en pleine discussion, nous venions juste de nous habiller après une douche coquine. Ce qui n'échappa à personne puisque nous avions tous les deux les cheveux dégoulinants.

- Eh bien à ce que je vois, vous perdez pas votre temps! Railla Emmett. Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la nuque par Rose.

- C'est pas comme si nous avions détruit des murs. Lui rétorquai-je.

Il bougonna dans sa barbe.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous avons du travail! Fis-je en prenant par la main mon amour et en l'entraînant à ma suite jusqu'à la salle à manger où mon ordinateur attendait que je le mette en marche pour étudier. Et en prime, que je ne me laisse pas distraire tant que je n'aurai pas fini. En gros: programme chargé pour la soirée.

- C'est vrai qu'en quatre heures, vous n'avez rien eu le temps de faire! Renchérit Edward.

Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard sans prendre la peine de m'arrêter.

Une fois devant mon PC, je le mis en route. En attendant qu'il soit allumé, je dressai une liste dans ma tête pour savoir dans quel ordre j'allais procéder. Je finissais de la faire quand ils s'assirent tous autour de la table avec leur sac de cours. _Au moins, je ne serais pas seule avec Jazz à étudier dans la famille! Espérant que ça ne tourne pas au vinaigre._

Pendant quoi? Une heure? On va dire ça, ouais. Nous avons été studieux. Mais quand Emmett eut fini ses devoirs, nous nous sommes tous doutés qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et nous ne nous sommes pas trompés! Il a entraîné Rose à sa suite dans leur chambre et...je vous laisse imaginer la suite, les concernant.

Concernant Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi, nous avons pris la fuite. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu! La fuite! Il est fortement conseillé de déguerpir avant d'entendre leurs gémissements, si vous ne voulez pas devenir à moitié sourds! Si vous voulez tout savoir: à peine nous avons franchi la porte que déjà ils...enfin vous voyez.

Passons!

Nous venions de finir de chasser, et nous rentrions à l'appart', espérant qu'ils aient fini leurs rounds. Edward poussa la porte d'entrée sans prendre de précaution, style: toquer à la porte, demander la permission d'entrer, enfin un moyen pour ne pas nous trouver face à eux, nus comme des vers. Nous le suivîmes, sur nos gardes, guettant le moindre bruit révélant qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Mais nous n'entendîmes rien du tout. Alors, me concernant, je repris mon souffle, même si je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Bon, eh bien, c'est pas tout, mais il faut se préparer! C'est bientôt l'heure, je vous signale.

Alice qui ne comprendra jamais qu'on n'avait pas besoin de trois heures pour se préparer, surtout pour aller en cours. C'est à ces moments-là qu'elle me porte sur les nerfs.

- Alice...soupirai-je. Il nous reste encore trois heures.

- C'est juste assez pour nous préparer!

- Pfou...

- Courage, ma puce. M'encouragea Jasper.

- Merci. Soufflai-je, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, avant de l'embrasser.

C'est ainsi, que pendant trois longues heures, Alice vida mon dressing pour trouver la tenue idéale pour la journée, puis s'en suivie une séance de maquillage et coiffage. Pour être exacte,; c'est Rose qui me coiffa. Elle me fit un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches ondulées pendre de chaque côté de mon visage. Quand à Alice, elle m'avait maquillée légèrement: mascara pour agrandir mes yeux (selon ses dires) et fond de teint pour atténuer la pâleur de ma peau. Mais pour ce qui était de la tenue: un pull tellement échancré qu'on voyait le débardeur violet que j'avais enfilé en dessous pour être un minimum décente. Déjà que les étudiants bavaient sur mon chemin. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche et donner une raison à Jasper de faire un meurtre. Surtout sachant qu'il se retenait de justesse pour ne pas leur tordre le cou à chaque fois qu'ils posaient leur yeux sur moi. Et pour conclure, je portai un slim noir moulant, un peu trop à mon goût, mon postérieur.

Ce qui donna ceci:

- Alice, tu ne peux pas me faire porter _ça_. Me plaignis-je en désignant mes vêtements. Tu veux qu'il y ait un meurtre, ma parole!

- Mais non, Bella. Tout va bien se passer.

- Jasper va...

- On parle de moi?

- Oui. Alice fait encore des siennes! Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à la Fac ainsi! M'écriai-je en me désignant de la tête aux pieds avec un geste ample des mains.

- Je te trouve parfaite. M'assura-t-il.

- Et j'imagine que les autres mâles aussi! Rétorquai-je.

- Je ferai avec. Après tout, tu es ma fiancée. Qu'est-ce que je risque?

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter pour des étudiants en chaleur. Répondis-je, touchée par sa confiance. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai fougueusement, tentant de lui insuffler tout mon amour et ma reconnaissance pour sa confiance.

- Allez, en route! Sinon on va être en retard! Signala Alice.

Main dans la main, nous la suivîmes jusqu'au garage. Rose, Emmett et Edward étaient déjà partis dans la voiture du dernier car ils commençaient plus tôt. Alice monta à l'arrière de la Vanquish tandis que je prenais place aux côtés de mon cœur. Il passa la première et nous partîmes en direction de l'Université.

Il se gara près de la Volvo d'Edward. Personne n'avait osé l'approcher, sûrement par crainte de la rayer et d'avoir des représailles. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de fusiller du regard les garçons qui osaient s'approcher d'Alice ou même de Rose et de moi, même si nous savions nous défendre toutes seules comme des grandes et que nous avions un fiancé, alias petit ami aux yeux des humains . Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en ouvrant ma portière. Je pris sans hésiter la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à sortir de sa voiture. Nous n'avions pas besoin de cacher notre couple aux yeux des humains puisque j'étais une Cullen et lui un Hale.

Les jours s'écoulèrent loin de Carlisle, d'Esmé et de celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère: Marc. Je les appelais plusieurs fois par semaines pour prendre de leur nouvelles, savoir comment se passait l'entraînement de Marc et si leurs travaux respectifs se déroulaient sans problème. Esmé rénovait toujours d'anciennes maisons et Carlisle remplaçait un chirurgien à l'hôpital le plus proche de Denali.

Et voilà, nous étions le jour J, après les examens, des mois de préparations et de prises de tête avec Alice lors de nos temps libres. Aujourd'hui, j'allais épouser Jasper Hale, de naissance Whitlock. J'allais devenir Madame Bella Marie Swan Cullen Whitlock Hale, mais je préférais la version courte: Bella Hale.

J'étais déjà prête, avec l'aide d'Esmé, de Rose et d'Alice. Je portais une robe bustier blanche avec des motifs dorés sur les bords du bas, pour faire le lien avec mon état vampirique. C'est Alice qui l'avait conçue, et je ne m'en plaignais pas car elle avait fait un excellent travail. Mes cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon sophistiqué, fait par Rose. Le maquillage était simple: mascara, blush et rouge à lèvres rouge, par Alice qui était toute excitée. Quant à Esmé, elle s'était chargée de me procurer quelque chose de bleu (la jarretière), quelque chose d'ancien (un bracelet qu'elle portait lors de sa transformation, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit en me le mettant au poignet). Pour ce qui était de l'élément récent, c'était ma robe de mariée, et Rose me prêtait des gants blancs qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Ces derniers lui avaient servi pour son premier mariage avec Emmett. Rien que de savoir cela, ça me touchait, puisque pour moi c'était une preuve de confiance.

- Toc toc toc! Fit une voix masculine derrière la porte de la chambre d'Alice et d'Edward. Par la même occasion, elle me sortit de mes pensées.

- Entrez!

- Tu es magnifique, Bella.

- Merci, Carlisle.

- Es-tu prête?

- Je sais pas. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai peur. Me précipitai-je à ajouter, voyant que ça pouvait porter à confusion.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il dise « non ». assura-t-il.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'ai quand même peur. Le pire, c'est qu'il peut le percevoir et j'ai encore plus peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend très bien. C'est à la fois lui et Alice qui m'envoient te chercher. Jasper pour que je vienne te rassurer à sa place, ne pouvant voir la mariée avant l'heure. Et Alice, parce que ça va bientôt commencer.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Il m'offrit son bras. Je passai mon bras dans le creux de son coude. Et nous voilà en train de descendre les marches nous menant au salon. La maison était déserte. Mais elle dégageait une odeur de roses et de...freesia. Mon odeur, selon Edward, et Jasper maintenant. Alice avait fait des siennes, questions décoration florale.

Carlisle nous fit traverser le salon jusqu'à arriver à la grande baie vitrée, donnant sur le jardin arrière. Alors qu'on atteignait la baie vitrée, la marche nuptiale retentit dehors, faisant tourner les invités dans notre direction. Je sentais tous les regards posés sur moi ,mais seul Jasper comptait à l'instant. C'est mes yeux ancrés dans les siens que je remontais l'allée jusqu'à lui, au bras de Carlisle. Enfin j'étais à ses côtés. Carlisle posa ma main sur celle que Jasper me tendait. Je refermai mes doigts pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Il esquissa un sourire radieux, qui me fit fondre, ce qui redoubla encore plus son sourire.

La cérémonie se déroula sans que je ne prête attention au prêtre, qui était un ami de Carlisle, jusqu'à:

- Oui, je le veux.

Nous échangeâmes nos alliances.

Puis le prêtre vampire demanda:

- Y a-t-il des personnes qui s'opposent à ce mariage.

Silence.

Je n'osais pas me retourner, me contentant de fixer les prunelles dorées de Jasper, mon mari.

Le prêtre ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole, quand une voix qui m'horripilait atteignit mes oreilles.

- Mes félicitations. Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été tenu au courant?

- Aro. Grognai-je avant de me tourner précipitamment vers lui,, prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour m'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à mes proches. Et surtout pour avoir osé venir gâcher mon mariage. Mais Jasper m'en empêcha en se postant entre Aro et moi, près à attaquer.

- Voyons, du calme, mes amis.

- Nous ne sommes pas tes _amis_. Grognai-je en détachant chaque mot.

**Fin chapitre 19**

**Je sais que c'est cruel de ma part de finir ici ce chapitre, mais au moins vous savez ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre. ^^**

**Bises.**

**PS: on approche de la fin. Encore un ou deux chapitre et :« the end ».**

**PS 2: dîtes-moi ce que vous mettez à la place des "..." du titre, s'il-vous-plaît.**


	20. Bataille

**Auredronya: Tu as complètement raison: ça va chauffer! lol**

**Celestin: Hello boy (?)! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « chill » (la honte, hein?), mais j'imagine que ça veut dire « super bien » ou « c'est de la bombe! » ^^. Sinon, voici la suite que t'attendais avec impatience.**

**Profitez bien car c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 20**

Je ne me rappelle pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Nous étions près de la maison, mais en même temps assez éloignés pour lui éviter la destruction.

En face de nous, la garde Volturi comptait une bonne centaine de vampires. Ils étaient disposés sur plusieurs rangées, de façon à ce que nous ne voyions pas la fin. Leur but était clair: me détruire. Ou sinon, pourquoi arriver pile le jour de mon mariage avec une centaine de vampires? Ils se doutaient que je ne les suivrais pas. Pas après le message que j'avais fait faire transmettre par Paul. En parlant de ce dernier, il se tenait près d'Aro, un sourire malicieux qui m'effrayait, je dois l'avouer, surtout qu'il m'était destiné. Il n'y avait pas de doute concernant ce dernier point. Ses yeux me fixaient et me jaugeaient. Derrière lui et Aro, il y avait Renata, le bouclier personnel d'Aro.

Conclusion: je ne pourrai pas me débarrasser de lui facilement.

Le pire, c'est qu'à un moment ou un autre, il figera mes alliés. Je ne pourrais pas me permettre de les englober dans ma bulle de protection sans prendre le risque de m'épuiser dès le début du combat, et je suis persuadée qu'il le sait. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps ça allait durer, il fallait que je garde mes forces en me débarrassant du plus gros avec l'aide de ma famille et des invités, sans utiliser mes pouvoirs et donc à mains nues me concernant.

- Je vous avez prévenus. Ne venez pas me supplier de ne pas vous détruire! Lançai-je aux trois frères.

- Bella. Arrête. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Murmura mon amour à mon oreille de façon à ce que moi seule l'entende.

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me calmer, juste assez pour me retenir de répliquer. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma colère qui m'aiderait à me battre férocement. Je ne perdais pas de vue les trois frères, pour guetter leurs moindres gestes.

Soudain, Aro fit un geste presque imperceptible. « Presque », car je le guettais ce geste. Mais les autres ne pouvaient pas l'avoir vu, puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Enfin, à voir Aro, on pourrait croire qu'il ne faisait que se recoiffer. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était sa façon de donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Et ça ne manqua pas. Les deux premières rangées d'ennemis s'élancèrent sur nous. Mais avant de nous atteindre, ils partirent en dérive,comme paniqués. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui était à ma droite. Il semblait en pleine concentration. Il devait en être la cause. Tant mieux, ça nous permettra à tous de garder des forces un moment! En plus, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous disperser dès le début, puisque nous étions nettement en minorité. Environ trente, soit même pas la moitié du nombre de nos ennemis.

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons! Les deux premières rangées à avoir attaqué, soit près de vingt vampires, prenaient la fuite, malgré les menaces d'Aro et de Caïus.

Sans que je ne voie rien arriver, une nouvelle vague d'ennemis chargeaient. Me concernant, je n'étais pas concentrée, ce qui était une grave erreur de ma part, surtout dès le début du combat. Je n'allais pas faire long feu si je ne me reconcentrais pas. Grâce à Jasper, je restai en un morceau. Un vampire m'avait approchée dangereusement. Si Jasper n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais à ce moment. Enfin si, je le savais, mais j'évitais d'y penser pour trouver un moyen de défense efficace sans utiliser mes pouvoirs maintenant.

Soudain, tous se figèrent derrière et à côté de moi.

_Saloperie de Paul! Je vais le massacrer! Si seulement il n'y avait pas Renata! Attend! Mais toi aussi tu es figée. Putain! Quelle conne, je suis! Bon, je n'ai pas le choix: bouclier!_

Alors j'activai mon bouclier et l'étirai sur les deux premières rangées de mes alliés, comprenant ma famille et les Denali. Sans perdre de temps, je donnai des informations sur les vampires que j'avais reconnus et dont je connaissais les points faibles.

- Très bien! Écoutez-moi tous! Paul, celui qui est entre Aro et la vampire, peut vous figer. Mais ceux qui ont un pouvoir qui se maîtrise mentalement, vous pouvez continuer à l'utiliser, même si vous ne pouvez pas bouger. Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs qui atteignent le physique de l'adversaire, concentrez-vous sur la quatrième rangée. Vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Quant à ceux qui agissent sur le mental, occupez-vous de tous ceux que vous pouvez. Je m'occupe de Paul, d'Aro et de Renata.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, mon cœur. Peux-tu faire paniquer ceux qui nous attaquent, s'il-te-plaît?

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

- Bien. Chacun sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Surveillez vos arrière, on ne sait jamais. Conclus-je en espérant que tout notre échange soit passé inaperçu aux oreilles des ennemis. Même s'il y avait grande chance qu'ils aient tout entendu.

A peine eus-je fini de parler qu'à nouveau ils attaquaient. La majorité s'écroula avant de nous atteindre. Cependant, une dizaine arrivèrent à approcher ma ligne où Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et moi nous situions.

Alice démembrait tout en souplesse ses attaquants, Edward esquivait facilement les attaques, et Jasper se défoulait avec rage. Ces trois derniers avaient fait un pas, nous faisant nous trouver en quinconce, laissant Carlisle et moi en retrait, nous permettant de protéger leurs arrières en cas de besoin.

Une fois débarrassés de leurs adversaires, ils reprirent leur place.

- Es-tu sûre Bella de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous? Question Aro.

- Sûre et certaine! Lui crachai-je en prenant une position de défense.

Sans être surprise, il refit son geste. Mais cette fois-ci, sans que je m'y attende, toute sa garde chargea. Si nous voulions avoir une chance de gagner, il fallait que tous nos alliés soient libres de leurs mouvements. Même si j'étais consciente que ça allait m'épuiser grandement, je n'hésitai pas à protéger tous mes alliés en étirant mon bouclier sur eux.

D'un coup, se trouvèrent devant moi deux vampires mâles beaucoup plus grands que moi. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même, puisqu'Alice et Jasper étaient occupés. Alors je mis en pratique ce que m'avait appris mon amour. Je contrais, puis parais les attaques, donnais des coups dans le but de les démembrer, mais je mis longtemps à me débarrasser de ces deux-là. Ce fut en plongeant mes yeux dans les leurs que j'y parvins, les réduisant en poussière. Je n'eus pas le temps de me tourner pour voir comment se débrouiller les autres que j'étais de nouveau assaillie. En deux-trois mouvements, mes assaillants étaient étêtés. _Il ne fallait pas venir me chercher!_

Au bout de ce qui me semblait être plus d'une heure de combat acharné, j'avais perdu de vue mes proches. J'entrapercevais de temps à autre un allié, avant de continuer à me battre. Mon but était d'atteindre Aro et ses deux sbires. Mais beaucoup de vampires de la garde me faisaient obstacle, m'attardant plus qu'ils me blessaient. Ma robe de mariée était en lambeaux. Nous pouvions voir mes sous-vêtements, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'être gênée. J'étais surtout gênée par la fatigue qu'entraînait l'utilisation ininterrompue de mon bouclier et par intervalle de celui me permettant de réduire en cendres d'un simple regard mes adversaires. Du coup, j'avançais lentement. Heureusement que mes mouvements n'en étaient pas encore affectés, sinon je ne serais plus!

Subitement, un hurlement attira mon attention, à ma droite. Je tournai la tête vers son origine: Esmé et Marc venaient de perdre un bras en même temps, par le même vampire.

_Merde! Je ne protège plus personne avec mon bouclier!_

Je me dépêchai de tuer mon adversaire. Mais le temps que je ne les rejoigne, une branche était enroulé autour de ce dernier, l'étranglant. Il se débattait, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le pouvoir de Marc. Et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il en était le responsable puisqu'il fixait le cou de son adversaire. Il resta concentré jusqu'à ce que la tête se décroche et tombe au sol.

Soulagée, je reportai mon attention sur Aro et ses deux gardes rapprochés. Cependant, il me restait deux gardes qui me bloquaient le passage.

Sans perdre de temps, je me jetai sur le plus proche et l'étêtai. Puis je fis de même avec le second, après avoir balancé par dessus mon épaule gauche la tête du premier.

_Voilà, ça c'est fait! A nous deux Paul!_

Toujours protégée par mon bouclier, je m'approchai de ce dernier qui avait les sourcils froncés, preuve qu'il tentait de me figer.

_Eh non, mon coco! Ton pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi! Dommage!_

Je souris narquoisement.

Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, quelqu'un tentant de m'arracher un bras, ce qui me rendis folle de rage.

_M'attaquer par derrière n'est pas une chose à me faire!_

Alors je me vengeai sur Paul en lui arrachant d'un coup sec un bras, puis l'autre. Je ne portais pas d'attention à ses cris d'agonie. Après tout, pourquoi faire? Je le réduirai en poussière, quand je me serais occupée de Renata qui le protégeait des dons psychiques. Cette dernière regardait derrière moi comme si quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire dans peu de temps. Un craquement sourd dans mon dos retentit. Ça ressemblait à un vacarme produit lors d'un éboulement. Ce bruit fut suivi par des hurlements. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif pour en connaître l'auteur: Benjamin. Il se tenait à environ vingt mètres derrière moi. Nous étions séparés par une brèche dans le sol, brèche qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt, je peux vous l'assurer.

Dans le trou, je pouvais percevoir une forme déchiquetée. Ça devait être un vampire de la garde. C'est toujours ça de gagné!

- Merci. Fis-je à l'intention de mon sauveur.

Il hocha la tête, avant de retourner au cœur du combat en courant. Avant de refaire face à mes trois cibles, je jetai un œil sur la progression du combat. La garde italienne était décimée, ce qui était encourageant. Du côté de mes alliés, apparemment, peu de perte en vue.

- Bien. Commençai-je, en m'approchant lentement d'Aro, de Paul et de Renata.

Je commençais à être fatiguée, que ça soit par le combat qui m'obligeait à utiliser mes pouvoirs, ou par le fait qu'Aro n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je voulais être tranquille.

- Que vais-je faire de vous? Aro, je peux constater que tu n'as pas écouté ce que Paul t'a transmis. A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas fait? Dis-je en tournant mon regard sur ce dernier.

- Il l'a fait, rassure-toi. Assura Aro de sa voix qui se voulait charmante, mais qui m'horripilait plus que rien d'autre.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus? Grognai-je, menaçante.

- Tu es une menace. Nous ne pouvons te permettre de rester plus longtemps en ce monde. Répliqua-t-il légèrement comme s'il sortait quelque chose de drôle ou d'évident, je ne saurais le dire. _Quel hypocrite!_

- Je ne suis une menace pour personne! Est-ce clair? Remballe ton armée et va-t-en.! Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ta place, ni celle d'un de tes frères, si ça peut te rassurer. Sifflai-je. Mais surtout, je ne veux plus vous revoir toi ou tes frères, ou même ta garde. Ajoutai-je en portant mon regard sur Paul puis Renata et ses deux frères.

D'un claquement de doigts, il stoppa les vampires de sa garde restants. Les invités de mon mariage et mes proches s'arrêtèrent aussi, tout en restant en position de défense, prêts à parer à la moindre attaque. Ils regardaient avec méfiance les Volturi se replier auprès de leur grand Maître.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Aro? Grogna Caïus, mécontent.

- Tu l'a entendue: elle ne nous posera pas de problèmes.

- A condition que vous ne vous en preniez à aucun des vampires ci-présents. M'empressai-je d'ajouter pour être sûre que mes alliés n'auraient pas de représailles. Pour qu'il comprenne bien, je lui désignai d'un geste ample de la main mes alliés

- Pour qui te prends-tu, petite, pour nous parler ainsi, nous, Volturi? Fulmina Caïus.

- Pour une vampire qui ne veux que la tranquillité et la paix, loin de vos complots. Répondis-je.

Un grognement surgit de sa gorge, mais je n'en fis pas cas. Jasper se plaça à mes côtés, prêt à intervenir, je le sentais.

- Partez et ne revenez pas. Conclus-je calmement.

Sans un mot, Aro fit signe de partir. Ce que tous les Volturi firent sans poser de questions. _Bon toutous!_

Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre la villa en étant rassurés qu'ils soient déjà tous hors de vue, je tombai à genoux, épuisée.

- Bella! S'écria mon cœur en me prenant dans ses bras, pour m'éviter de m'écrouler complètement au sol.

- Elle a trop utilisé ses pouvoirs. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Entendis-je Carlisle en pleine réflexion.

- Ça va, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Rentrons. Dit Carlisle sans prêter attention à ce que je venais de dire.

Jasper me porta comme une jeune mariée, malgré mes plaintes comme quoi je pouvais encore marcher.

Nous fûmes rapidement dans le salon où il me déposa délicatement sur un canapé.

- Ça va. Je n'ai rien. Répétai-je. Seuls mes vêtements ont souffert.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire! Acquiesça Alice en regardant les dégâts qu'avait causés le combat sur ma robe.

- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens. M'ordonna mon père adoptif.

Je soupirai, résignée.

Le temps que Carlisle ne réapparaisse, mon amour me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je ne faisais pas attention à ma famille qui me regardait, inquiète. Je ne faisais pas non plus attention aux regards des invités qui pesaient sur moi. Je me laissais bercer par les caresses de Jasper. J'avais bien failli le perdre. Non pas par sa mort, mais par la mienne, causée par mon inattention au début, puis par des attaques déloyales.

Carlisle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une poche de sang à la main. Le sang devait appartenir à un animal.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien. M'enjoignit-t-il en me tendant la poche de sang.

Je lui la pris des mains avant de la percer avec mes dents aiguisées et bus goulûment le son contenu. J'en redemandai. Sans se faire prier, il m'en tendit une autre que je vidai tout aussi vite.

- Ça va mieux, ma puce?

- Oui. Je crois que je vais chasser. Ça vous dit de venir? Proposai-je.

- Je t'accompagne. Déclara Jasper, en même temps que tous les Cullen.

**Jasper's POV**

Aro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'interrompre notre mariage.

Ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais ça était l'Enfer. J'avais bien failli perdre ma raison de vivre: Bella. Heureusement qu'à ce moment j'étais à ses côtés pour la protéger, sinon je crains qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Si ça avait été le cas, je me serais laissé mourir. Pourquoi vivre si mon amour n'est plus de ce monde?

Par la suite, je l'avais perdue de vue car on était partis chacun de notre côté pour détruire un maximum d'adversaires. J'avais confiance en elle pour rester en vie. Après tout, c'était moi qui lui avait appris les bases pour se battre! Bon, j'avoue, j'avais quand même eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Par exemple, j'avais peur que son bouclier ne l'épuise trop et qu'elle s'effondre en plein combat. Mais je n'avais pas eu tord de me faire du soucis pour elle, puisqu'après qu'elle ait réussi à se débarrasser diplomatiquement des Volturi, elle s'était écroulée. J'avais juste eu le temps de la retenir, avant que sa tête ne rencontre le sol. Elle ne se serait pas fait mal, mais c'était instinctif chez moi de l'empêcher de se faire mal. Du moins, si elle était encore humaine ça aurait été l'objectif de la manœuvre. Je voulais tout simplement être à ses côtés lors de ses moments de faiblesse. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état d'épuisement, surtout que c'était un vampire, donc elle ne devrait plus avoir ces problèmes. Alors je voulais être à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

Je l'avais portée jusqu'au salon, puis déposée en douceur sur un canapé. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle avait soif. Elle avait trop utilisé ses pouvoirs. J'avais pu constater des tas de cendre par-ci par-là dans le champ de bataille, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de feu allumés. Je me doutais qu'elle en était la responsable. Ensuite, je savais qu'elle avait utilisé son bouclier physique pour nous protéger, car nos adversaires ne faisaient qu'abîmer nos vêtements, sans nous blesser. C'étaient des dons que je savais épuisants, parce qu'elle me l'avait dit un jour.

Carlisle était donc allé chercher des poches de sang dans le garage. Elle en vida deux avant de déclarer qu'elle avait assez de forces pour aller chasser. Je sentais qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais je préférais l'accompagner, au cas où des Volturi seraient encore dans les parages. Malgré qu'elle avait repris des forces, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre correctement. Alors je ne préférais mieux pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule. Je risquerais de m'en vouloir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, alors que j'aurais pu être présent pour la défendre.

Enfin, passons!

Nous chassâmes pendant plusieurs heures. Nous nous étions séparés par groupe de deux pour ne pas piquer la proie des autres. Je restais avec Bella.

Puis nous revînmes à la maison. Je ressentis une tristesse importante provenant de Bella. Et je savais pourquoi. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour le savoir. Que ce soit dans le jardin arrière ou dans toute la maison, il y avait les traces d'un mariage, notre mariage. Ça me faisait aussi mal au cœur de me dire qu'il ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Heureusement, nous avions eu le temps d'échanger nos alliances. Ainsi Bella était Bella Hale, même si j'aimais encore plus Bella Whitlock.

Nos tenues étaient toutes déchiquetées. Tous les costumes et toutes les robes étaient en lambeaux. Nous pouvions même voir les sous-vêtements des autres. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eu envie de faire des choses très peu catholiques avec Bella, mais là ça m'enrageait et me peinait en même temps de savoir que sans son bouclier, elle serait blessée ou pire: morte. Pour le cas où elle aurait été blessée, son pouvoir de régénération l'aurait soignée. Mais ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de la voir mordue ou la peau déchiquetée à certains endroits, ou même démembrée, se retrouvant sans bras, ou même sans tête. J'avais envie de tout détruire les décorations que Rose, Esmé et Alice s'étaient appliquées de faire. La partie de chasse n'avait pas soulagé ma rage. Et le fait que la maison était envahie de l'odeur de roses et de freesia n'aidait pas. Ce mélange d'odeurs correspondait à l'odeur de Bella, mon cœur, ma raison de vivre. Mais là, je n'avais plus envie de sentir cela dans toute la maison. Ça me rappelait trop le tournant qu'avait pris la journée en une poignée de secondes. Le mariage, puis soudain Aro et toute la clique qui nous donnaient rendez-vous pour un combat, car Bella refusait simplement de les rejoindre. Ces Volturi se comportaient comme des pourris gâtés pour qui le moindre refus entraînait la mort. Heureusement pour nous, aujourd'hui, il y avait des vampires, amis de Carlisle, qui avaient été invités, faisant que nous étions plus nombreux que d'habitude. Ainsi, ils ont pu nous aider. Les Volturi n'avaient pas choisi le bon jour. Ou alors ils comptaient tous nous exterminer, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça de leur part.

- Jasper, ça va? Me sortit de mes pensées une voix douce que je reconnaissais sans problème.

- Oui, ma puce. Et toi?

- Ça va. Ça aurait pu être pire. Nous sommes tous là, entiers. Mais le plus important est que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle la dernière phrase.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répétai-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en la serrant très fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne m'échappe pas.

Je ressentis une forte vague d'amour et...de désir?

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la porter comme une jeune mariée, ce qu'elle était après tout! Je l'embrassai tandis que je nous menais à notre chambre.

Je fermai la porte derrière nous avec un pied et sans perdre de temps, je la déposai sur notre lit. A peine touchait-elle le matelas que je la dégageais des lambeaux de ce qui avait été sa magnifique robe de mariée.

Je caressai sa peau douce que je ne me lasserai jamais de toucher, qu'importe les années que je passerai à ses côtés. Tout au long de la manœuvre, je n'avais pas rompu notre baiser. Je cajolai ensuite son intimité qui était prête à m'accueillir.

Je l'entendis jouir quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle eut repris le contrôle de son corps, elle se redressa. Je la laissai faire, sachant ce qu'elle voulait: me débarrasser de mon costard, qui était lui-même en lambeaux.

Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, je la repoussai gentiment sur le matelas, la surplombant, voulant la faire mienne totalement. Elle se laissa faire, mais pas sans avoir grogné. C'est en douceur que je m'immisçai en elle, petit à petit, voulant profiter des sensations que me procurait mon sexe dans son antre. Je commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient quand mon sexe buta sa paroi.

- Jazz. Souffla-t-elle...Plus fort.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus. J'accélérai la cadence, prenant un rythme rapide pour assouvir ses désirs. Je percevais toujours du désir et de l'amour venant d'elle, mon amour, ma raison de vivre. Ma femme, tout simplement. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire ça après tout ce que nous avions dû surmonter pour en arriver là.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, nous vînmes en même temps, ce qui était la première fois. Je pris ça comme une preuve que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Je t'aime. Soufflai-je en lui envoyant tout mon amour avec mon don afin de lui montrer à quel point que je l'aimais.

- Je t'aime, Jasper Hale. Murmura-t-elle, ses prunelles, encore noircies par le désir, accrochant mon regard.

**Fin chapitre 20**

**Le prochain poste sera l'épilogue. Mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, il risque d'être court.**

**Alors, la bataille vous a plu? Pas déçus? J'ai essayé de la faire durer longtemps, comme vous l'attendiez depuis un bon bout de temps. **

**On se retrouve donc pour l'épilogue. Je ne vous ferais pas attendre une semaine. Dès que je l'ai fini, je le poste.**

**Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore laissé de review, c'est le moment de le faire.**

**Bises.**


	21. épilogue

**Me voici, me voilà avec l'épilogue, fin de _Les Volturi contre moi_.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Épilogue**

Les années se sont écoulées.

Il y a peu, j'ai appris que mon père biologique était mort. Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais je soupçonne ma pseudo-mort d'avoir entraîné de la tristesse, ce qui l'aurait alors abattu. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ça remonte à une centaine d'années, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Ses yeux n'ayant plus le pétillant de la vie, ses joues creusées comme s'il ne mangeait plus, et portant les mêmes vêtements. Le problème est que je n'ai pas pu assister à son enterrement à cause de ma pseudo-mort. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais à cet instant au cimetière de Forks, devant la tombe de mon père, Charlie.

_**Ici repose un père et sa fille, tous deux aimants et de merveilleux amis.**_

Voilà ce qui était gravé sur la pierre tombale. Ainsi, je reposais à côté de mon père, aux yeux des humains. Si je pouvais pleurer, mes joues seraient baignées de larmes. J'effleurai du bout des doigts l'inscription, en sanglotant. Je me sentais vraiment responsable de la mort de mon père. Il ne méritait pas de mourir aussi jeune. Il aurait mérité d'avoir des petits enfants, mais à cause de ma mort pour les humains ou même à cause de mon état de vampire, il n'en aurait jamais eu. Mais il aurait très bien pu refaire sa vie en tombant amoureux d'une femme ayant des enfants, avec qui il aurait eu un mariage. Ainsi il aurait eu des petits enfants à gâter, grâce aux enfants de sa compagne.

- Tu n'as pas à ton vouloir, ma puce. Me sortit de mes songes une voix que je connaissais très bien, celle de mon amour, de mon mari.

En même temps qu'il me disait cela, il m'encercla de ses bras à la fois puissants et protecteurs. Je me laissai aller contre son torse. Sa simple présence m'apaisait. Il n'avait pas, ou alors à de rares occasions, besoin d'utiliser son don pour contrôler mes émotions que je savais qu'il percevait plus puissamment que pour les autres.

- Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'Alice ne vienne te chercher par la peau du cou. Tenta-t-il d'alléger l'atmosphère.

A la place, je grimaçai, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état, déjà que je n'aimais pas que Jasper me surprenne ainsi. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage pour me recomposer un visage présentable.

- Allons-y. Soufflai-je.

Avant de bouger, il me tourna pour que je me trouve face à lui. Puis il m'embrassa avec douceur, le baiser qu'il savait qui m'aiderait à retrouver mon entrain de vivre. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approfondir, ma façon de le remercier sans parler. Puis, sans un mot, nous nous écartâmes et nous précipitâmes en faisant la course jusqu'à la villa.

Alice attendait déjà sur le perron. _Super...Elle va encore jouer à Barbie Bella. Mais c'est pas vrai! Elle va jamais s'en lasser!_

- Courage, mon coeur.

- Ouais. Marmonnai-je.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me tire jusqu'à sa chambre. Je pris les devants en la précédant et en m'installant sur le fauteuil présent dans sa salle de bains afin qu'elle me maquille et coiffe, comme elle aime le faire à chaque rentrée scolaire. C'était une sorte de rituel, ou tradition, comme vous voulez.

Je la laissai faire sans rechigner. Mais pour ne pas rechigner, je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs.

En cent ans, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses.

D'abord, après avoir pris une douche commune suite à nos ébats le jour du mariage et de la bataille, Jasper et moi sommes partis au Canada, à ma demeure plus précisément, pour notre lune de miel. Nous y sommes restés pendant un an, afin de profiter en toute tranquillité d'être rien que tous les deux, loin des blagues salaces de mon nounours de frère, loin des visions de ma meilleure amie et loin de mon télépathe de frère. Nous ne sommes sortis que pour chasser ou visiter le coin, mais en général nous sommes restés dans la maison à explorer le corps de l'autre dans tous les recoins. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je nous revis faire des choses pas du tout catholiques.

_Bon, pense à autre chose sinon il risque de venir de te kidnapper. Remarque, ce ne serait pas si mal! Au moins, il me sortirait de la torture d'Alice!_

- Oublie tout de suite ça, Bella!

_Merde! Alice et ses visions! _

Bien. Alors, pendant notre année au Canada, loin de la famille, nous avons appelé au moins une fois par semaine pour rassurer Esmé, malgré qu'il y ait une extralucide à ses côtés capable de prévenir au moindre problème. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés à Denali.

Les années ont passé, nous permettant de revenir, après 100 ans d'absence, à Forks. Il y a quelques mois, Jasper et moi nous sommes remariés, à Vancouver, avant de réaménager à la villa, à Forks. Nous aurions bien voulu le faire à Forks, mais étant donné que nous allions au lycée, c'était risqué pour les apparences. Aux yeux des humains, nous devions avoir 17 ans, alors que nous avions été transformés à 19 ans. Pour le mariage, nous avions dit avoir 20 ans pour qu'il n'y ait de problème. On n'est jamais trop prudents!

Jasper, Rose, Em' et moi allons en Terminale, quant à Marc en seconde, Alice et Edward en Première, au lycée de Forks. Depuis maintenant plus de 90 ans, Marc peut être entouré d'humains. Comme pour Jasper, il lui ait arrivé d'avoir des écarts. A ces moments, Jasper, Edward et Emmett ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour arriver à le maîtriser avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à des humains, mettant en péril notre secret.

Concernant, Esmé et Carlisle, ils font toujours le même travail: Esmé, la rénovation d'anciennes maisons et Carlisle, docteur à l'hôpital du coin.

Depuis la bataille, Alice surveille les Volturi par le biais de ses visions. Jusque là, ils n'ont pas l'air de nous espionner, donc ils tiennent toujours leur parole.

- Voilà! J'ai fini! Déclara Alice, toute guillerette, comme à son habitude.

Je soupirai de soulagement. _Enfin libre!_

- Tiens, enfile ça! Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un jean slim et un chemisier vert foncé qui m'arriverait à mi-cuisse, vu sa longueur.

Je pris les vêtements avant de me diriger dans ma chambre pour m'y changer sans avoir une pile ambulante à mes côtés.

Elle me laissa sortir de sa chambre, sans rechigner. _Alléluia!_

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me trouvai dans ma salle de bains. Enfin la salle de bains de Jasper et moi, évidemment! Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un geste, des bras m'entourèrent rapidement tout en étant tendres, et des lèvres parcoururent mon buste de baisers. Je me laissai aller dans l'étreinte de mon amour, car à l'odeur il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui.

- Mmm...

- Tu me manquais.

- Toi aussi. Ça te dit une douche? Proposai-je, malicieuse.

Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvai entièrement nue, de même pour lui. Nous nous caressâmes pendant quelques minutes, mes jambes autour de sa taille et mon dos calé contre la paroi de la douche. Puis, tout en tendresse, il s'immisça en moi. Une fois au fond de moi, il ne bougea plus, enfin juste se contentant de m'embrasser passionnément, bataillant avec ma langue. Je gémis dans sa bouche. A ce moment, il entreprit un lent va-et-vient qu'il accéléra petit à petit, au fil du baiser que nous ne rompions pas, n'ayant pas besoin d'air dans nos poumons. A chaque coup de rein, mon dos claquait contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine douche.

Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de buter contre mon point sensible, je finis par jouir dans sa bouche, affaiblissant mon cri, même si les murs étaient insonorisés et qu'Alice devait se douter de ce que nous faisions et qu'Edward devait entendre les pensées de Jazz. _A non! Laisse pas faire ça!_ Sur cette pensée, je protégeai les pensées de mon amour avec mon bouclier mental que j'arrivais à étendre sur plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Jasper fut submergé par un orgasme fulgurant, tout de suite après moi.

Deux heures après, nous étions en route pour le lycée, les garçons dans la voiture d'Emmett et les filles dans celle de Rose. En gros, nous ne passerions pas inaperçus pour la rentrée, déjà que notre beauté allait attirer les regards. Mais comme nous avait dit Alice: « autant mettre le paquet pour qu'ils aient un max de raisons pour être attirés par nous et non pas seulement pour notre apparence! »

Arrivés au lycée, Em' et Rose se garèrent côte à côte, attirant le regard de chaque lycéen présent sur le parking du lycée. Nous sortîmes de voiture et nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble au secrétariat pour chercher nos emplois du temps et plan, même si nous connaissions par coeur le lycée pour y être déjà allé.

- Bonjour! Nous venons chercher notre emploi du temps! Dit Alice d'une voix enjouée.

- Quels noms?

- Cullen et Hale. Répondit-elle à la secrétaire.

Marc se faisait passer pour le neveu de Carlisle, dont ce dernier était le responsable légal depuis la mort des parents. Jasper et Rose se faisaient toujours passer pour les jumeaux Hale. Edward et Alice, étant ensemble, étaient adoptés par Esmé et Cullen aux yeux des humains. Quant à moi, j'étais la sœur de Marc, donc la nièce de Carlisle. Ainsi, chaque couple pouvait s'exposer sans problème aux yeux des humains.

La secrétaire ressemblait beaucoup à Madame Cope avec ses cheveux rouge flamme et ses vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Elle fouilla pendant un moment dans les piles de feuilles disposées sur son bureau. J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne trouverait jamais les emplois du temps et le plan du lycée tellement c'était un bazar! De derrière le comptoir, nous pouvions apercevoir ce qui était inscrit sur les feuilles. Je peux vous dire qu'elles n'étaient pas classées par ordre alphabétique ou d'une quelconque façon lui permettant de trouver facilement une feuille précise dans ces piles!

- Et voilà! S'exclama-t-elle, tenant victorieusement les papiers dont nous avions besoin. Alors ceci pour vous. Commença-t-elle en tendant à Marc son emploi du temps.

La pauvre! Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était de la peur ou autre chose que je ne serais dire. Je jetai un œil vers mon amour qui se tenait à ma gauche, son bras droit autour de ma taille. Il semblait amusé. _Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle ressentait._

- Et voici pour vous. Fit-elle en tendant de sa main gauche l'emploi du temps de Première pour Alice et Edward, et de sa main droite l'emploi du temps de Terminale pour Rose, Em', Jazz et moi. Alice et Jazz prirent les feuilles. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, sinon vous allez être en retard. Conclut-elle.

- Au revoir! Dîmes-nous en chœur, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du secrétariat surchauffé.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, je demandai, souriante:

- Qu'as-tu perçu chez elle pour que ça t'amuse?

- Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'elle pensait! S'exclama Edward, hilare.

- Et quoi donc?

- Que si elle avait notre âge, elle draguerait bien Marc, comme elle a remarqué qu'il était célibataire. Relata-t-il d'une traite, tellement il était plié en deux.

- OK. Je vois.

- Si elle savait qu'il pourrait être son grand-père! S'esclaffa Emmett très fort, ce qui lui valut une claque de sa bien-aimée. Aïeuh! Mais, Roseuh! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, idiot! Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Heureusement pour nous, le parking était vide. Il n'y avait que nous. En gros, nous étions en retard! Moi qui voulait passer le plus inaperçue possible, c'était fichu! Surtout que j'étais dans la même classe que Jazz, Em' et Rose. Donc c'était raté.

- Nous devrions y aller. On se retrouve à la cafét'! Déclarai-je en m'éloignant de ma famille pour éviter d'être trop en retard.

Je regardai mon portable pour voir l'heure. _Super! Déjà 15 minutes de retard!_ Alors je pressai le pas. Mais je me retenais d'avancer à vitesse vampirique car nous risquions de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs à tout moment. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre premier cours où notre professeur principal devez nous présenter sa façon de travailler et tout le blabla habituel pendant toute la matinée. Merci bien! Je peux m'en passer! Mais Esmé ne serait pas contente qu'on sèche le premier cours de l'année. Je toquai à la porte, attendant le « entrez! » du prof, puis je l'ouvris. Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous, me gênant. _Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à l'attirance que provoque mon état sur ces faibles humains!_

- Bonjour. Désolés de notre retard mais nous devions aller au secrétariat et ça a mis plus longtemps que prévu. Dit Jasper.

- Bien. Voici la liste des livres que vous devrez lire au cours de l'année. Dit-il.

Nous prîmes la dite liste. Puis nous allâmes nous asseoir où il y avait de la place. Nous dûmes nous séparer. Je pris place au premier rang, n'ayant pas le choix. Le pire fut que mon voisin de table sentait une odeur nauséabonde. _Merde! J'ai choisi trop rapidement ma place! J'aurais dû réfléchir avant!_ On pourrais croire que j'étais à côté d'une poubelle. Pour mon odorat sur-développé, c'était une horreur. Je grimaçai, tout en sortant ma trousse et une feuille pour noter ce que disait le prof. En même temps, je tentais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je voyais du coin de l'œil les autres me regarder compatissant. Eux aussi pouvaient percevoir l'odeur de mon voisin de table, même s'ils étaient à l'autre bout de la classe et à côté des fenêtres en plus.

« Chanceux! » leur lançai-je par télépathie. Je les vis se retenir de rire. _Vous allez en baver ce soir, j'en fais la promesse! Dis-je en moi-même._

Le cours se déroula lentement. J'avais l'impression de vivre l'enfer. Du moins, mon nez! Je me demandais s'il survivrait.

Driiing!

- A demain. Entendis-je dire le prof.

_Note à moi-même: ne pas arriver en retard demain. Mieux: être la première, quitte à laisser les autres sur le parking._ Sur cette résolution, je me levai, ne laissant pas le temps à mon camarade d'ouvrir la bouche pour me parler.

J'attendis les autres dans le couloir, les bras croiser contre mon torse. Je me fichais que ça fasse ressortir ma poitrine. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une vue plongeant sur mon décolleté! Certes, les deux boutons du haut de mon chemisier vert foncé était ouverts, mais ça ne laissait qu'une petite ouverture dégageant mon cou et mon thorax. Je faisais abstraction de ce que disaient les lycéens, me doutant de leurs sujets de conversation: la famille Cullen/Hale.

Sans un mot, Jasper s'approcha de moi, suivi par Rose et Em'. Il m'enlaça tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous entamâmes un baiser langoureux ce qui nous valut un raclement de gorge de la part de mon nounours de frère.

Nous rompîmes alors le baiser. Je soupirai tandis que mon amour déposait son front contre le mien, plantant ses yeux proches du noir dans les miens.

- Bon! Quand vous aurez fini de vous contempler, vous nous rejoindrez! Fit Emmett.

Je pouvez percevoir un sourire dans sa voix. Nous les entendîmes s'éloigner en direction de la cafétéria. Jasper reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je permis à sa langue de se mêler avec la mienne dans un langoureux ballet. Nous dûmes y mettre fin avant que les humains ne se posent des questions en ne nous voyant pas reprendre notre respiration.

Alors, son corps s'écarta un peu. Il me tendit sa main droite, que j'acceptai bien volontiers. Puis, nous rejoignîmes les autres au réfectoire. Nous prîmes une pomme et une bouteille de soda pour sauver les apparences, déjà que nos moindres gestes étaient épiés, autant ne pas donner de quoi alimenter de nouveaux ragots.

Je m'assis de façon à tourner le dos aux lycéens en chaleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air bonne! Entendis-je un jeune.

- Laquelle? La blonde?

- Mais non, crétin! La brune avec le blond.

- Pfou...soupirai-je.

C'était toujours la même histoire. A chaque fois, des mecs tentaient leur chance avec moi, alors que c'était flagrant que j'étais déjà prise. Et à chaque fois, je devais empêcher Jasper de faire une catastrophe. Rien de grave, je vous rassure! Juste qu'il voulait leur mettre un poing dans leur gueule. Mais imaginez un vampire faire ça à un humain. Bah, le pauvre humain risque de se retrouver sans tête. Alors, pour éviter ce genre de situation, je devais rester collée à mon amour pour parer à ses envies de meurtres.

- Fais pas attention à eux.

- Je sais, Edward. Répondis-je, lasse. Alice, promets-moi de ne jamais me donner des décolletés plongeants.

- Tututu! Tu vas pas de cacher sous une tonne de vêtements pour ne pas te faire remarquer! Je te rappelle que quoi qu'on fasse, nous attirons les regards!

« C'est pas pour moi. C'est pour que Jazz ne pète pas un câble. » lui transmis-je par pensées, ne voulant pas qu'il m'entende car j'avais honte. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que ça prouve que je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour se retenir de lui-même pour ne rien faire à ces stupides humains.

« Pourquoi? »

« Alice, tu as bien vu les dernières fois ce qu'il a failli faire. Si Emmett n'avait pas été là, j'aurais peut-être été démembrée, juste pour m'être mise en travers de son chemin. Alors, désolée, mais je préfère limiter les dégâts en faisant ce que je peux pour ne pas attirer les regards. Bon, d'accord, je te l'accorde, quoi que je fasse, ils essaieront de me draguer. » répondis-je à Alice.

- Tout à fait!

Je la fusillai du regard d'avoir osé me trahir en concluant notre conversation silencieuse à haute voix.

- Quoi? S'enquit Emmett, pommé.

- Rien, rien! Assurai-je peut-être un peu trop rapidement puisque toute la tablée porta son regard sur moi. _Super...Manqué plus que ça!_

- Bella. Dit Jasper, menaçant.

- Oui? Feignis-je l'ignorance.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Très bien. Suis-moi.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes du réfectoire sous les yeux admirateurs de nos camarades humains. Je nous menai dans la forêt bordant le lycée. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'un fois sûre que nous étions hors de portée de l'ouïe fine de ma famille.

- Bella?

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Commençai-je en douceur.

- Oui. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis le début du déjeuner.

Je le regardai étonnée. Je savais bien qu'il pouvait percevoir mes sentiments mais je l'avais oublié, tellement soucieuse de ce qu'il pourrait faire aux humains que j'avais entendu.

- Je n'ai pas osé te le demander devant tout le monde. Mais la conversation que tu as eu avec Alice m'a fait perdre patience. Ajouta-t-il face à mon silence.

- Oh. Promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Je te le promets. Dit-il, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je savais que quand il faisait ça, c'était pour me montrer sa sincérité.

- Bien. Tu sais qu'Alice adore me faire porter des habits qui attirent. Il hocha la tête. Eh bien, dans notre conversation, je lui disais de ne pas me faire porter des décolletés plongeants. C'est pour ne pas donner une raison aux humains de m'approcher, me draguer, enfin tu vois?

- Tu as peur de ma réaction. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas que tu perdes les pédales face à leurs tentatives de drague vis-à-vis de moi. La dernière fois, tu as bien vu ce que tu as failli faire.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je voulais juste te protéger, mais ça m'a énervé que tu les protèges.

- Tu sais bien que je me serais régénérée. Ce n'est pas cela le problème. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu perds ton contrôle quand il s'agit de moi et de garçons qui m'approchent de beaucoup trop près pour toi.

- Habille-toi comme tu en as l'habitude. Ne te cache pas d'eux. Je te promets que je me tiendrai correctement. J'ai confiance en toi. C'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. Souris-je, attendrie de sa prévenance.

Driiing!

Il s'empara de ma main et nous emmena à notre cours de l'après-midi, dernier cours de la journée.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

J'avais passé le cours à regarder Jasper et à échanger quelques banalités quant aux regards qui tuent faits dans sa direction par les lycéens. Ça nous avait bien faire rire de les voir fusiller mon mari. Le seul hic du cours fut le prof qui m'avait regardée comme un pervers, ce qui avait valu un grognement de la part de mon amour. J'avais alors resserré ma prise sur sa main.

En ce moment, j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Marc à nous battre et perfectionner l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs. C'était notre habitude. A chaque fin de journée, nous passions tous les deux un moment ensemble, éloignés de notre résidence du moment.

Je surplombais Marc alors que je venais de le mettre à terre en lui faisant un croche pied alors qu'il était concentré sur mon visage comme s'il voulait m'étêter. En une seconde, il avait perdu l'avance qu'il avait sur moi. S'il n'avait pas fixé mon visage, il aurait vu que mon pied gauche était en train de préparer un crochet pour le faire tomber. J'avais profité de son attaque directe, qui l'obligeait à mettre tout son poids en arrière afin de mettre le plus de force possible dans son coup, pour lever mon pied gauche au niveau de sa cheville droite. Et il était tombé lourdement au sol, en jurant. Il avait compris son erreur. C'est ce qui était drôle avec Marc: en une seconde, il comprenait ses erreurs et il s'insultait de tous les noms et en toutes langues. Faut dire qu'en 100 ans, nous avions eu le temps de faire le tour du monde, ne restant que 5 ans par lieu.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Je...euh..

- Je t'écoute. L'encourageai-je, doucement.

- Dans ma classe...euh, comment dire?...euh, eh bien y a une fille qui...je sais pas, c'est bizarre...je suis comme attiré...tu sais, comme deux aimants. Bégaya-t-il.

- Ne serais-tu pas amoureux, par hasard? Fis-je, amusée de le voir dans cette état pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il me faisait penser à ce que je pensais d'Edward et moi: deux aimants, quand j'étais avec lui, humaine.

- Tu crois? Questionna-t-il, ayant du mal à me croire.

- Je crois, oui. Ça me fait penser à mon histoire avec Edward. J'étais fascinée par lui. J'étais humaine et nouvelle au lycée de Forks. Souris-je de la situation similaire. Sa famille était considérée comme insociable. Lui avait rejeté toutes les filles du lycée qui avaient osé s'approcher de lui. Notre première rencontre a été froide. Je pensais que je le repoussais car il serrait tellement ses mains que je pouvais voir ses jointures blanchirent. En plus, son nez était plissé. Autant te dire que je pensais que je puais. Rigolai-je. Une semaine d'absence après, il était de retour et il s'est montré cordial, ce qu'il n'avait pas été la première fois. Puis, nous sommes devenus petit à petit inséparables, malgré les épreuves que nous avons dû surmonter. Même si je ne me rappelle pas intégralement de ma vie d'humaine, je me souviendrai toujours de cela. Que ressens-tu exactement quand tu penses à elle?

- Nessie est magnifique. Elle sent trop bon.

Je me crispai à cette idée.

- Pas son sang! Il ne me donne pas envie, rassure-toi.

- OK. fis-je, rassurée.

- Je lui ai parlé un peu. Elle m'intéresse. Je veux tout savoir sur sa vie, la protéger. Est-ce grave?

- Non, pas du tout. Le rassurai-je. Ça prouve juste que tu tiens à elle. Il est fort possible que tu sois amoureux. Lui souris-je. Et si on faisait une partie de chasse? Proposai-je.

- C'est parti!

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction!**

**Je sais que c'est une drôle de fin, mais bon, c'est ainsi.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Bon, j'ai écris beaucoup plus que prévu. A la base, je ne pensais écrire que trois pages, n'ayant plus trop d'idées. Mais j'ai eu à la dernière minute l'idée que Marc était tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Du coup, ça fait 7 pages. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, à ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en alertes. Grâce à vos encouragements, j'ai réussi à avoir quelques idées et surtout à me motiver pour poster dans les temps, c'est-à-dire tous les samedis.**

**Je croise les doigts pour vous retrouver à mes prochaines fictions.**

**Gros bisous.**

**PS: ceux qui me lisent et qui n'ont jamais laissé de review, c'est le moment! Même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits au site, vous pouvez le faire. **

**Pour moi, les reviews sont une preuve de qualité. Quand un résumé me laisse perplexe, je vais lire les rewiews. Selon ce qu'écrivent les lecteurs, ça me donne envie ou non de lire. Si c'est positif, je me lance. Et je peux vous dire que depuis que je fais ça, j'ai lu beaucoup de fictions dont le résumé ne mettait pas en valeur l'histoire qui était géniale. Beaucoup d'auteurs ont du mal à résumer en deux lignes leur fiction, donc les reviews permettent de compléter, d'un certain degré, le résumé. Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez compris l'intérêt que je porte aux reviews.**


End file.
